Pokemon Impact: Series 2
by Brian Powell
Summary: COMPLETED! Black Jack returns to make another Impact! This time, he, Ash and others embarks on a new adventure in the Orre Region, where a new and mysterious criminal organisation intends to wreck havoc everywhere.
1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

Here it is! The (not-so) long awaited series 2 of Pokemon Impact! For those of you who haven't read the first one yet click on Series 1 link in my sig.

Episode 1: The request

Chapter 1:

A man with silver hair and long purple jacket was walking down a street. He stopped next to a television shop and saw a tall man in black leather clothing on television. The man in black was none other than Black Jack. He was shaking hands with another person half his size, wearing a blue jacket, black gloves and a red hat. That other person's name was Ash Ketchum. They became Joint Hoenn League champions at that time.

The man with silver hair smiled in an evil way as he saw Black Jack. "Black Jack…" he said to himself. "He has proven to be very formidable."

Six months later, Ash was back in his home region, Kanto, while Black Jack continued travelling around the world.

Ash and Pikachu were walking towards Cerulean Gym, where Misty, Ash's girlfriend, had important news for him.

Six months back after Black Jack and Ash defeated Mane in a high-staked battle, Ash spoke about the battle and confessed his love to Misty.

She was relieved at that because she also fell in love with him. She was afraid to let him know as she felt that it might ruin their friendship. Sometime later, Ash decided to live at the gym with Misty. His happy mother allowed to him to live, upon agreement that he would sometime visit her to do some cleaning up.

Ash and Pikachu entered the Cerulean Gym where Misty worked as a successful Gym Leader. Upon entry, they saw Misty, who was wearing a white swimsuit with her hair down. "Hiya, Mist," he called happily.  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried also being happy.

But they also noticed a woman dressed in police uniform. "Er… Officer Jenny?"  
"Pika?"

Jenny turned round upon hearing. "Ah, Mr. Ketchum," she said. "I need to speak to you privately."  
"Can Misty listen to this?" Ash asked, knowing that Misty also wanted to know what's going on.  
"If she must," Jenny replied.

They walked Jenny down to the kitchen. They all sat down by the table and had warm drinks, as Jenny was about to explain things to them.

"Before I start, Mr. Ketchum," Jenny asked. "Have you heard of a place called the Orre Region?"  
"Yeah," Ash replied. "But I don't know much about it."  
"The Orre region is dusty and rough place to go to. So rough, that the trainers over there would order their pokemon to attack other trainers. Not many trainers from different regions visit there as it is too dangerous."

"That's terrible!" Misty commented.

"A year ago," Jenny continued. "A former criminal and former Team Snagem member known as Wes took down the organisation he once belonged to, including Cipher. But recently, this mysterious new organisation called Team Dark came and stole other trainers' pokemon and other merchandise. Wes has disappeared but there were evidences that he was trying to find the leader of that organisation."

"Wes must be a great trainer to take down an organisation like Team Snagem," Ash said.

"Wes wasn't alone, he was often accompanied by a young girl named Rui," Jenny continued. "She had this strange ability to identify the pokemon who were being mistreated by their trainers. And then, Wes would use this gadget called the Snagem machine to catch other trainers' pokemon."

"Steal the pokemon from their trainers?" Ash asked. "That's against the rules of pokemon battling isn't it? Even if the pokemon are being mistreated?"

"It is," Jenny answered. "But since there are a lot of bad trainers over there, we decided to let Wes go so he can treat the pokemon with care."

Ash looked back at the time when Charmander, before he evolved into Charizard, joined him because his former trainer never cared about him.

After remembering that event, he went back to the conversation with Jenny. "So, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"We need you and the selected members of our team to help us find Wes and his accomplice, Rui and help them defeat Team Dark," Jenny said.

"But if Wes is good enough to take down Team Snagem, I'm totally sure that he would take down this organisation by himself," Ash said.

"I'm afraid not, the entire police force of that region were using their pokemon to take down the leader but his pokemon beaten ours easily and got away with it without a scratch. I get a feeling that Wes wouldn't be able to beat him alone."

Ash looked down on the table. He had reasons to go to the Orre region: a whole new adventure, a whole new challenge, a whole new experience, etc.

But then again he had this doubt in mind, what if this leader of Team Dark is unbeatable? No, he can't think that way, this is not the way Ash Ketchum thinks!

"So, Mr. Ketchum," she continued. "If you will come with me, you will meet the trainers that are also suitable for this job."  
"Alright!" Ash said excitedly. "I'll go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily.

"Great!" Jenny replied. "We can leave for Vermillion City right away and we'll leave for the Orre Region tomorrow."

"Now, wait a minute!" Misty demanded. "If Ash is going, I'm going too!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jenny said. "But this mission is highly too dangerous for you to come."

"I'll go," Ash answered. "But only if I can take Misty with me."

Jenny became stunned at what Ash said. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't lying when she mentioned that the Orre region was a dangerous place. Then she changed her expression to being calm. "Alright," she said. "But the safety of your friend will be your responsibility."

"Thank you, officer Jenny," Ash said. "I just need to make a call to some people first."

Ash called Prof. Oak on the videophone. "Hi, Prof. Oak," he said. Prof. Oak was a researcher on pokemon. Since the beginning of Ash's pokemon journey,

"Oh! Ash!" Prof. Oak replied in an interested tone. "How are things?"

"Everything's fine. Only I have something new to do."

"Oh? What is that?" Prof. Oak asked, wanting to know.

"I'm going on a mission in the Orre Region."

Prof. Oak became shocked and startled at Ash's announcement. "Ash! A mission in the Orre Region?"

"Something wrong, Professor?" Ash asked.

"Of course there is!" the professor said in protest. "The Orre region is a rough place and the trainers over there would often command their pokemon to attack humans!"

"I know, Officer Jenny told me about it. Why are you so nervous about it?"

"I've been there before, doing some research about the pokemon's habitats. But the pokemon over there were very rough, so I had to cancel my project. By the way, what's the mission?"

Ash explained everything what Officer Jenny told him: The situation happening in the Orre region, the mysterious new criminal organisation Team Dark, the disappearance of Wes and Rui, etc.

"Team Dark? They sound quite mysterious and dangerous…" Prof. Oak said as he placed his finger on his chin. "But on the other hand, you did become Hoenn and Orange League champion, and you and Black Jack also took down that Team Missile base. By the way, is there a chance that he would be joining you on your mission?"

"I don't know, Professor," Ash replied, wondering what he was up to recently.

"Well, since you're to team up with other trainers, then I see no problem letting you go on your new journey."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said in a determined tone.

"What pokemon have you got with you?"

"I got Sceptile, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Snorlax, Meganium and Pikachu."

Pikachu leapt on Ash's shoulder. "Pika!" he squealed happily.

"Well, you got a fine choice of pokemon there. But if you feel the need to change you're pokemon, then don't be afraid to contact me."

"Thanks again, Porfessor."

"Good luck, Ash."

They both hanged up the phone. Ash decided to call one of his best friends, Brock. He called him up via videophone. Brock answered the phone.

"Hey there, Brocko!" Ash said happily.

Ash and Brock have been best friends for years. During their travels, along with Misty, Brock was always the 'big brother' of the group. Usually, when Ash and Misty argue, Brock was always there to calm them down.

"Hey, Ash," Brock replied. "What's up?"

"A certain someone wants me to go on a mission to the Orre region."

"The Orre region? You don't mean that rough place, do ya?"

"I do."

"Ash, shouldn't you at least think about this before going to that place on your own?"

"I won't be on my own, Brock. Misty is coming. You can come too if you want."

"Well, I'm not going to let two of my best friends get in trouble. So I might as well come, maybe I'll learn a few things over there. Just one question, who is this 'certain someone' you're talking about?"

Ash rolled his eyes backwards as he let out a small sigh and smiled. "Officer Jenny," he answered. "And she's coming too."

"I'm definitely there!" Brock said quickly and excitedly. "I'm leaving right away!"

Ash always knew that pretty girls were Brock's weak spot, he just can't say no to them.

"Hold on, Brock," Ash said. "You don't have to leave. Just get yourself ready and another officer will be there to collect you later."

Brock tried to calm down. "All right, Ash," he said. "See when you get there."

"See you later, Brock."

They both hanged up. "Now my mom," Ash sighed as he dialled his home number, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy talking to her about this.

A woman in a pink-buttoned shirt answered the call. The woman was none other than Delia, Ash's mother.

"Hi, mom!" Ash said.

"Ash!" her mother shouted, scaring her son. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Prof. Oak told you about it, didn't he?" Ash said in realisation.

"Yes! If you're going to that place then I'm going with you!" Delia demanded.

"Mom, it's going to be okay, I'll be fine. I'll have friends with me. Besides, I got into bigger troubles than this."

Looking at Ash's assuring eyes, Delia gave up demanding and smiled. "All right, Ash," she said. "Just remember to brush your teeth every morning and night, don't eat too much otherwise you'll get a stomach ache, don't forget to pack bandages and plasters and…"

Ash had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head while listening to his mother's rulings. "Aw…" he thought to himself embarrassingly. Sometime after Delia made a few rules, they both said their goodbyes and hanged up.

Officer Jenny walked up behind Ash. "Found anyone yet?" she asked.

"Yep," Ash said. "Brock will do."

"Good, I'll send out one of my colleagues to collect him right away. I suggest that you pack your things before leaving."

Ash headed off to his room and started packing. He looked happily at Pikachu. "Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked in a determined tone.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in a determined tone as he clenched his small paws.  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash, Misty, and Officer Jenny immediately headed off to their first destination of their journey, Vermilion City. They stopped at the pokemon center.

"Is this the place where we meet the team?" Ash asked.

"That is correct," Jenny replied.

They entered the pokemon center. They soon see Brock, accompanied by Officer Jenny's colleague, holding Nurse Joy's hands in a gentle manner. It wasn't a surprise to Ash and Misty that Brock would dash to pretty women straight away just to flirt with them. "Fate must've brought me here to you," Brock said in a dreamy tone. "After I have completed my task with my companions, we can spend the rest of our lives together."

The nurse became shocked and confused of what Brock was saying. Suddenly, a hand tugged Brock's ear, making him whimper in pain and pulling him away from her. "You can spend the rest of your life alone if you don't quit that," Misty said with a frown.

"You may go now, Jonathon," Jenny said.

"Yes madam," her colleague replied, leaving the center.

"Now, Mr. Ketchum," Jenny said. "The team should be arriving…"

Suddenly a sound of a motorcycle came from outside of the pokemon center. "Ah, they're here now," she finished.

A medium built man with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, red jeacket and brown hair walked in. "Well, well," he said as he looked at Ash. "You must be the famous Ash Ketchum."

"Mr. Ketchum," Officer Jenny said. "Meet detective Stevens. Famous for solving the most trickiest and most difficult cases."

"Pleased to meet you," Ash said as he and Stevens shook hands.

"Same here," Stevens replied.

"Wait a minute, is that all you have?" Ash asked, realising that there wasn't much people here.

"Oh great. What's there to worry about?" Stevens muttered as he turned his head round and called out his other companions. "Jesse, James, Meowth!" he shouted. "Get in here! Now!"

"What?" Ash cried in shock. "Team Rocket?"

"Correction," Stevens replied with a smile. "Former Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah," Ash said as he remembered that Team Rocket no longer existed.

A year ago, a Team Rocket executive named William Mane took over the criminal organisation after he double-crossed on his boss, Giovanni. Giovanni was found by the police and was put in prison. Mane took over the organisation as the new leader of Team Rocket, later to be named Team Missile. It took a while for Jesse, James and Meowth to discover the change of the organisation's name and was soon kicked out after a long absence. The former Team Rocket trio explained the locations to the Team Missile to the police. But for some reason, the police wasn't able to find any, thus they put the trio in jail and sentenced them to do community service. But Stevens found some use for them and decided to make the trio his assistants.

The former Team Rocket trio entered the center, looking down in shame.

"It's not fair, sir," Jesse moaned. "Why do we have to go on this mission with those twerps."

"I see that you guys have already met," Stevens said.

"Know them?" Ash replied. "They tried to steal Pikachu so many times but they keep on failing."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, not liking the look of that trio.

"Don't worry, Ash," Stevens said. "They know that Team Rocket no longer exists and I've made a deal with them that if this mission comes to a successful conclusion, they will go free and get a handsome fortune."

"Well," Ash replied suspiciously. "As long as they don't double-cross us, it's okay."

After saying that, Misty finished getting Brock to come his senses. They walked over and they were also shocked when they saw the former Team Rocket trio. "What?" Misty cried. "Team Rocket? Weren't they history?"

"Let me explain," Stevens said.

But before he could, a huge explosion was heard from outside. "Who caused that explosion?" Jenny asked.

"Let's find out," Ash said.

The team ran out of the pokemon center and saw three men in dark clothing ordering their pokemon, Houndoom, Linoone and Fearow, to cause havoc around the Vermilion City port where the S.S Anne was.

"We got to stop them!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, go!"

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and let out a loud scream while shooting out his electric attack. "PikaCHUUUUUUUUU!"

The attack hit Linoone, knocking it down. The three men turned around and saw the team that was attacking them. One of them had grey spiky hair and serious looking eyes, the second man had long green hair and calm looking eyes, the third one was about six-foot seven and bald.

"Don't disturb us!" shouted the man with the spiky hair. "Who do you think you are? Not that we care!"

"Who are you to cause damage to public locations?" Jenny yelled back in reply. "I'm placing you three under arrest!"

"I think not, officer!" said the big man with a deep voice "You have no clue who you're dealing with."

He turned his attention to his pokemon. "Houndoom!" he yelled. "Flamethrower attack!"

A Houndoom jumped and shot out a huge lick of flame at Pikachu who dodged out of the way.

"Ash can't do this on his own!" Misty yelled as she took out her pokeball. "Corsola, Go!"

She tossed her pokeball out and out came Corsola. "Corsola!" she cried.  
"Corsola!" Misty yelled. "Spike Cannon!"

Corsola glowed vigorously as she shot out multiple spikes out of her horns. But the opposition easily dodged each incoming attack.

"Houndoom," shouted the big man. "Counter Spike Cannon with your Flamethrower!"

Houndoom shot out a lick of flame at the incoming spikes, wiping them out.

"Now, Linoone!" shouted the green haired man. "Headbutt attack!"

Linoone leapt at Corsola and headbutted her in the face, causing major damage.

"This isn't right!" Brock said. "Corsola is a rock type, which has strong resistance against normal attacks like Headbutt! Unless…"  
"Stop talking!" Stevens complained. "I'm the detective, but now is not the time to investigate pokemon statistics!"

Stevens picked out a pokeball and tossed it out. "Go! Quicksilver!"

A tall green insect with large scythes on each foreleg was let loose out of the pokeball. "Scyther Scy!" it cried.  
"Quicksilver," Stevens yelled. "Double Edge attack!"

Quicksilver leapt into the air and dived his head directly at Houndoom. The attack connected with Houndoom's midsection, sending him flying into his trainer.

"One down!" Stevens said as he then turned to his other cohorts. "Jesse, James, Meowth! Why aren't you doing anything?"  
"We don't help twerps," James said nervously. "You're not a twerp, oh no, but…"  
"You two either send out your pokemon now, or it'll be more hours of community service for you!" Stevens threatened.  
"Yes, sir!" Jesse said in a scared tone.

She tossed out her pokeball and out popped Wobbuffet as he placed his paw on his head in saluting manner. "Wobbuffet!" he cried.

"Linoone!" yelled the green haired man. "Tackle attack!"

Linoone leapt forward and aimed his head at Pikachu, but Wobbuffet landed in front of Pikachu. "Wobbuffet!" Jesse cried. "Counter!"

Wobbuffet summoned up his psychic powers to bounce Linoone back and send him flying. Linoone landed heavily on his trainer thanks to the attack. Pikachu and Wobbuffet celebrated by slapping each other's paw (Or as people call it, a high-five).

"Two down!" Stevens yelled. "One to go!"

"Why don't you just give up?" Misty yelled. "We knocked out two pokemon and you're the only trainer standing."  
"Never!" shouted the grey haired man. "We have orders from our boss to destroy this ship to stop you getting to the Orre region!"  
"Don't tell them the plan!" shouted the green haired man.  
"So that's it!" Stevens said. "You boys must be working for Team Dark!"

His team-mates were more surprised about Stevens' quick thinking than discovering where their enemies came from. "How did you work out where they come from so quickly?" Jenny asked.

"A detective's natural instinct," Stevens replied.  
"Now let's finish them off!" Ash yelled.  
"You got that right!" Misty yelled in agreement.

"Pikachu!"  
"Corsola!"

They both shouted the same attack together in unison, "Tackle attack!"

Pikachu and Corsola aimed their attacks on Fearow, who had no clue how to counter two attacks. The attacks connected and Fearow was sent flying back to his trainer. "They're done now!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu! Thunder attack!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and was about to unleash his attack, when suddenly…

"As the posh people would say, allow us!" said a low, croaky voice. "Okay, boys! Dynamic Punch attack!"

A shadowy figure jumped out of nowhere and tossed out six pokeballs, much to Ash and Pikachu's surprise. A Tyranitar, a Feraligatr, a Nidoing, a Salamence, a Metagross and a Blaziken came out of their pokeballs and gave their targets, the Team Dark grunts, their devastating attacks and sent them airborne until they were out of sight.

The man landed on his feet, so did the pokemon. He had black leather clothing, bandanna, beard and sunglasses. "It has been a long time, kids," he said.

Ash and the rest of the team recognised the man straight away and gasped in shock, apart from Officer Jenny who knew that this man would come…  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It can't be!" Ash said in a surprised tone. "Black Jack?"  
"Ketchum," Black Jack replied back, as he turned round and showing a small smile.  
"How's everyone?" Ash asked, also showing a small smile.

"Well…" Black Jack started as he gently stroked his beard. "Alice recently got a Teddiursa and Eevee as pets, John and Sandra have got a lot of jobs to do and Cassandra and Wally have also been busy, but they have been visiting each other on weekends so that their Gardevoirs can spend time together."

"I hope things go well with those two," Ash replied.

"Sorry, we're late," said a familiar girl's voice.

Ash and the others turned to the voice's attention and saw two familiar figures. One was just a few inches shorter than Ash, she had brown hair with both of her ears covered, she was also wearing a red jacket, a white mini skirt, black and white gloves, black tight shorts, and a red bandanna wrapped around her head. The other figure was shorter than the girl, he had black hair, he was also wearing a pair of glasses, a green shirt, brown short and blue trainers.

"May? Max?" Ash said in a surprised tone, while putting a happy face. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"We heard that some pokemon contests are going to open around here soon," May replied. "Then we bumped into Black Jack while he was taking a break from his travelling and he said that he was going on a new adventure. So, how about if we join?"

Ash turned to Jenny. Knowing what he was going to ask, she gave a small smile and nodded. "Ash and Black Jack have a lot of good friends backing them up," she thought.

While they were talking, Black Jack's attention then turned to Pikachu and smiled in a welcoming fashion. "How are things, you little critter?"  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied happily.

All of the pokemon were released from their pokeballs and greeted each other.

Stevens walked up to Black Jack and offered his hand. "Ah, the famous Black Jack," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"Who's this freak show?" Black Jack asked in an uninterested tone.  
"That's detective Stevens," Jenny replied. "The best detective in the world."

Black Jack gave a small "humph", as he turned his attention to two more important people in Ash's life, Brock and Misty.

"What's wrong with him?" Stevens asked in a puzzled tone.  
"Didn't you know?" Jenny said. "Black Jack doesn't like people working for the law, since he used to work for Team Rocket. I even had a hard time convincing him to come with us."  
"How did you get him to come?" Stevens asked curiously.  
"I promised him that he would meet a lot of tough trainers."  
"Ah! Then Black Jack is about to get what he wants."

"Brock," Black Jack said. "How are things with your family?"  
"Everyone's fine," Brock replied. "My brother is still training to become the next Pewter City's gym leader. After my dad retires, he'll be taking over."  
Black Jack smiled and spoke privately to him. "You're only here for Officer Jenny, right?"  
"Oh yeah," Brock said as he blushed a pinkish colour.

Black Jack then turned his attention to Misty as he whispered to himself, "That Brock kid never quits."

"Long time, no see, Misty," he called out.  
"Hi, Black Jack," Misty replied back.  
"It's been a while."  
"Yeah, since the Hoenn League."  
"You're going on an adventure with Ketchum again?"  
"Yeah, I got a bit bored staying at the Cerulean City Gym."

She turned her head to look at Ash, who was getting caught in a noogie by Black Jack's Nidoking. "Besides, someone's got to keep an eye on him," she continued with a smile.

Black Jack then set his eyes on the frightened Jesse, James and Meowth, giving them a nasty frown. "What are they doing here?" he asked in a nasty tone.

"Allow me to explain," Stevens replied, stepping in. "These three were former members of Team Rocket, they've explained that Team Rocket's been changed to Team Missile but they were put into community service anyway. I saw that they would be helpful in my detective work so I took them under my wing."  
"Show-off!" Black Jack thought. "But at least we can keep those guys out of trouble for a while."

"This is great," Jenny said. "Now the introductions are done, we now must book our rooms so we could take a night's rest for tomorrow's trip."

They all entered the pokemon center with Officer Jenny leading the way. "Nurse Joy?" she called out.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Joy asked.

Suddenly, a small blur rushed up to her and grasped her hands in a quick but gentle manner. It turned out that it was Brock, running up to her. "You can help me out by going on a date with me tonight before I leave for the Orre region tomorrow," he said as he teeth sparkled. An anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Nurse Joy's head.

Misty immediately tugged Brock by the ear and pulled him away from Joy. "Let me help you out by getting you back to your senses," Misty said with a frown.

"All right, everybody," Jenny announced. "Everyone have a good night's rest. We will all leave early tomorrow morning. Once we get to the Orre region, we will all discuss the plan there. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, meaning that they don't have any. "Good," Jenny replied as she gave person a key each. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Elsewhere, a mysterious man, whose face that was hiding in the shadows, was sitting at his desk in a posh office room. Three men came into the room, looking quite battered and bruised. The mysterious man got up and checked the bruises on one of his men's faces.

"Where is he now?" he asked.  
"With them," answered one of his men.  
After some thought, the mysterious man said, "They're not taking us seriously, but he will soon enough. Come."

The mysterious man walked passed them out of his office while they followed.

Next episode: Black Jack and his teammates will arrive at their next destination for a new adventure, the Orre region. Will they find the missing people, Wes and Rui? Will they find and defeat the Team Dark Leader? These questions will be answered soon!  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	4. Episode 2, Chapter 1

Episode 2: Now entering the Orre Region

Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning as everyone in the group were getting ready to get on the ship that was about to travel to the Orre Region.

After they set sail, they decided to browse around the ship since it would only take a couple of hours to get to their location. Black Jack leaned on the rails as he observed the beautiful sea. On the back of his mind, he remembered the time of how much his niece wanted to be with him for his new journey.

-Flashback-

Black Jack was relaxing at the backyard of a mansion, which belonged to John, his brother. The mansion was near Goldenrod City of the Johto region. John was a very rich man and owned his part of the company called Burgcorp, which created different types of electronic products for pokemon. Recently, John and his wife, Sandra had been away on business a lot, meaning that their daughter, Alice, was alone a lot. But since her uncle Black Jack was there, she would never be alone. But at that moment, she was taking a nap in her bedroom.

Black Jack had a bottle of beer next to him. He sat up and drank a small portion of his favourite drink. While he was minding his own business, he heard a man calling his name. "Excuse me, Mr. Black Jack," he said in a posh accent. "You have a visitor."

Black Jack looked over his shoulder and saw two people. One of them was bald, middle-aged man wearing a tuxedo. It was obvious to Black Jack that that was his brother's butler. The other was a woman dressed in a police uniform, she had mixed green and blue hair tied in a small ponytail. "Officer Jenny?" Black Jack said in a confused tone. "What do you want?"

Inside the sitting room of the mansion, Jenny explained the situation to him concerning the Orre Region and asked if he could go with her since he was one of the strongest pokemon masters. She also promised him that he would meet tough trainers.

Black Jack gave it some thought. "Fine, I'll go," he said in a low tone. "But if this is going to be a waste of my time, don't come to me again, ya hear?"  
"Can I come?" asked a girl's voice.

A little girl walked in the sitting room carrying a cuddly toy. She was wearing pink pyjamas and was being followed by Teddiursa and Eevee, both which belonged to her. Black Jack forced a small smile. "Like the police lady said, Alice," he replied, knowing that she had been hearing to their conversation. "It's a bit rough out there."

Alice looked down feeling rejected, knowing what her uncle meant. "Oh," she said back as she sadly walked back to her room.

Officer Jenny stood up. "Thank you for your co-operation and your acceptance to our request, Mr. Black Jack," she said. "Meet us in Vermillion City in five days time, we will then set off for the Orre region the following day."  
"Gotcha," Black Jack replied in a down tone, knowing how sad Alice was feeling, and that made him feel bad about it.

As Officer Jenny made her way out, Black Jack made his way to Alice's room. As he came close to the door, he heard soft crying from the other side of the door. He opened it and saw her niece lying on her bed, crying tears on her pillow. Her Teddiursa and Eevee were trying to comfort her but as they saw Black Jack by the door, they moved slightly out of the way as he came over to her.

"Alice," he said in a concerned tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why the sad face?"  
"U-Uncle, go away," Alice sobbed. "I don't want you to see me cry."  
"I've seen you cry once… about having to let go of some of your friends."

Alice teary eyes widened upon hearing that. "You know about that?"  
"Yeah," Black Jack replied as he got up and walked over to her desk, which had small cuddly toys and a beautiful music box. When he opened up a nearby musical box, it played a small chiming tune and a small plastic doll wearing a ballet outfit spinning slowly. "Maybe this will calm you down while I talk to you," he said.

Alice sat up on her bed as she wiped away her tears while Black Jack sat next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"You're worried about not seeing me again, huh?" he asked.  
"Mm-hm," Alice replied sadly as she nodded.

Black Jack started his comforting lecture.

"Alice, I know what it's like to let go of your friends, even with the knowledge that you may not see them again. But you know, letting go of them is one of the bravest things you would ever have to do."

He looked at his loved one and smiled. "It seems to be me that you're as brave as me, kid," he said. "Let me give you one advice, as long as you keep them inside of your heart and mind, they'll never go away."

Alice looked and forced a small smile, but that didn't fool Black Jack one bit, as he knew how sad she was feeling.

"Alice, don't worry," he said in an assuring tone. "After I'm done doing this thing, I'm gonna be coming back here anyway."  
"Promise, uncle?" Alice asked in a hopeful tone, as she held her little finger out in a shape of a small hook. "Cos I heard that you would take me to the park with Little Sis and Big Brother."

Eevee, who was nicknamed Little Sis, and Teddiursa, nicknamed as Big Brother, leapt happily in small jumps upon hearing that.

Black Jack let out a small laugh. "This promise will never be broken," he said as he hooked his little finger onto hers.

The following day, Black Jack was about to leave the mansion for his mission, with the butler accompanying him out of the mansion. "I wish John and Sandra were here," he said. "But it's a good thing I said goodbye to them yesterday on the phone."

He turned to look at the butler who was standing quite near him. "Take good care of Alice and her pokemon, okay?" Black Jack asked.  
"I will, sir," the butler replied as he bowed slightly to him.  
"Uncle, wait!" cried a voice.

Black Jack and the butler looked at the voice's direction and it turned out to be Alice calling for Black Jack's attention. "I have something made especially for you," she said as she held out a wristband made out of flowers and placed it round Black Jack's wrist.

Her uncle smiled at the gift with admiration, he then loosened it and placed it back in her hands. "Look after this for me," he said softly. "I'll be back for it."

He then took off on his motorcycle, making his way to Vermilion City in Kanto. "Goodbye, uncle!" Alice cried as she waved him goodbye. After he was out of sight, she went back into the mansion with tears with in her eyes as she looked at the wristband. "I'll miss you."

Black Jack also had tears in his eyes, as he rode his motorcycle to his next destination.

-End flashback-

"Alice…" Black Jack mumbled to himself.   
"Hey, Black Jack," said a child's voice.

Black Jack turned to the voice's direction and saw Ash, Pikachu and Misty walking up to him. "What?" he asked.  
"We spotted you being alone and decided to have a little chat with ya," Misty replied.  
"Well, I was just thinking about some stuff," Black Jack replied as he turned his face to the sea.  
"About what?" Ash asked.  
"The trainers of the Orre region," Black Jack lied as he turned his attention back to the sea. "If they're as tough as Officer Jenny say they are, I might consider staying there for a while or so."  
"Inviting anyone?" Misty asked.  
"Nope. No one in particular," Black Jack replied.  
"Not even Alice?" Ash asked.

Black Jack became silent for a few moments as he looked down. The two young trainers knew how much Alice meant to him. "We'll see…" Black Jack suddenly replied.

Pikachu also noticed had sad Black Jack was feeling as he leapt off Ash's shoulder and on to his and gently patted him on the head. "Pika pika," he squealed softly.  
"Thanks, you little critter," Black Jack replied, forcing a small smile.

"Attention, passengers! We are moments away from the docks of the Orre region," said an announcer, who was talking from some large speakers. "Would the passengers please collect your belongings and walk to the exit? Thank you for taking the St. Anne. We hope that you would visit us again."

"Sounds like our stop is coming up," Black Jack said as he and his two cohorts walked towards the end of the ship and gazed at the horizon of the Orre region.

"Thanks to you, Alice," he thought deeply with a smile. "I now have a better reason to fight."  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	5. Episode 2, Chapter 2

Weird Dutch Guy: Let's just say that there's another one wink wink

Chapter 2

As the St. Anne was coming closer to the coast of the Orre Region, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Black Jack noticed some nearby docks, a large building and a lot people walking about. "Finally," Black Jack said. "I was getting bored around here."

"Yeah, me too," Ash said. "I could get into some action right now."

Suddenly, a growling noise was heard and it came from Ash's stomach. "How about going for some burgers first?" Misty said as she wrapped her arm around Ash's lower back. "Your determination is as big as your appetite as usual, Ash."

"I agree," Ash replied with a small laugh.

As they got off the St. Anne, along with Brock, Stevens, Max, May, Jenny and the former Team Rocket trio, Jenny announced that they would have to leave for Pyrite Town right away when she spotted a man wearing a police uniform, waiting for them.

"Hang on a sec," Ash said. "I was wondering if we could take a little break. We have been travelling for a long time, y'know."

"I'm afraid that crime doesn't rest, Mr. Ketchum," Jenny replied. "We have no time to spare."

"C'mon, Jenny," Black Jack said. "I bet my next bottle of beer that the other guys are hungry. Right, Brock?"

"I'm hungry for you, Jenny," Brock said dreamily, making his comrades anime-fell in embarrassment, apart from Max and May who pulled each one of his ears.

"Whatever," Black Jack said, who also didn't fall in embarrassment but showed a small frown. "I could torture for some right now."

"How about you three?" Stevens said as he turned to his assistants. "How about a snack?"

"You mean we finally get something to eat?" James said excitedly.

"Yes, but…" Stevens stopped what he was about to say and said, "What do you mean 'finally'!"

"Very well," officer Jenny said with a small sigh. "Ten minutes."

"Let's split," Black Jack said.

After ten minutes of break time, they all gathered back to the previous location where they've split up. "Alright, everybody," Jenny yelled. "On to Pyrite Town!"

She turned to her fellow police officer and walked over to him while the others followed. "You kids go ahead," Black Jack said. "I'll get my bike and follow you."

His comrades nodded as he left the group. As he went outside where the St. Anne was, he spotted his motorcycle that he placed near the entrance after getting off the ferry. He got on it, started up the engine and drove it inside another part of the building. Little did he notice, that there was a small chip was attached to his motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and the others were waiting for him by a couple of police vans. In no time at all, Black Jack made his way out of the building and rode near the vans. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" everyone yelled.  
"Then let's go."

They rode through the dusty roads of the Orre region. As they rode, Black Jack noticed a few fossilised pokemon skeletons and thought that they might've died trying to go through the deserts. It took them a few hours to get to Pyrite Town.

Upon entering, they got out / off the vehicles and observed the town. The place looked filthy and rotten, the buildings looked like that they have been damaged by vandals and never fixed, they also looked badly designed and there was a cave at the other side of town, along with a bridge that looked old but mended… and what was more, it was deserted.

"Hello!" Ash yelled. "Anybody here?"  
"Sshh!" Jenny warned. "What if the Team Dark grunts are on to us?"  
"Simple," Black Jack answered. "We smash their faces in."

"Not if we smash yours first!" yelled a voice, catching our heroes' attentions.

Different Team Dark grunts came out from different places, surrounding them. Black Jack looked and spotted every one of them, even those in hiding. "A bunch of you against nine of us?" he asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you Team Dark punks are outnumbered. Even I can take you all out by myself."

"You against us?" one of the grunts yelled. "You're mad!"

"Maybe…" Black Jack said as he clenched his fists, making bone-cracking sounds. "But I can't have fun on my own."

As he expected, all of his pokemon became released of his pokeballs that were attached to his belt, each of them were letting out their loud roars. "This will make our day," he said with a nasty smile.

"Attack!" yelled one of the grunts. Upon hearing that command, all of them startedcharging and leaping onto to them, most of them threw out their pokeballs to release their pokemon.

Black Jack snapped his fingers, motioning that was now the time to fight. He and all of his pokemon ran at the grunts and pokemon and started fighting them. "Come on, you guys!" Ash yelled as he took out his pokeballs. "Black Jack can't do this alone!"

He tossed them all out and all of his pokemon came out. "Let's get them!" Ash yelled and his pokemon yelled out their battle cries in response.

He and his pokemon joined in the fight, much to Nidoking's annoyance.

(A/N: Pokemon speak their own language so I'm doing the translation here.)

"We don't need any help!" Nidoking yelled as he was beating up a Dodrio, one of the Team Dark grunt's pokemon. "But if you have to join, at least leave us a few!"  
"I always knew that you didn't like sharing, Nidoking," Ash's Sceptile replied as he ran passed him.  
"He's a funny guy, isn't he?" Nidoking asked as he looked down at the beaten Dodrio.  
"WHAT?" all three of Dodrio's heads yelled in shock.

(A/N: Translation ended.)

"Ash's right!" Misty yelled as she took out her pokeballs. "Grarydos, Corsola, go!"

Her two pokemon became released from their pokeballs and yelled out their battle cries, ready for battle. Incidentally, one more pokeball popped open from Misty's belt, releasing one more pokemon.

"Psy yay yay?" the little duck pokemon cried in a confused tone as he held on to its head.  
"Psyduck? Are you saying you wanna battle too?" Misty asked in a hopeful tone.

Psyduck looked at what was going on in a curious way. As he looked on, Nidoking and Feraligatr (Both belonging to Black Jack) held a stop sign each, waiting for a weakened and dazed Hypno to stand up between them. As it did, both of Black Jack's pokemon slammed it in the head with their weapons on each side, knocking him out.

Seeing that, Psyduck panicked as he ran back to Misty and pecked its pokeball, making him being zapped back into it, much to Misty's embarrassment.

"Now that the embarrassment is over," Misty said with closed frowning eyes, she pointed at the opposition and yelled out, "Grarydos, Hydro Pump! Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

Grarydos shot out a huge spray of water at some of the grunts, knocking them down while Corsola glowed vigorously as she shot out numerous Mechas, stinging various grunts and their pokemon.

"C'mon, Combusken!" May yelled as she tossed out her pokeball. "Let's go!"

A young fowl pokemon materialised after being released from its pokeball, yelling out its name.

Team Dark were at a disadvantage, thanks to the teamwork of Ash and the others. In particular, Black Jack's Blaziken was doing away with one of the grunts. As he kicked him the stomach, the grunt stumbled backwards. As Blaziken saw the other grunts coming, he and May's Combusken looked at each other and gave each a slight nod. Blaziken kneeled down on one knee as Combusken ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder, it leapt up again to give a leap kick to the staggered grunt, sending him flying into the other grunts, knocking them down.

"Amazing!" Max said in astonishment. "We only knew Black Jack and his pokemon for a few months and already we're showing some good stuff."

"Things are getting nasty," Stevens said. "And a little suspicious as well."

He turned to his three assistants. "Jesse, James, Meowth," he said as he walked passed them. "Help them out."  
"What are you going to do?" Jesse said.  
"Some investigation," Stevens replied.  
"Peraps we can come wiv ya," Meowth suggested.  
"No!" Stevens replied in protest as he kept on walking. "Ash and the others will need all the help they can get."

Jesse and James turned their attention to Meowth. "Wot?" he asked nervously.  
"You first!" they yelled in unison as they grabbed him and tossed him out. "Double Edge attack!"  
"Wait!" Meowth cried. "I don't know that attack!"

Black Jack's Tyranitar heard Meowth's screaming and turned his attention to him. Instinctively seeing this as an attack, he quickly retaliated and knocked him right back into Jesse and James.

"Leave the clearing to me!" Brock said as he tossed out his pokeball. "Forretress! Explosion!"

A Forretress came out of its pokeball and landed in the middle of the battlefield. It glowed vigorously and exploded, knocking everyone down. After the smoke cleared, a few coughs and groans were heard from various people and pokemon, mainly Ash, Black Jack, Misty and their respective pokemon. As Black Jack got up, he looked around and noticed a lot of the grunts were knocked out, he then noticed Ash covering Misty away from the explosion.

"Misty," Ash said. "You okay?"  
"Pikachupi?" Pikachu squeaked as he leapt towards them.  
"Yeah, thanks to you, Ash" Misty replied with a small smile but she suddenly noticed that Ash's arm was bleeding. "Hey! You're hurt!"  
"It's nothing," Ash said.  
"Nothing?" Misty said in a concerned tone. "Being in this rotten place, you could get germs and sand in there."

"Brock!" Misty called, making him snap out of his trance while he was staring at Jenny. "We need first aid!"

Black Jack noticed that as his and Ash's pokemon were walking over to him.

(A/N: Pokemon translation)

"I have this urge to do that 'sitting in the tree' poem," Feraligatr said with a snigger as he looked at Misty wrapping a bandage around Ash's arm.  
"Go ahead, I'll join in," Sceptile replied as he had both his paws at the back of his head in a relaxing manner.

(A/N: Translation ended)

Suddenly, they sensed that more grunts were coming into the battle scene, while some of them were standing up, recovering from the blast. "Better make it quick with the first aid thing, kids," Black Jack warned as he also sensed the dangers coming in.

"Come and get us, you creeps!" Ash yelled as he stood up. "We want more!"

"Leave them to me," said a young calm arrogant voice. "Umbreon! Confuse Ray!"

Everyone became stunned and confused, thinking of where the voice came from when suddenly the grunts became dizzy as they began to wobble, feeling the effects of the Confuse Ray. "Now, Tyranitar!" shouted the voice. "Hyper Beam attack!"

Out of nowhere, another Tyranitar leapt into the scene and landed on his feet and shot out numerous huge light beams at the grunts and their pokemon. "We must retreat!" one of them cried as he and all of the other grunts ran away, while some lay on the ground unconscious.

A young man stepped off his gigantic machine for a bike and walked into the scene. He had silver spiked hair and confident yellow eyes, with a white stripe painted across his face. He was also wearing a long blue jacket with a weird gadget attached to his sleeve; he was also wearing black jeans and boots.

"It's Wes," Jenny said.  
"Wes?" Ash said curiously.

"Hey, Wes! Wait for me!" cried a girl's voice. She ran into the scene wearing a blue jean jacket with fluffy purple lines as patterns, a mini skirt and red boots. She also had red hair with ponytails on each side. Riding on her shoulder was a Plusle. She quickly grabbed hold of Wes's arm, making him blush in embarrassment.

"And Rui," Jenny continued.  
"Ah ha!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to the voice's attention and spotted Stevens standing next to Black Jack's bike. "What are you doing over there?" Black Jack asked sounding a bit cross.  
"I found something attached to your bike," Stevens replied.  
"What?"  
"A small minichip. I have a feeling that the grunts may have followed us here using this gadget."

Black Jack quickly walked over to Stevens; he snatched the chip away from him and looked at it. "Punks," he snarled as he crushed the chip into pieces. He then angrily looked at Stevens and harshly grabbed him by the neck without choking him. "Rule no.1," he snarled. "Never go near my bike."

"Okay, Black Jack, calm down," Ash said as he got between both men.  
"Fine," Black Jack replied as he released Stevens's neck.

"Wes," Jenny said as Wes was observing Black Jack's actions. "On behalf of the police force, there's a request I'd like to ask you."  
"Well?" Wes replied in an uninterested tone.  
"I was informed that you are looking to take down Team Dark. The thing is, so are we. Would you like to team up with us?"

Wes looked at both Ash and Black Jack, the two pokemon masters with high reputations, and thought long and hard. He then showed a confident smile. "All right then," he replied. "I'm in."  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	6. Episode 2, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours after getting their pokemon healed at a nearby pokemon center. After getting to know each other, the group visited the Pyrite Town police station, along with Wes and Rui. Upon entry, Officer Jenny was there and as usual, Brock just couldn't handle himself as he dashed over to her and gently grabbed her hands.

"Officer Jenny," Brock said dreamily. "It may have been a few hours, but every second is like an eternity."

Jenny became stunned of what he just said, but then calmed as Max and Misty pulled each one of Brock's ears. "And every time you do that, we'll be doing this," Max said with a frown.

"Oh, Officer Jenny," Brock whimpered, much to Wes and Rui's curiosity.   
"Is he always like this?" Rui asked.  
"Every time," Ash replied with a sigh.  
"Pika pika," Pikachu squeaked, with a tone that agreed with Ash.

"Ahem," Jenny said. "Shall we?"

She took them down one of the corridors of the station until she opened a room to her left. The room revealed to have a large map of Orre at the end of the room and a number of chairs. "Please sit down," Jenny said politely. "Make yourselves comfortable."

After everyone sat down on their chairs, Jenny took out a marker pen and circled various locations on the map.

"As you can see," Jenny started. "I've circled three locations of the Orre region, which are Team Dark bases. We, as a group, need to split up into three to take down a base each, and arresting anyone involved."

"And then," she continued as she drew another circle on the map. "We shall meet up on this point to take the final Team Dark base down and arrest its leader. Any questions?"

"Can I make one of those bases explode?" Black Jack asked.  
"If you are certain that it's the right thing to do," Jenny replied. "Yes."  
"So that's it? All we have to do is take a base each, shut it down, meet you at the rendezvous point to find the leader and get him?  
"That's right."  
"Good. As long as there is action, that's fine with me."  
"Are there any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads sideways. "No?" officer Jenny asked. "Good. Now we'll need three groups."

"I'll be going on my own," Black Jack said as he stood up. "You guys pick whoever you want."

"Wait a minute," Jenny said, as Black Jack was about to leave. "You're going to need someone in your group, just in case."

Black Jack stopped and let out a small sigh, knowing that he'll be kept on reminded until he picked his team member, he then quickly picked his team members. "Fine, if I have to… I pick Meowth, May and Max."

"Dah!" Meowth said in shock. "Why me?"  
"Even though you are useless, this the least I could do to get you out of trouble… and double-crossing us," Black Jack replied as he left, just before Max and May could ask him the same question.

"What's up with him?" Wes asked.  
"Don't worry too much about him," Ash replied. "He always likes to do things on his own. I just wish that he would ask for a helping hand sometimes."

"Well, since Black Jack has chosen his teammates," Jenny said. "I'll be the team captain for one of the teams, and I also suggest that Stevens also becomes a team captain for another."

"Okay with me," Stevens replied.

They both took different turns to pick out their team members. In the end, Jenny picked James, Jesse, Wes and Rui, which made Brock's face turn blue and sulk in the corner since he wanted to team up with Jenny so much, while Stevens picked Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Good thing I have a gallant prince by my side," Rui said in a cute tone as she gently held Wes by his arm, making him blush in embarrassment.

"That's that," Jenny said after each team chose their locations. "Now everyone take a good night's rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Black Jack was walking around Pyrite Town carrying around an opened bottle of beer he bought from a local tavern. He spotted a huge dome-like building and heard some cheering inside and wondered if this was a stadium. Upon entry, a ticket seller welcomed him.

"Welcome to Pyrite coliseum, sir!" the ticket seller said enthusiastically.  
"Hey," Black Jack said. "How much is it to get in?"  
"Just ten bucks, sir," the ticket seller replied as he took Black Jack's money in exchange for a ticket.

Black Jack proceeded to walk into one of the audience balconies and noticed that inside of the stadium was quite messy and smelly, he also noticed that there were ten levels of balconies that he could visit and decided to take the fifth level.

As he walked to the fifth level, he looked down and noticed a knocked out Scyther being dragged away by two people. Black Jack also noticed a Rhydon, but it was not any Rhydon as he had a metal arm, replacing one of his forelegs as one of his limbs. 

"Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer cried. "Are you going to let this pokemon walk away with your money?"

The audience, apart from Black Jack, began to boo and yelled out various things.

"Get that freak outta here!"  
"Boo!"  
"No way he's walking away with my money!"

Then, a huge muscular man came onto the battlefield, but the Rhydon showed no fear on his face, yet he showed no determination.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer cried. "I give you… The Liberator!"

The audience gave a standing ovation, while Black Jack showed no expression either. As the Liberator took out his pokeball the announcer walked over to him.

"Remember, no cheating," said the announcer as he covered his microphone.  
"I thought you said everything goes!" the Liberator said.  
"Yeah, but some people may not like that," the announcer replied. He then placed the microphone near his mouth. "BEGIN!"

The Liberator tossed out his pokeball and a four-armed tough Machamp came out and showed a few poses to show off while Rhydon showed a pose of his own, he beckoned Machamp to come and attack him.

Machamp dashed at Rhydon and punched him in the stomach, staggering him. He then punched Rhydon in the face, making him spin round and walk a few steps away from him, trying to recover.

Machamp aimed another punch at Rhydon but Rhydon quickly retaliated, as he turned round and gave a punch of his own at Machamp's incoming fist. As both forces collided, there was a huge clanging noise and Machamp yelled out in pain as he took away his hand to shake away the pain.

While Machamp was distracted, Rhydon grabbed hold of him and began punching him in the stomach like he was a punching bag with his metal foreleg. After some repeated blows, Rhydon held Machamp by the head and headbutted him in the face, knocking him out without feeling the recoil. "No!" cried the Liberator in disbelief. "This can't be happening!"

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer yelled as the Liberator called back his Machamp. "Here's your winner, Mecha!"

"So that's the Rhydon's name," Black Jack thought in an interested tone.

No one liked the announcement and continued booing at Mecha. As the Liberator walked out, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, a man with blue jeans, blue jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, red cap, and long brown scruffy hair walked in. "Hey," he said, catching the announcer's attention. "I want a challenge."

Mecha looked at his challenger and smiled, as he thought that he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Noticing his confident smile, the announcer made another announcement. "We have a surprise challenge here, ladies and gentleman! Mecha will face… um…"

The announcer looked at the challenger. "Isaac Wolfpack," the challenger said.

"Isaac Wolfpack!" The announcer cried enthusiastically. "The rules and stakes will continue as usual!"

Isaac walked over to his respective part of the battlefield and took out his pokeball. "Go! Heracross!" he shouted as he tossed it out.

A horned blue bug pokemon came out of its pokeball and prepared himself for battle. "Heracro!" he hissed in a determined tone.

Without warning, Mecha rushed towards Heracross and attempted to slam his metal arm on him. "Heracross!" Isaac yelled. "Dodge it!"

Mecha missed his attack as Heracross did as he instructed as he barely moved out of the way by leaping over him. While Heracross was leaping, he somersaulted and landed behind Rhydon.

Mecha turned round as he swung his metal arm at Heracross. "It's using his metal arm again, Heracross!" Isaac warned. "Try to use your one of your counters!"

Mecha missed again as Heracross jumped and grabbed hold of Mecha's head and slammed his face to the ground.

"Facebuster," Black Jack thought as he observed the match. "And people say that wrestling's fake."

Mecha slowly stood up holding his hurt face, feeling dizzy. "Get ready to go on the offensive, Heracross!" Isaac yelled.

Heracross crouched down, ready to give Mecha whatever attack Isaac yells out. As Mecha stood fully up, Isaac yelled out his attack, "Body Slam!"

Heracross quickly ran at Mecha like a speed bullet and launched himself at him like a missile but Rhydon grabbed him and slammed him on his back, causing major damage. "No!" Isaac cried. "Heracross! Get up!"

Mecha held up his metal arm and attempted to knock Heracross out with it but the blue bug moved out of the way, making Mecha punch the ground instead and creating a huge crack in it.

"Heracross, set him up!" Isaac yelled. Upon hearing that command, Heracross beckoned Mecha to chase him around. Mecha chased Heracross around the arena until Heracross ran up to the arena wall, he then jumped off the wall and fell fifteen feet, landing his body on top of Mecha's, knocking him down.

"Impressive," Black Jack thought.

"Heracross!" Isaac yelled in concern as he noticed his Heracross holding onto his damaged stomach. "Are you okay?"

Heracross nodded to his trainer, motioning that he wanted to go on. "Okay!" Isaac yelled. "Get ready to use your Megahorn!"

Heracross's horn glowed vigorously as Rhydon shook away his dizziness while he slowly got back up to his feet. "Now!" Isaac yelled. Heracross did as he was told and charged at Mecha at the speed of sound but Mecha saw that coming as his metal arm glowed while he gave Heracross a vicious punch to the damaged gut, sending him flying to the feet of his trainer and knocking him out, much to Isaac's disbelief.

As Heracross fell on his back, Isaac kneeled down to him. "Heracross," he said. "I'm sorry… I should've been more strict with you…"  
"Hera…" Heracross whispered apologetically.

"Ladies and gentleman, here's your winner… Mecha," the announcer yelled while Mecha turned round to walk away.

Suddenly, some rumblings were felt and heard throughout the entire arena…  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	7. Episode 2, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were some rumblings throughout the entire arena, much to everyone's curiosity and fear. Suddenly, a huge army tank came crashing into the arena, knocking down a lot of people.

Black Jack spotted a familiar Team Dark symbol. "Them again," he snarled.

Mecha and Isaac also looked at the symbol, but with different expressions. Mecha let out a small growl as he looked at it.

"Team Dark," Isaac thought with a lot of hate in his tone. "They're gonna get it for dissing with my dad!"

Black Jack jumped off from the audience balcony and landed on his feet, catching their attention. "What the…" Isaac said in a surprised tone. "You're…"

"Hi, kids," Black Jack said. "That tank looks like a tough cookie for you two, so I suggest you kids get outta here."

"No!" Isaac yelled. "I'm not gonna let those punks get away with it after what they have done to this place!"

Mecha's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to the tank.

"Fine by me," Black Jack said as he folded his arms, waiting to see some action.

"Subjects to terminate," the tank said, which spoke in a robotic language. "Black Jack… Mecha… Isaac Wolfpack… the leader will be pleased."

"The tank knows these guys?" Black Jack thought. "I better ask later."

Isaac took out two of his pokeballs off his belt. "Ninetales, Electrike," he yelled as he tossed them out. "Go!"

A nine-tailed vixen and a small dog with yellow spiky mane came out from their pokeballs, yelling out their battle cries.

Different parts of the tanks opened the hatches and showed different kinds of guns and began shooting out, aiming for its main targets but to no avail.

All three of the battling pokemon kept on dodging each of the tank's attacks, with Mecha using his speed and strength to destroy each weapn. "Ninetales, use your Flamethrower attack!" Isaac yelled. "Electrike, Thunderbolt!"

Both pokemon charged up their respective powers and shot them out in unison, making the same weapon as their target, causing a small explosion on impact. "We got it!" Isaac said.

The tank didn't stand much of a chance against Mecha and Isaac and his pokemon, but defeating that tank was very time-consuming.

Realising this, a hatch on Mecha's metal arm opened and he fired out his weapon like a gun, destroying every weapon in sight, enough to make Isaac impressed. In no time at all, all of weapons were completely destroyed. "All weapons' damaged," the robotic tank said. "Unit in need of repairs."

"No, unit in need to be even more smashed," Black Jack said as he took off his sunglasses, showing his arrogant eyes. "Because of your poor targeting."

He took out a pokeball and tossed it out. "Salamence!" he yelled. "Flamethrower attack!"

A blue dragon pokemon came out of his pokeball and shot out a huge lick of flame and the tank felt the heat of the attack and malfunctioned. "I think it's gonna blow!" Isaac yelled.

"Everyone return!" the two pokemon trainers yelled as they got their respective pokemon back into their pokeballs, apart from Mecha. They all made their way out of the stadium just in time before the tank exploded, along with the Pyrite Coliseum.

Sometime later that evening, the police have arrived to find out what was going on. During the process, the ambulance came by to pick up the injured people while the police questioned various people.

Ash, Misty and others also walked into the scene and spotted Black Jack looking at the destruction of the stadium. "Black Jack," officer Jenny said as she and the others walked up to him. "What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you," Black Jack replied and he started his story.

After Black Jack finished explaining things, everyone knew that Team Dark would be behind the destruction of the stadium, even though Black Jack did make the tank explode.

Officer Jenny turned her attention to Mecha and Isaac, the unorthodox pokemon and the young trainer Black Jack mentioned during the explanation.

"Isaac," Jenny said as she walked over to them. "Black Jack told me how skilled you are."

"Really?" Isaac said excitedly while Mecha showed no expression. "He said that I'm that talented?"

"Of course! That's why I have proposition for you," Jenny said. "We are on the trail of a criminal organisation called Team Dark, we're doing this in three groups, Black Jack is two members short and I was wondering if you two like to team up with him."

"No problem!" Isaac replied excitedly. "How about it Mecha?" 

"Well, I don't know much about you guys," Mecha said in a deep voice, surprising everyone as he offered his hand of friendship. "Let me introduce myself, my name's Mecha."

"A Rhydon… that talks?" Max said in shock.

"What?" Meowth said with a shrug. "Never saw a pokemon that talk human-talk before?"  
-  
More coming! Reviews please!


	8. Episode 2, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone made their way back to the hotel and decided to go to sleep. Only two people and one pokemon weren't able to sleep. Mecha, Black Jack and Isaac sat on the roof of the hotel, with Black Jack drinking some beer.

"Hey, kids," Black Jack said. "While we were battling that tank, it knew both of you. Why's that?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Isaac asked. "Cos I don't think you want to."  
"Then why did I ask?" Black Jack asked.

Isaac sighed a small sigh. "Okay… I'll tell ya…"

"It was a few months back when I was taking a break from my pokemon journey. I was visiting my dad when he was working in a small shop, when I found a bunch of thugs messing around with him and setting fire to his shop. They warned him that he still owed them more money, that's when I started to take action into my own hands.

"I tried to take each and everyone of them out but there were too many of them and they battered me and my pokemon pretty badly. They told to consider this a warning to me and my dad. If my dad couldn't get the money within a month of that time, they would have me killed. After they left, I sent my dad away to…"

He suddenly stopped his story, realising what he was about to say. "I better not say it," he said. "You never know who might be listenin'"

"True, true," Black Jack said.

Isaac continued his story. "That was when I decided to make Team Dark my target for dissing with my dad, he's the only family I've got now."

"I know how that feels," Black Jack said. "I have a brother named John, and he was the only family I've got until he got a family of his own. But what about your mom?"

"She and my dad got divorced when I was a kid," Isaac replied. "She's now out there pokemon training, that was the last time I've heard from her. Hopefully, I'll meet her again one day and battle her."

Black Jack let out a small sigh. "And you, Mecha?" Black Jack asked. "What's your story?"

"Alright," Mecha said with a sigh. "Before I became part of Team Dark, they stole me from my old trainer, along with my other buds. They erased most of my memory and turned me into this freaking robot. I badly wanted to escape, but if I tried to, they'd have me killed."

He looked at his robotic foreleg, cursing Team Dark for what they've done to him.

"But somehow, I did manage to escape the base… I've used a trash chute of one of the Team Dark bases and slid to the outside. After they discovered that I disappeared, they became obsessed with chasing me."

There was a short silence between them, until Black Jack showed a small smile. "Mecha," he said. "Why don't you team up with Ash instead of me?"

"Huh?" Mecha and Isaac said in unison. "Why?"

"I like to do the things the hard way," Black Jack said. "If you team up with me, I have a feeling that we'd get job done quicker, while waiting for the others to do theirs."

"Suit yourself," Mecha said with a shrug. "We'll talk to Stevens in the morning."

With that, they remained silent and continued staring at the stars for the rest of the night until dawn came.

A few hours after that, everyone got ready to set off on their respective paths. Before they did, Black Jack and his team suggested that Stevens could take Mecha with him. After some discussion Stevens agreed to Black Jack's proposal, since Black Jack would be taking his motorcycle. So therefore…

The first team consisted of Wes, Rui, Jesse, James and officer Jenny.

In the second team there was Black Jack, Isaac Wolfpack, May, Max and Meowth (who wasn't very happy about teaming up with Black Jack).

The third team contained Ash, Misty, Brock, detective Stevens and Mecha.

Each team were taking their respective vehicles, which were Black Jack's motorcycle (with extra sidecars for Max and May), Wes's motorcycle (which also had extra sidecars) and a police van for Ash's team. They drove to the exit of Pyrite Town. "Well, this where we split," Ash said as everyone got off the vehicles.

"Guess so," Isaac said.

"I almost forgot," Jenny said as she held out three cell phones. "Each team leader will need to carry one of these in case of new information. I'll keep one for myself."

She handed one of the cell phones to Stevens and the other to Black Jack. "And remember this everyone, we're all heroes now. Let's just kick some butt."

"My sentiments exactly," Black Jack replied as he gave a thumb's up. "Good luck, kids."

The three teams set off in three different directions, looking forward to new adventures and challenges. For Black Jack, it's time for smashing more heads and drink more beer.

Elsewhere, in a dark office, a shadowy figure was viewing the monitors and saw that Black Jack and his comrades part ways into different directions. "So…" he said. "They decided to make things interesting, eh?"

Next episode: Wes's team arrives in Andaa City, looking to find one of the Team Dark bases. What kind of surprises is Team Dark holding for them? 

More coming! Reviews please!


	9. Episode 3, Chapter 1

Episode 3: Rui and the beach

Chapter 1:

Wes, Rui, Plusle, James, Jesse and Officer Jenny arrived at a pokemon center in Andaa city.

"Er, Officer Jenny?" Rui said. "Can you tell me why we're stopping here?"

"The informants have told us that this would be the place where Team Dark would strike next," Jenny replied. "They also told me that one of the buildings around here is their hideout. Our job right now is to find their hideout and arrest everyone involved."

"But how can we find their hideout without being recognised?" Rui asked.  
"We could go in disguise," James replied.  
"Of course!" Jesse replied. "That's the exact same plan I was thinking!"

"Good idea, you two," Jenny said. "Plus, we'll need to split up."  
"Plusle?" Plusle said curiously, who was riding on Rui's shoulder.  
"Not you, Plusle," Rui said, giving out a small giggle.

"First, we'll need a change of clothes," Jenny said. "After that, Jesse and James, you two can hit the east side of the streets, I'll take the west and Rui can take the beach to guard the citizens…"  
"Yay!" Rui cried happily. "Wes can come with me!"  
"I don't think so," Jenny replied, much to Rui's displeasure. "Wes can…"  
"Stay here," Wes finished in an uninterested tone.

Everyone became shocked at Wes's announcement. "What is that, Wes?" Rui said as she frowned. "You're not coming with us?"

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Wes asked.  
"Well," Jenny said. "You can stay here in case Team Dark attacks the pokemon center."  
"Then let's check in."

After everyone checked in their rooms, Rui gave a small sigh at the fact that Wes wouldn't be with her that day.

Wes was in James's room as James got dressed in a Sherlock Holmes costume. "Well," James said. "What do you think?"  
"Going to a fancy dress party?" Wes said as he observed what James was wearing. "Plus, it's very hot outside."  
"I might've guessed," James replied as he sweated heavily.

Wes left the room shaking his head. As he walked down the corridor, he saw Rui in a cute red bikini carrying a plastic bag. "Going to the beach now?" he asked, while blushing slightly.  
"Yeah," Rui replied. "If you get bored here, you can come see me at the beach."  
"Plusle!" Plusle cried excitedly.  
"Yep, we'll have some fun there, Plusle. See you later, Wes."

Rui walked passed Wes while carrying Plusle on her shoulder. Wes let out a small breath and turned his head round to look at Rui. "She sure is cute in that bikini," Wes thought to himself. "Eh? What am I saying?"

"Is everyone ready?" officer Jenny called out as she came out of her room. She let down her hair and also had a white t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses.  
Wes snapped out of his deep thinking. "Yeah, Rui just left. She's taken Plusle with her."

Suddenly, Jesse and James popped their head's out behind Wes, much to his surprise. James was wearing a normal schoolgirl uniform while Jesse was wearing a typical schoolboy outfit. "You do realise it's summer, right?" Wes commented as another sweatdrop appeared on his head.

When Rui and Plusle made it to the beach, Rui decided to do a little bit of sunbathing while Plusle decided to take a little swim. Rui then began to admire the beach. "I just wish Wes was here with me…" she thought.

She fantasised that Wes was with her, swimming in the sea, running around playing tag, and then they would admire the sunset, holding each other's hands, then they would kiss each other on the lips.

"It would be so romantic!" Rui said to herself while blushing. "Wouldn't it, Wes?"

She turned her head to her left, hoping that Wes was there. But it was Plusle, carrying a bucket of water as it playfully splashed it all over her. "Why, you little…" Rui snarled in an angry tone. She then yelled out, "You ruined my daydream!"

Her yelling knocked Plusle off its feet and it landed of its back. It sat up while rubbing its butt. Before it realised it, the bucket fell on top of it, making it trapped.

After realising what she had done, Rui ran up to Plusle and took the bucket of it. "Sorry about that, Plusle," Rui said sympathetically. "But thinking about Wes can make me go crazy."  
"Plusle," Plusle replied happily, understanding Rui's feelings.

Rui looked far at the horizon of the sea and let out small sigh. "Wes… please come out."

Back at the pokemon center, Wes was lying on his bed. He was remembering the time after the leader of Team Snagem was being arrested.

-Flashback-

Wes was researching through a computer about Team Snagem and came across another criminal organisation called Team Dark.

"Team Dark? What have they got to do with those guys?" Wes thought.

He hacked into the Team Dark computer and gained information of grunts, past thefts and others. As Wes was about to find out who the leader of Team Dark was, the computer malfunctioned. "I don't think so," said the computer.

The computer shut itself off as the smoke came out of the monitor and hard drive. "A virus," Wes said in realisation.

Rui came in carrying a tray of drinks. "Something wrong, Wes?" she asked.

"Not really," Wes replied, as he turned round with a smile. "Do you want to go on another adventure with me?"

"Another one?" Rui asked excitedly. "Yay!"

Wes quickly turned round, hiding his blush away from her. "What made me ask her that?" he whispered to himself.

-End Flasback-

After he remembered those moments, Wes let out a small yawn as he drifted off to sleep.

More coming! Reviews please!


	10. Episode 3, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rui was walking along the beach with Plusle and soon spotted a man sitting in a hut, selling anything beach related.

"Hey, Plusle," Rui said. "Wanna buy some stuff?"  
"Plus! Plus! Plus!" Plusle replied happily.

They both quickly walked over to the shop. "Hey there, kid," the shopkeeper said. "Is there anything you want here?"

Rui spotted a beautiful looking necklace. The lace looked like it was sparkling like a diamond, and there was a small pretty looking shell attached to it. "Pretty," she said enthusiastically.

"Hmm? You like this one?" the man asked.  
"Yes," she replied. "How much?"  
"Five dollars. It may look pretty, but nothing special. But rumour has it that it brings good luck."  
"Really? I'll take it!"

After she bought the necklace, she carefully observed it as she sat down. "Plusle, plusle?" Plusle asked curiously.  
"Oh, nothing special," Rui replied, hoping she answered Plusle's question correctly.

Suddenly, a huge exploding sound was heard a few distances away. Rui and Plusle looked at its direction. Rui took a pair of binoculars out of her carry bag and looked into it so she can see what's going at the far distance.

She saw a man in a uniform driving an army tank. He was driving over other vehicles while firing randomly at different shops. "Team Dark!" she cried in shock. "C'mon, Plusle! We got work to do!"  
"Plusle!" Plusle cried in a determined tone.

As they left the beach, Jenny stepped in front of the tank. The tank stopped and a Team Dark grunt came out and stood on top of the tank. "What do you think you're doing?" Jenny yelled.  
"I'm just testing out this machine," the grunt answered joyfully. "And having fun at the same time."  
"I'm placing you under arrest!"  
"Aw! You're such a spoilsport!"

The grunt jumped back inside the tank and resumed towards Jenny. Suddenly, a Seviper swung its glowing tail and slammed it on the right side of the tank, but it caused no damage on it, much to Seviper's surprise.

It was Jesse's Seviper as she and James ran into the scene. "Jesse and James!" Jenny cried. "I had doubts that you two would be coming here."  
"Well, it was either that or we could get beaten up by Black Jack or Stevens!" James complained as he took out his pokeball. "Go! Cacnea!"

He tossed out his pokeball and out popped Cacnea. Cacnea immediately gave James a big loving hug and at the same time piercing his Mechas into James's skin. "Eeeeeeeee!" James cried in pain. "Cacnea! Pin Missile attack!"

Cacnea leapt off James and shot out his attack. "Cacnea!" it cried.

The pins hit the tank but it bounced off causing no damage at all. "Not good," Jenny said as the tank continued towards them. "Jump out of the way!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, back at the pokemon center, Wes walked out of his room after taking a short nap. "I wonder what Rui is doing?" he thought to himself. He walked down to the main entrance but found out that the automatic door could not be opened. "Hey!" he said. "What's going on here?"  
"I'm afraid you can't leave," said a woman's voice.

Wes turned round and saw a nurse behind him. "Why not?" he demanded.  
"You may not believe this," the nurse replied. "But there's trouble going on outside. A tank is nearby blowing up nearby shops."  
"Oh no!" Wes thought worryingly.  
"So for your own safety, I suggest that you remain here."  
"I can't do that!" Wes yelled in a desperate tone. "I have to be outside! You have to open this door!"

He took out his identity card, showing that he is working for authority. "Oh!" the nurse replied in realisation. "You could've showed that to me earlier."

She went back to the desk and pressed a button to open the door. "Thanks, nurse Joy!" Wes called as he ran out of the door.

Back at Jenny, Jesse and James's location, their pokemon were at a losing end as they were no match against the giant tank. The pokemon were down and hurt and no longer able to battle.

"Chimecho! Return!" James cried as he held out his pokeball.  
"Return! Dustox!" Jesse cried.  
"Growlithe! Return!" Jenny ordered.

"We have no pokemon left!" James cried worryingly. "What are we gonna do?"  
"You do nothing!" a voice shouted. It was Rui and Plusle running onto the scene.

"Leave that tank to me and Plusle!" She yelled in a determined tone. "Plusle! Thunderbolt attack!"

Plusle leapt into the air and charged its electric powers, it then let out a large yell as it shot out a powerful electric attack. "Attaboy!" Rui shouted. "Zap it good!"

But after taking the Thunderbolt attack, the tank took no damage! "What?" Rui yelled in shock.

"Don't you morons ever learn?" the tank driver taunted. "This tank is unstoppable!"  
"Oh really?" said a familiar calm voice. "Tyranitar! Tackle attack!"

A Tyranitar dived down on the tank and knocked it down. "Hey! Who did that?" the driver shouted from the inside.

Wes landed on the floor, along with his Umbreon and Espeon. "Well, well," he said.  
"Wes! You came!" Rui cried excitedly.  
"Just dropping by," Wes replied.

Suddenly, a strange blue energy surrounded the tank as it self-righted itself so it would be ready to battle again. "Did you actually think a knock like that would stop my precious machine?" the driver yelled.  
"There are other ways," Wes replied with an evil smile.

More coming! Reviews please!


	11. Episode 3, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before Wes came, all of the pokemon that Jenny, Jesse, James and Rui were using were knocked out. All was lost for these four but Wes finally ran into the battle scene along with his Tyranitar, Umbreon and Espeon.

He was about to shout out his next attack. But suddenly, a pair of tentacles shot out of the machine and laced around everyone, except Rui who barely dodged out of the way. The people and pokemon struggled to get themselves free but to no avail.

"Huh! Eight out of nine ain't bad!" the driver shouted. "You can only watch your friends scream in pain, little girl. Then you can see this lovable machine toss them all out to sea!"

The tentacles began to squeeze the people and pokemon captured; soon they would be out of breath. "Oh no you don't!" Rui yelled as she took out a gigantic mallet she had in her bag.

"Hey! Where did she get that hammer from?" James said in a scared tone as he struggled to be free.

"I've no idea," Wes replied as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING MY WES!" Rui yelled as she smashed her mallet on the tank, created a huge dent in it.

"No!" cried the driver. "Not my beautiful machine!"

The tank began to malfunction and the tentacles began to loosen up, releasing Wes and the others. "Thanks, Rui," Wes said as he landed on his feet. Some of his comrades weren't so lucky as they fell on their faces or lower back.

"Now," Wes said. "Where was I?"

The driver began to panic as he knew that Wes about to order another attack. "Umbreon!" Wes shouted. "Use Confuse Ray!"

"What?" the driver yelled.

Umbreon's eyes glowed a hint of purple at the tank and the grunt's eyes became swirly as he became confused.

"Now, Espeon!" Wes shouted. "Zap Cannon!"

Espeon leapt into the air and charged up his electric powers. After he became completely charged, he shot out a small ball of electricity. The move connected and the inside of the tank began to malfunction.

"No! She's gonna blow," yelled the grunt. He quickly made his escape as he jumped out of the tank. He landed on his feet and attempted to make a run for it. Officer Jenny and the others were about to give chase but to their distraction, the machine exploded. The force made everyone fall down as they lost balance.

After the explosion, everyone picked themselves up. Wes helped Rui up to her feet. "You must be the craziest girl I've ever met," Wes said in a caring tone. "Thank you."

"No need," Rui need as tears of joy came out of her eyes. "You're safe, that's the most rewarding part."

Wes showed a small blush upon hearing that. Rui had a look of realisation on her face as she took out the necklace she bought earlier.

"Wes, I bought a gift for you," she said as she showed him his gift.

"For… me?" Wes asked as he gazed at the beautiful necklace.

"Yeah. If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck," Rui replied while blushing.

"Oh no!" Officer Jenny said, not knowing that she was disturbing the moment. "That Team Dark crook has gotten away. The least we can do now is find him."

"There's no need for that!" yelled a familiar voice.

There was a huge earthquake that made everyone lose their balance again. Rui dropped the necklace in the process. It turned out that the Team Dark grunt was back, accompanied by a huge robot.

The robot was the same size as Wes's Tyranitar, it had arms and legs built in along with different kinds of weaponry. The grunt began to laugh evilly as he held a remote control. "You destroyed one of my precious creations," he snarled. "Now you all will pay!"

He pressed various buttons to control the robot as it leapt into the air. Rui was about to pick up the necklace that she had dropped, not knowing that the robot was about to land on her. Seeing this, Wes desperately tackled Rui out of harm's way. But the necklace wasn't so lucky as the robot landed right on top of it, crushing it into little pieces, much to Rui's shock.

Wes quickly got back up. "That wasn't very nice!" he said. "Picking on a girl like that!"

The grunt wasted no time as he took control of the robot as it ran towards Wes and attempted to punch him but missed as Wes dodged out of the way, taking Rui along with him.

"Tyranitar!" Wes yelled. "Stomp attack!"

Tyranitar jumped and landed on top of the robot, knocking him down. The robot easily shoved Tyranitar off its back. "Good, that grunt is distracted," Wes said as he placed Rui at a safe distance. "Stay here, Rui."

He ran off to continue battling while Rui looked at the destroyed necklace with sadness. "Wes's necklace…" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Wes won't be lucky without this…"

Suddenly, She had a fiery look in her eyes. "That robot's gonna get it now," she said angrily.

Back at the battle, Tyranitar was being held down by the grunt's robot. "You see!" the grunt taunted. "Your pokemon is no match for this robot!"

"We'll see about that," Wes replied. "Tyranitar! Try to fight back!"

Tyranitar struggled to get himself back up using his great strength. As he got to his feet, he shoved the robot away. "Not bad," the grunt said. "Let's see if you can cause a dent."

"With pleasure!" shouted an angry yet girly voice.

Rui held up a mallet, which was much bigger than the one she held before, while everyone was staring at her direction. "Think you can smash Wes's things and get away with it?" she yelled as she leapt into the air. She slammed her onto the robot's head, much to everyone's awe, with Jesse and James being the most scared.

The robot, without the head, had its hands out as though it became blind. Still angry at the robot, Rui continued to smash the robot to pieces.

"I have to get out of here," the grunt said in a nervous tone. As he turned round, Rui was suddenly there in front of him and she gave him an angry look, much to his surprise. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked in a scared tone.

She didn't answer as she raised her gigantic mallet. "Don't do it!" the grunt yelled cowardly. But Rui didn't listen as she slammed her weapon onto him, causing a huge explosion upon impact.

Everyone's eyes became widened with shock and concern at the nearby explosion, with Wes being the most concerned. "Rui!" he cried as he ran into the smoke of the explosion, his pokemon were about to follow him but Jenny stopped them.

It took a while for Wes to get Rui out of the smoke. They were both coughing as Wes was carrying the exhausted Rui on his arms and laid her on the floor. Rui's eyesight became blurry as Wes whispered to her, "Hold on, Rui… hold on."

Her eyes slowly closed upon hearing that.

A little later, Rui and Wes were sitting on the beach, alone together. They were both admiring the setting sun as they sat close to each other. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Rui asked.

"Not as beautiful as you," Wes replied.

Rui looked at Wes's smiling face and blushed. "I love you, Wes."

"I love you too," Wes replied.

Their faces began closing in with closed eyes. They were about to kiss, when suddenly…

"Plusle!"

Plusle leapt in front of Rui's face as she quickly opened her eyes. She found out that she was in a familiar room as she was wearing a small purple tank top and her mini skirt. She also noticed that the nurse was sitting next to her. It all turned out to be a dream.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty's awake," the nurse said.

"Where am I?" Rui asked.

"You're back at the pokemon center. Wes and the others brought you back here after you passed out."

"Wes! Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he went over to the beach a short while ago."

Jenny came into the room to check on Rui. "Ah, Rui," she said with a smile. "You're awake."

"What is it, Officer Jenny?" Rui asked in a down tone.

"I just need to tell you that the man you beaten up was actually a robot, so no worries there. Also, the other police officers came round to look for the base. They found it and arrested the other grunts. My theory is that the robotic grunt was actually the general of that base, without him the other grunts didn't stand a chance. Now it's up to Black Jack and the others to deal with the rest."

"That's great," Rui said, still in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Plusle?" Plusle asked, also curious.

"I've bought Wes a necklace today," Rui explained. "I was told that it would bring him good luck if he wears it."

"You don't need to count on a piece of jewellery to have good luck," Jenny replied. "Wes is a strong trainer. Besides, with you around him, I guess he'll always have good luck."

Rui looked up to her teammate and smiled. "Thanks, officer Jenny," she replied.

On the beach, not far from the pokemon center, Wes was admiring the sunset, along with his pokemon. "Rui's right," he said. "This beach is a great place to relax."

He placed his hand in his pocket, took an object out of his pocket and looked at it with a smile. It turned out that it was the broken necklace, which was now fixed.

In a dark room, a shadowy was viewing Wes on one of his screens while placing his finger on his chin. "Too bad I lost a base," he said. "But perhaps I can have them as my advantage… and to my amusement."

Next episode: Black Jack's team arrive at a camp full of homeless people… and gets captured by Team Dark. How will the team and the hopeless get out of that predicament?

More coming! Reviews please!


	12. Episode 4, Chapter 1

Episode 4: Pick on the weak

Chapter 1:

It was a cold dark night in an oasis. A lot of people in rugged clothing were living in patched-up tents; a lot of poor pokemon were there as well. Suddenly, a bunch of men in Team Dark uniform came round and knocked them about with metal rods and their unleashed pokemon.

"How many times have we told you before, you freaks!" yelled one of the Team dark grunts. "This is our territory! Now get lost!"

"B-but…" cried one of the poor people nervously. "Where will we…"

Before he could say another word, he was knocked out by another Team Dark grunt in the face with the metal rod.

"Not our problem," he replied. "You guys better listen or else!"

Two shadowy figures were standing on top of a tree branch, spying on them. One of them was six-foot ten and the other was five-foot ten. "How brave of you Team Dark punks," the taller figure said out loud, catching their attention. "Picking on the weak."

They picked out their pokeballs and tossed them out.

"Mightyena, go!"

"Get'm, Feraligatr!"

The two pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and yelled out their battle cries.

"Mightyena! Take Down attack!"

Mightyena leapt into the air and tackled a bunch of Team Dark grunts in one attack.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr breathed in heavily and then let out a big jet of water spray out of his mouth and shoved the other bunch away.

The large figure spotted one of the grunts taking out a gun. He jumped down and landed on the grunt's back. He grabbed the gun that the grunt had dropped and broke it into pieces with his hands. All of the grunts immediately recognised him as the one and only, Black Jack.

"Y'know, there are quicker ways to get to heaven," Black Jack said. "Or somewhere else."

The other figure climbed down to the bottom of the tree. That man was none other than Isaac Wolfpack. He spotted a metal rod that one of the grunts had dropped and picked it up.

"If you guys want to fight, why don't you fight us instead?" he asked as he motioned them to fight.

"We gotta warn the boss about this," said one of the grunts. The other grunts nodded in agreement and ran off. Black Jack jumped off the grunt that he landed on. He quickly grabbed him by the back of his jacket and smiled at his face nastily while the grunt startled.

"Why did you pick on those people?" Black Jack asked.

"Well, er…" the grunt started nervously. "They were in our territory and we had to get them to move away from here."

"Oh really? Tell your boss that he should let these people stay wherever they want. Also, tell him that he can catch me whenever he wants because I'm sick and tired of looking for him!"

Black Jack forcefully shoved the grunt away from him and picked up another metal rod. The grunt saw this as an opportunity to make a run for it. "Now get back home, you punk! Your mom's waiting for you!" Black Jack snarled angrily as he chucked the metal rod at him, missing him on purpose.

"You shouldn't have let him go, Black Jack," Isaac said. "He could've told us where his base is."

"I bet my boot that he wouldn't say anything," Black Jack replied. Upon saying that, Meowth, Max and May ran into the scene.

"Long time, no see," Black Jack said.

Meowth stopped as he tried to get some air back. "How can I keep up wiv yous guys?"

Before anyone can answer, the trio realised that the poor people and pokemon were staring at them. Some of them were scared of them; some of them were suspicious of them.

"I guess these guys could do with a little help," Black Jack said.

"Good idea," Isaac replied. "At least we'll have some company for tonight's rest."

"Wot?" Meowth cried. "We can't share our…"

Black Jack grabbed him and covered his mouth to shut him up. "Shut your 'Meowth!'" he snarled.

Elsewhere, a man in a suit was sitting at his desk, talking to another man but in a lab coat.

"… So that is what the boss wants you to do, Dr. Lawson," said the man in the suit. "The grunts have informed me of their location. They are just outside our base."

"Message received and understood," Lawson replied.

"I hope you're aware about the boss's feelings towards failure."

"I am aware of that, dear sir, but I hear that he does worse when he's in a good mood."

Back at the location of the homeless, Isaac was nursing the sick and injured people while Meowth and Max were comforting the pokemon. Black Jack wasn't doing much as he sat alone. May carried two opened cans of baked beans and offered one of them to him.

"Thanks, kid," Black Jack said as he accepted her offer.

May sat down next to him and they both looked at the stars and a small moment silence came between them.

"So…" Black Jack started breaking the silence. "I've been wondering, Ketchum told me that you prefer taking part in pokemon contests rather than leagues. What made you come here to this place, knowing that it's a rough one and that it doesn't hold any?"

"Well, you know a little bit about me, Black Jack," May started. "I had some adventures with Ash. Ever since he left to take a break from his journey, I felt kind of bored without him. When we've bumped into each other and you mentioned that you and Ash are going on a new adventure, I figured that it would be fun to team up with you guys."

"I know that tone," Black Jack said. "You used to like him, didn't you?"

May became slightly shocked and blushed slightly at what he said. "How did you know?" she said.

"Let's just say that nothing can be hidden away from me," Black Jack replied with a small smile.

May let out a small sigh. "Yeah," May said as she looked down on the grassy floor. "But ever since I noticed how close Ash and Misty were… I decided to let him go cos I want him to be happy… Misty's also a good friend of mine, so I want her to be happy as well. I came here to help them out so they can be there for each other…"

She looked at the stars again. "If only I've met him first," she said in a down tone.

"Listen," Black Jack said. "Ketchum's a tough kid. I noticed that he took a couple of hits, but that never stopped him doing anything, so there's no need to worry about him."

May let out a small sigh in response and Black Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said putting on a small smile. "You'll find someone someday."

Suddenly, helicopters were hovering over the entire camp. Isaac angrily stood up. "Hey! Some of us are trying to get to sleep, you insensitive jerks!" he shouted.

Small cans were chucked out of the helicopters. "Oh no!" Black Jack said. "This doesn't look good."

He quickly grabbed May and tried to make a run for it as some foggy gases came out of the cans. They became surrounded by the gas and fainted as they breathed in. The others also fell asleep.

As soon as the gas faded away, the helicopters landed and several Team Dark grunts came out of them. One of them took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Task accomplished, sir," he said.

"Good," replied a familiar voice. "I'll send out a truck for our guinea pigs. People and pokemon alike."

"Yes sir."

"A little word of warning… make sure Black Jack doesn't escape. I have a little job for him later."

More coming! Reviews please!


	13. Episode 4, Chapter 2

WeirdDutchGuy: Nope, it's not Giovanni. Thanx 4 d review.

Chapter 2

Black Jack was asleep in a small room, which looked like a prison. He slowly opened up his eyes as he woke up. "Where the heck am I?" he thought to himself as he picked himself up.

He looked around the room and soon realised that he, his comrades and the innocent people have been captured and he got locked up in the Team Dark base. "How embarrassing!" he thought. "I gotta think of something to get everyone out of here."

Elsewhere, in another part of the Team Dark base, the innocent were being surrounded by the grunts, along with Isaac, Max and Meowth. "I don't like the look of dis one bit," Meowth said nervously.

"You all have nothing to fear," said a voice. Everyone looked in fear as they saw the man in the lab coat, Dr. Lawson.

"Do not be frightened," he said. "I have sent my troops to collect the whole lot of you to help you all have a future. All I need is your attention and your trust."

"Who are you? And where's my sister?" Max demanded.

"Hey! Shut up!" shouted one of the grunts as he shoved him down.

"There was no need to be rude, Clark," Dr. Lawson replied. "I, myself, have been rude enough not to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Lawson, currently performing operations and experiments to increase one's strength. I gathered you all here to do just that, for I promise everyone that they will have a great future and purpose in life. And don't you worry, child, your sister's safe."

"I don't know about you guys," Isaac said. "But there's no way you're going to be operating on me!"

"We said shut up!" shouted another grunt as he smacked Isaac in the face.

"Why you…" Isaac snarled angrily as he started pummelling the grunt about. The other grunts jumped on him and started stomping on him. Meowth and the others were held back and hurt by another bunch of grunts.

Dr. Lawson turned round, uninterested of the situation as he turned round to look at another grunt. "Adrian," he said. "Get Black Jack out of his cell and lead him to the operating room."

"But sir," Adrian replied. "I don't think Black Jack will not agree to your favour."

"We have to take risks sometimes. If he refuses, then you must force him into it."

"Yes, sir."

Back in Black Jack's cell, he was thinking of a way to get out of that predicament. But when he heard the door opened, he smiled at the fact that Team Dark was either brave or stupid enough to let him escape. Even though he had the chance to escape he decided to let the grunts in first. Three grunts stepped into the cell, including Adrian.

"What do you want?" he asked in a rude tone.

Adrian stepped in. "Hello," he said, trying to be brave. "My name is Adrian."

"I don't care," Black Jack replied bitterly.

"I have a proposition for you. Dr. Lawson wants to perform an operation on you. We all know that you and you're pokemon are very strong, but Dr. Lawson can make you stronger. In exchange, he wants your attention, trust, your worthiness and loyalty to Team Dark."

"Firstly, I'll become stronger my own way," Black Jack replied. "Secondly, I'm loyal to no one but myself and my pokemon!"

Black Jack ran at the grunts and started pummelling them. After knocking out the two grunts, Adrian got scared and took out a gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" he cried.

Black Jack quickly stepped towards him and knocked the gun out of his hand. He then punched him in the stomach causing him to vomit and fall to the floor wriggling in pain. Black Jack ran out of his cell to look for the other prisoners. Adrian took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and reported the problem to Dr. Lawson.

"You fool!" Dr. Lawson yelled back. "Send out two of our strongest pokemon trainers you can find in this building!"

"But sir," Adrian groaned. "I'm afraid that their pokemon aren't fully developed yet…"

"Just do it!"

Black Jack ran across various rooms and corridors to look for the prisoners to help them escape. Finally, he got into a room where the prisoners were being held. A bunch of Team Dark grunts were surrounding them until Black Jack entered.

"Hey! How did you get out!" shouted one of the grunts.

"I told you he's unpredictable!" whispered another loudly.

"This is as far as you can go! It's game over for you!" shouted the first grunt.

"I'm no computer games expert," Black Jack replied. "But a guy like me can smack all of you punks into pieces in one go."

The grunts came rushing in on Black Jack but he fended them off, knocking them down and out. "I can't just have fun on my own," he said as he took all six pokeballs off his belt and tossed them all out. "C'mon out, boys!"

All of his pokemon came out of their pokeballs and they continued the fight against the grunts. "Black Jack and his pokemon can't do this alone," shouted one of the homeless. "Let's help them out!"

All of the homeless, including Isaac, Meowth and Max ganged up on the grunts, Black Jack looked round to see if everyone's there, he noticed that one person was missing… May. Soon all of the grunts were knocked down and out. "Meowth, Max, Wolfpack," Black Jack said as he called back his pokemon. "Get these people out of here. I'm going May-hunting."

"May-huntin'?" Meowth asked himself as Black Jack ran away.

"Okay, people!" Isaac yelled. "You heard the big man! Let's move out!"

"Wait!" Max yelled. "Let me go look for her!"

"Let him go," Isaac said, holding Max back. "Black Jack knows what he's doing."

Knowing this, Max gave up trying to get through his comrade, and had full faith in his friend.

Black Jack was running through corridors trying to look for May. Even though he and his teammates rescued the prisoners, he can't just let one person die in the hands of Team Dark.

He immediately stopped and looked round, he randomly selected a door and barged into it. But, instead of finding May, he found Adrian and two tall, muscular men standing beside him.

"You again…" Black Jack snarled bitterly.

"Ah, Mr. Black Jack," said Adrian confidently. "Since you've rejected our offer and rudely left without letting us giving you a demonstration, I think that now would be a good time to show you why you shouldn't have refused us."

More coming!


	14. Episode 4, Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Black Jack was hoping to find May in the room he just barged into. Instead, he found Adrian, one of Dr. Lawson's grunts, along with two tall and muscular men standing beside him. This should've meant trouble to Black Jack but being a proud and confident man, he saw this as a bunch of losers being there to waste his time.

Adrian pointed at Black Jack. "Number One and Number Two!" he yelled. "Show him no mercy!"

Number One took out his pokeball and tossed it out. "Go! Fearow!"

Number Two tossed out his as well. "Go! Machamp!"

A Fearow and a Machamp popped out of their pokeballs. Those two pokemon had their veins throbbing around parts of their bodies. Black Jack guessed that some types of chemicals might have increased their strengths.

"Time to show you freaks how weak you're truly are," Black Jack said as he tossed out his pokeballs. "Blaziken and Feraligatr! Go!"

Blaziken and Feraligatr popped out of their pokeballs and yelled out their battle cries.

"Machamp!" Number Two yelled. "Tackle attack!"

Machamp charged at Feraligatr at high speed and shoved him into the wall of the room, making a huge crack in it. "Feraligatr!" Black Jack yelled. "Get out of there!"

"Too bad that Blaziken can't fly," Number One said, catching Black Jack's attention. "Fearow! Drill Peck attack!"

Fearow dived directly at Blaziken while spinning like a drill, also at high speed. But Blaziken quickly dodged out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Too bad that Fearow can't score a hit!" Black Jack replied. Seeing that Blaziken can take on Fearow without his help, he turned his attention on Feraligatr.

Feraligatr shoved Machamp into another wall. He then gave him a punch to the face. Machamp's eyes glowed red as more veins appeared on other parts of his body. Feraligatr stepped back in shock and confusion.

"Just don't let your guard down, Feraligatr!" Black Jack warned. But it was too late, as Machamp came charging at him like a train moving at high speed, pushing and crushing Feraligatr through many walls.

"I don't like the look of this one bit," Black Jack said, looking at the action between those two. "C'mon, Blaziken! Let's go!"

Blaziken's eyes looked back at Black Jack as he was battling against Fearow. Fearow dived down at him again but Blaziken quickly reacted to that attack by swinging one of his legs upward, kicking Fearow in the lower beak to stop his attack. Blaziken followed up with a roundhouse Blaze Kick attack to Fearow's face, sending him flying to the wall, knocking him out.

"Fearow!" Number One shouted.

"You fool!" Adrian shouted. "How can you let a super pokemon lose to a pathetic one?"

"Nice kicks, Blaziken," Black Jack said with a smile. "But right now, we gotta find Feraligatr!"

Blaziken followed Black Jack closely as they ran through the holes that Machamp and Feraligatr caused. "Oi!" Number One shouted. "Get back here! We're not finished yet, you coward!"

"I got better and more important things to do than waste my time with idiots like you," Black Jack replied as he and his pokemon ran through the damaged walls.

Elsewhere in the base, Dr. Lawson was looking at a girl, who was tied to her seat. "You're an interesting girl," he said. "Interesting towards my studies. I became quite impressed with the way you've tried to fend off my men until they've finally strapped you on this comfy chair. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you, bone-face?" the girl replied angrily, trying to be brave.

"Now don't be too nasty, child. I only want to give you something that no one would, a purpose in life."

"Why should I trust you? What do you want from me?"

"Ah! Good questions. I don't want anything from you. But I will promise you this, you will become stronger and after I have finished studying and testing you, everyone will look up to you as though you have the potential to do everything."

He let his hand out, wanting to shake the girl's hand. "Deal?"

Suddenly, Machamp and Feraligatr smashed through the wall of the room from the outside. "What is this?" Dr. Lawson shouted in shock and anger. "Get out of here! This is not a stadium!"

Black Jack and Blaziken ran into the room where the damaged wall was and spotted the girl strapped to the chair. "May!" Black Jack yelled. "We'll get you out of here! But first, we're gonna knock the brains out of that Machamp!"

Machamp held Feraligatr by the head and attempted to headbutt him in the face. Feraligatr retaliated by grabbing a metal pole off the floor and hitting Machamp on the head with it.

Machamp became momentarily dazed. "Hit him again!" Black Jack yelled. Feraligatr did as he was instructed and used the steel pole to hit Machamp's head again and again until Machamp fell to his knees.

Number One and Number Two were creeping up behind Black Jack and Blaziken. But Black Jack and Blaziken quickly noticed and turned round to fight them.

Black Jack gave Number Two a punch in the face. Number Two staggered back but recovered from the blow as he punched back at him. Black Jack recovered quickly and gave him an angry look. "Stop wasting my time!" Black Jack yelled.

Number Two punched Black Jack in the face again, but Black Jack didn't even flinch. Number Two became shocked and scared as the angry Black Jack grabbed him by the neck and started pushing and choking him at the same time.

Blaziken was fighting against Number One. Number One let out a loud roar as he charged at the calmed Blaziken. He went to punch him in the face but Blaziken easily blocked the attack and kicked him in the mid-section, staggering him. As Number One recovered from being hit, Blaziken shook his head in disappointment.

This angered Number One a little bit as he again charged towards him and lifted up his arm to punch him in the face. Blaziken stood his ground, waiting for his opponent to finish his attack, but Number One quickly changed his attack to a sliding kick. Blaziken predicted that coming as he leapt into the air, making Number One miss his attack. Blaziken's foot quickly landed on top of Number One's face, smashing his head to the floor, making him unconscious.

Adrian ran into the room to find out what was going on. He looked at Blaziken and smiled confidently as he sneakily took a pebble out of his pocket. "He'll do good for the operations," he thought as he beckoned Blaziken to come and attack him.

Blaziken knew that this would be a trick, but like Black Jack, he'd never back down from a challenge as he quickly ran towards him. Adrian flicked the pebble directly at Blaziken's face, but he saw it coming and knocked it aside. But the pebble was only there to distract him while Adrian was about to attack him. Knowing that this would happen, Blaziken confidently grabbed his incoming fist and twisted his wrist, causing Adrian to yell out in pain, he then quickly pulled him by the arm and gave him a karate chop to the shoulder, knocking him out cold.

Blaziken noticed that May was still tied to the chair, and quickly tried to untie her.

Back at Black Jack and Number Two, Black Jack kept on slamming Number Two's head against the walls. "Not so tough now are you?" Black Jack asked as Number Two was lying on the floor. He quickly spotted an operating table nearby with wheels attached to it and thought an evil thought.

"How about we go for a little ride?" Black Jack asked evilly. He picked up the motionless man and placed him on the table. Black Jack ran as he pushed the table with Number Two on it.

While he was pushing the table, he spotted Machamp and Feraligatr still fighting each other. "Take a dive, Machamp, you insult for a pokemon!" Black Jack snarled as he gave the table a great big shove. Feraligatr spotted the table coming towards him and Machamp and jumped out of the way. Machamp wasn't so lucky as he got caught with the collision of the table. The force of the table sent Number Two and Machamp crashing through the window. They fell seventy-feet, crashing to the ground, much to the shock of the people who were escaping the base.

"What happened?" Max asked in a shocked tone. "This didn't involve Black Jack did it?"

"Gee," Meowth replied. "I hope not, or else dee other guys would have a few words to say about dis."

Isaac checked on the fallen Machamp and its trainer by feeling their pulses. "Thank goodness," he said in relief.

Back inside the building, Blaziken and May stared in awe when they saw what happened. Black Jack walked into the room, gnarling his teeth in frustrated manner… then he smiled evilly. "Is there a doctor in the house?" he asked nastily as he looked round.

To the pokemon, May, and Black Jack's disappointment, he was nowhere to be seen. "Oh well," Black Jack said sarcastically.

Outside…

"Alright, you guys!" Isaac yelled, catching the poor people's attention. "As soon as Black Jack and May come out, we can all get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" an angry voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice's attention… it was Dr. Lawson, holding a gun. "Perhaps you all didn't hear me very well," he said. "I tried to be nice to you people. But since that didn't work, I'm now forcing to get back into the base and be operated so you will all work for Team Dark!"

"So that's it!" Isaac shouted. "I'll take your bullet but the other guys will trash the other bases!"

"Don't be a fool," Dr. Lawson replied. "Just do as I tell you!"

"We pay no attention to punks like you!" said a nasty voice.

A man knocked the gun out of Dr. Lawson's hand. He then forcefully made him turn to look at him in the face. That face belonged to none other than Black Jack… who looked really angry, even with his sunglasses on.

"Mr. Black Jack!" Dr. Lawson said nervously. "I know it was a bit unorthodox to bring you here to this base but I only wanted to run a few tests on you and I also promise you a real purpose in life…"

"Test this!" Black Jack snarled as he punched him in the face, knocking him down.

Dr. Lawson was whimpering in pain as he held his hurt face. Black Jack walked towards him and crouched down to him. "If you want to keep a promise, then promise me this," he said in an evil tone. "Never ever harm these people again. You will make me this promise cos I am the last guy that you want to mess with… understand?"

Dr. Lawson nodded, agreeing to keep that promise. Black Jack walked towards the gun that he knocked down and picked it up. "C'mon, boys and girls," he said. "Let's go."

"Black Jack," Isaac said as he pointed at Machamp and Number Two. "What about those guys?"

"Leave them," Black Jack replied in moody tone.

They walked deeply into the oasis. "And just to make sure that they don't do any more operations…" Black Jack thought as he grasped the gun harshly.

Suddenly, most of the Team Dark base exploded, much to Dr. Lawson's distress.

At the same time the building exploded, Black Jack broke the gun into pieces. "Good thing I dropped a bomb in there while I was looking for the kid," he thought as he tossed the broken parts of the gun aside.

It didn't take the people long before they found their tents since it was close to the Team Dark base. Everyone thanked Isaac, Max and Meowth for bringing them back to safety while Black Jack sat alone.

May walked over to him and sat next to him. "Black Jack… I'm sorry," she said.

"For what, kiddo?" Black Jack asked in a calmed tone.

"For getting you in trouble."

Black Jack smiled. "Don't worry, kid. I got into troubles bigger than this."

"And I also wanna thank you," May said. "For saving my life."

"No problem, kid."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah."

Black Jack was waiting for a reply, but to his surprise, May had fallen asleep. He smiled as he carefully picked her up and took her to her tent. He placed her in her sleeping bag so she could sleep through the night. "Nighty night, kid," he whispered as he left.

The next morning, everyone in the group started to pack up their things, except Black Jack who claimed that he doesn't need any paraphernalia. As they packed, May couldn't help but think what Black Jack did the other night just to save her… does he love to hurt people just for fun or would he do anything to help others in need, even if it meant hurting others.

After they finished packing, Isaac went to make an announcement to the homeless. "Okay, may I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked at Isaac, wanting to know what he had to say. "Since everyone of you need to find new homes, I strongly recommend that everyone should follow us and we'll take you the pokemon center. They'll have food and drinks and they also have treatment for those in need of medical attention…"

"It's not that we don't appreciate it," replied one of the poor people. "But we prefer to live in this oasis. We want to be connected with nature and pokemon to become one with them."

"I guess we all have different ways with life," May replied. "Besides, since that base is gone, these people are safe."

"I tink Jesse would disagree wiv dese people," Meowth said.

"Again, we want to thank you for saving our lives," said another homeless person. "We don't know how to repay you."

"Well, er…" Meowth mumbled.

Suddenly, Black Jack's fist came down on Meowth's head, knocking him down and making his eyes swirly.

"No need," Isaac replied. "You're all safe and happy, that's the rewarding part."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Isaac, Max, May, Meowth and Black Jack left camp together. As they got out of the camp's sight, Black Jack's face turned from a small smile into an evil frown. "Team Dark leader," he thought deeply. "You've seen what I have done to that base… now let's see if you're as hopeless as they are."

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was viewing the screens, this time mainly on Black Jack. "You're due for a loss, sooner or later," he snarled.

Next episode: Ash's team arrives at the third Team Dark base… but it appears to be empty…

More coming!


	15. Episode 5, Chapter 1

WeirdDutchGuy: Like Dr. Lawson said, he noticed how May fended off the grunts and thought that she might become useful.

Episode 5: Lost in base

Chapter 1:

"There it is."

Mecha, Ash, Misty, Brock and Stevens have made it to the third base. The second task at that moment was to find and arrest the criminals involved.

"Okay, let's get 'em," Ash suggested.  
"Wait a minute, Ash," Misty warned. "What if there are guards out there? There are chances that they would bring out the others."  
"Good thinking," Stevens said. "And I thought I was the detective."

They sneaked near the base. It appeared to be unguarded.

"Quiet," Stevens said. "Too quiet."  
"We might as well scout the area," Brock said.  
"Good idea. But make sure no one sees you."

The group went into separate directions. Half an hour later, they made their way back to their spying place. All of them said that they've spotted no guards.

"I'm getting the feeling that this base has been abandoned," Stevens replied. "But we should sneak inside the base, just in case. Any ideas?"

"Strange," Mecha thought. "Team Dark always has their bases heavily guarded. I don't like the look of this one bit. Still, if we do get a surprised ambush, I'd like to see how Ketchum gets out of that situation."

"There's this trash chute that I spotted," Brock suggested.  
"Ew!" Misty complained in disgust, not liking the idea of climbing up the chute. "Does anyone else know another route, a clean one?"

Everyone shook their heads, much to Misty's disappointment. She turned to Mecha. "Mecha," she said, sounding hopeful. "You have been a Team Dark member before right? Don't you know another way in?"  
"Well, I didn't shake my head for nothing," Mecha replied.

"Well, I'm not going in there," Misty said.  
"Well, we could have you on the lookout," Stevens said as he placed his finger on his chin while thinking.  
"Just don't let the bugs out here bite you," Mecha warned. "Their bites sting a lot."  
"B-b-bugs?" Misty said being startled.

Before she could let a loud scream, Ash ran over to her and placed his hand on her mouth just time before she could possibly alert the grunts from the inside the base. He hugged her, comforting and assuring her that he was there for her.

"Was it something I said?" Mecha said in a puzzled tone.  
"Misty hates bugs," Brock said. "It's like Black Jack not liking Team Rocket."

Knowing that she had no choice but to go with them, Misty let out a small sigh of irritation. "I'm not going to like this one bit," she thought.

They found the trash chute, which was at the back of the base where Brock found it. None of them were enjoying the experience as they crawled through, with Misty being the most irritated as she kept on cursing their entrance route.

The chute led them into room where it appeared to be a kitchen. Everyone was taking deep breaths as soon they have finished crawling through the smelly chute. Mecha quickly spotted a security camera on the kitchen wall and disabled it.

He then walked over to a ventilator and tugged it off the wall. "You guys get into this ventilator," he said, giving them the directions to the security room. "I won't be able to fit in there, so I'll have to make it to the control room my own way."  
"Won't the guards spot you?" Stevens asked.  
"As long as I have this metal arm, they'll see me as one the base's pokemon. If they try to call for help, I'll knock them out."  
"Looks like you'll get there first," Brock said. "It's not easy crawling through those things."

As soon as Stevens, Ash, Misty and Brock climbed into the ventilator, Mecha quickly attached the metal part on the wall. He then made his way out. He walked through corridors, hoping that no one would see him and he also avoided the sightings of the cameras along the way.

"Huh," he said. "No one's here. Is this place really abandoned?"

He finally made it to the control room. As he opened the door, he found that his comrades made it there first.

"Mecha," Ash said. "Did anyone spot you?"  
"Avoiding the cameras wasn't easy," Mecha replied. "But I managed to avoid them all."

They noticed that the entire monitor screens were switched off, meaning that all of the security cameras have been switched off.

"Something's really wrong here," Mecha said.  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
"Why would a base like this be abandoned?" Mecha said as he scatched his head.  
"Well, it could be that Black Jack and the others might have destroyed the other bases. And after hearing that, the members of this base probably made a hasty retreat," Stevens answered theoretically.

"Surprise, surprise, law people," said a voice.

Everyone quickly looked around, as they didn't know where the voice came from.

"You're voice sounds lousy," Mecha joked. "Hang up and call again."  
"So, Mecha," replied the voice. "What brings you here? Doing the laws' dirty work?"  
"I work for nobody, I only work for myself," Mecha replied calmly.  
"Of course. I'm just calling to warn you that the grunts of this base would be returning to give you all a great big surprise."  
"I knew it," Stevens moaned.  
"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Ash said with a frown.  
"I apologies for ruining the surprise for you… just act surprise when they get back. Tara."

The speaker was then switched off.

"There's two things to do," Stevens said. "I'm gonna set the timer here in the control room for thirty minutes. After I've set it, we gotta get out of here. Got that everyone?"  
"Got it," everyone said in response.

Mecha ripped open one of the controllers and Stevens placed the time bomb in it while setting the timer. "Now!" Stevens yelled. "Go! Go!"

Everyone ran out of the room and made their way to the kitchen as quickly as possible. But to their shock, they saw the trash chute shutting itself up, making them unable to escape. "No!" Ash said. "Mecha, if you secretly know more secret exits of this place, now's the good time to tell us."  
"I can't," Mecha replied. "The only we can do now is find it."

More coming! Reviews please!


	16. Episode 5, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Mecha, and Stevens were running through corridors to make their way to the exit. "Man! This place is like a maze!" Brock said in a frustrated tone.

Ash suddenly saw a mysterious creature leaping around very fast and that caught his attention, slowing him down, only to realise that an electronic door slammed itself up, making him stuck on one side of the door and his teammates stuck on the other.

That caught everyone's attention. "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried worryingly. He, Brock, Misty, and Stevens tried to break the door down but to no avail. Not even Mecha can break it down.

"Ash!" Misty cried in a worried tone. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" Ash yelled in reply, hoping that they could hear him. "But I can't open this door!"  
"C'mon, you guys!" Mecha said. "We have to find another route!"

Realising that his friends and loved ones were running around to look for him, Ash decided to look for them as well. As he ran around into different rooms, he felt that something hit him in the face, knocking him down. Ash quickly got up and looked around in confusion. "Who did that?" he demanded.

Suddenly, to his surprise, a strange creature appeared. It had a human-like body but he had green reptile skin with zigzag patterns, it also had human feet and hands and also had a head of a familiar reptile pokemon but its eyes looked more sinister. Ash quickly took out his pokedex and pointed at the creature.

"Pokemon unidentified," the pokedex said.

"Say what?" Ash said in shock.

Without warning, the creature turned itself invisible again, making Ash vulnerable to any of its attack. "Wait a minute," Ash thought as he took out a pokeball off his belt. "I've been in this situation before."

"Sceptile, go!" Ash yelled as he tossed out his pokeball. A large green gecko pokemon materialised when he became released from his pokeball, and placed a small twig in his mouth.

"Let's see," Ash thought, being cautious. "Kecleon has the ability to turn itself invisible… so that means that Sceptile and I will have to listen to the sounds."

"Sceptile," Ash said, catching Sceptile's attention. "This pokemon has turned itself invisible, don't use your eyes to look for it, use your ears to listen to whatever sound it makes."

Sceptile nodded to his trainer, as he understood his instructions and got himself ready for battle.

Both Sceptile and Ash closed their eyes with the intention of listening to the sounds that the creature was going to make.

They heard some clanging sounds nearby, catching Ash and Sceptile's attention. They immediately opened their eyes and closed them again, waiting for another sound to come up. They then heard some light and quick footsteps coming towards them. "Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Attack it now! Slam attack!"

Sceptile swung his tail towards the incoming attacker, but for some reason, it looked like he missed and was hit instead by the invisible creature in the stomach. "So that mutant Kecleon is pretty quick too," Ash thought as he gnarled his teeth.

Sceptile fell hard on the floor but quickly got back up. "Try to keep calm, Sceptile," Ash said. "We still have to keep to our strategy."

Sceptile and Ash closed their eyes again, waiting for the creature to attack again. As expected, the invisible creature made another sound as it attempted another attack but this time, Ash shouted out another command. "Sceptile, Endure!" 

Sceptile tensed himself as the creature hit him in the gut. Even with great impact the creature made, Sceptile showed no pain. After withstanding the attack, he instinctively went behind it, grabbed it and held it in a chokehold by wrapping his arms around, assumingly, its head. The creature became visible again as it lost its concentration of keeping itself invisible and fell to its knees.

After a long struggle of surviving the chokehold, the monster suddenly found the strength to stand up while Sceptile was still holding on, much to Ash and Sceptile's surprise. "What's it going to do?" Ash yelled.

The monster ran to a wall with Sceptile still hanging on its back neck. Before anyone could react what was going on the monster turned round and slammed Sceptile into the wall. "Don't give up, Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Stay tough and hang in there!"

The monster kept on slamming Sceptile onto the walls until Sceptile released the monsters neck, letting the monster free from his grasp. "Sceptile! No!" Ash cried, upon seeing Sceptile releasing the monster.

Sceptile fell on its back looking very hurt as he held his hurt back. Ash took out Sceptile's pokeball and was about to call him back. Upon seeing that, the creature zoomed over to him and knocked it out of his hand and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

Ash shook away his dizziness as he looked at the monster walking away from him and towards his injured Sceptile. Not wanting to get his pokemon hurt anymore, Ash ran over to the monster and forcefully turned him around and punched him in the face. The monster retaliated by grabbing him by the neck, choking him and holding him up in the air.

Sceptile slowly got up to his feet while watching his trainer being choked by the monster. Not wanting to see him getting tortured, he suddenly glowed brightly green and quickly walked over to the monster. Like Ash did, he forcefully turned the monster around and punched him into the face, causing a blinding flash of light upon impact. The creature released Ash's neck and fell unconsciously to the floor.

After giving that devastating punch, the glow around Sceptile's body slowly faded away and he fell to the floor, taking heavy breaths while holding his hurt back. Ash was also breathing heavily as he walked over to his gecko pokemon. "Good job, Sceptile," Ash said as he took out his pokeball. "You need a long rest."

As Sceptile materialised back into his pokeball, Ash heard footsteps. He turned round and saw a large man in Team Dark grunt suit coming his way. "Great!" Ash said. "More trouble."

The grunt took a pokeball off his belt tossed it out. A Blaziken materialised as it came out of his pokeball. "You shouldn't have picked first, bud," Ash said as he picked out a pokeball of his own. "Go! Swellow!"

He tossed out the pokeball and a black, white and red bird pokemon materialised as it popped out of its pokeball. "Swellow! Swellow!" it squawked. The two trainers and their respective pokemon stood ready for battle.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	17. Episode 5, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mysterious Team Dark grunt and his Blaziken stood calm and silent as they waited for Ash to call out his attack. "The way this guy's standing looks familiar," Ash thought while looking at the grunt.

"Go, Swellow!" he yelled. "Wing attack!"  
"Fire Punch," the grunt said calmly.

As Swellow flew straight at Blaziken, flames engulfed on Blaziken's paws as he charged at Swellow. To Ash and Swellow's surprise, Blaziken ran passed the bird pokemon. A bigger shock came on Ash's face as he thought that Blaziken was going to attack him. But another surprise came on Ash's face again as Blaziken ran passed him.

Ash looked behind him and noticed that Blaziken had caught something… or possibly nothing.

Blaziken swung his clenched paw forward and landed on someone or something invisible as it turned itself visible. It turned out to be another creature that looked like the previous attacker; only it had purple reptile skin.

It fell to its knees, holding its hurt gut. As it looked up, Blaziken glared at him with his fiery eyes before giving him a strong punch to the face, knocking him out.

Ash stared at Blaziken in shock and puzzlement. "But how… why…" he said in puzzlement.

"Always know who your enemies are," the grunt said, catching Ash's attention. He took off his cap to reveal his identity. "That blow that Sceptile delivered to the first attacker was a real ace, Ketchum," he continued with a smile.

"What the…" Ash said in a shock. "Black Jack! Where are the others and what's with the costume?"

"Sorry about that, Ketchum," Black Jack replied. "The kids and I decided to take a rest for the night, so I went off for a little walk while the others took a nap, I spotted this base so I went inside. And the costume, good for entering and escaping."

Ash then remembered what was also happening at that very moment when he called back Swellow into his pokeball. He explained the situation happening so far and that they must escape the building before the bomb explodes.

"Simple," Black Jack said as he took out another pokeball. "Go! Tyranitar!"

He tossed out his pokeball and Tyranitar materialised as he became released from his pokeball. "Blaziken! Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Smash that wall!"

Both of his pokemon ran and smash the wall, revealing a huge hole showing the outside of the building. "Nice job, boys," Black Jack said as he held up two pokeballs. "Return!"

Black Jack took a look at how high the ground was from his location, he then turned around to look at Ash. "It's not that far down," Black Jack said. "But if you have to, use your flying pokemon or use any pokemon that knows Vine Whip."

"Wow!" Ash thought in an impressed tone. "That was… too easy."

He turned around to make his exit. "See you later, Ketchum," he said.

He jumped out of the hole and landed on his feet outside the building. He then continued walking away, knowing that he would meet up with them at the final rendezvous point.

Back at Ash's location, Misty, Brock, Stevens, Mecha and Pikachu finally caught up with him and noticed a huge hold on the wall. "You made a hole!" Mecha said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Good," Stevens said. "We can now make our escape."

"Wait," Ash said. "We have two injured pokemon here."

His teammates looked at the two unconscious monsters lying on the floor. "What are they?" Brock asked in puzzlement.

"No need to worry about that now," Stevens said. "We have to take them with us."

Ash took out one of his pokeballs and tossed them out. "Meganium!" he yelled as he tossed it out. "I choose you!"

A green dinosaur-like pokemon came out of his pokeball and yelled out her cry. "Meganium," Ash said. "Lace your vines around us and lift us down to the bottom."

Meganium did as she was instructed as she laced her vines around everyone's bodies. "We don't have much time left," Stevens warned, referring to the time bomb he planted earlier. "We only have one minute left."

Despite Stevens's warning, Meganium and the others stayed calm as Meganium steadily placed the group on the ground floor of the outside of the building. "Twenty seconds left," Stevens warned as he checked his watch.

Ash immediately took out his pokeball and called Meganium back into her pokeball. "Fifteen seconds left," Stevens yelled. "Let's run for it!"

Everyone was running as far away as possible from the building, with the two mutated Kecleons being carried by Mecha.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The base exploded and everyone lost their balance, falling to the ground. They all picked themselves up and looked at the destruction of the base. They all sighed with relief as Stevens took out his cell phone and dialled a number on it.

"Pyrite Police Station," said a woman's voice on the other phone.  
"Detective Stevens here," Stevens said. "Requesting ambulance from the pokemon center, reporting two inured…"

He looked at the two monsters, wondering what they were. "Pokemon," he finished.

"Make it three," Ash said. "Sceptile's injured as well."

"Did you hear that?" Stevens said. "We have three injured pokemon."

As the others took deep breaths after some running, Ash looked at the destruction of the base. Misty walked up to him and held him by the hand, catching his attention. They both exchanged smiles and then looked at the destruction of the building. "Thanks, Black Jack," Ash thought, remembering one particular past event. "I owe you one."

Meanwhile, the shadowy figure was viewing a monitor in a dark room. "They destroyed my third base!" he snarled in frustration. He then smiled and let out an evil snigger. "But still… I'll have the last laugh… and he who laughs last, laughs loudest."

Next episode: Wes and his team visits a casino called the Big Texan, looking to find some clues about the Team Dark leader's plans.

More coming! Reviews please!


	18. Theme song

Here's the theme song for this series…

**_Whatever by Our Lady Peace_**

_There's no holding me back,  
I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger.  
And you're under attack,  
I'm just climbing up slowly, I'm the one and only, I...  
The tease, the ways you lie,  
Stumble in your mind.  
The fear, the hope inside,  
They hit here._

_But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again._

_There's no holding me back,  
I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger.  
And you're under attack,  
I'm just climbing up slowly, I'm the one and only, I... _

_The tease, the ways you lie,  
Stumble in your mind.  
The fear, the hope inside,  
They hit here._

_But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got..._

_But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got..._

_Whatever you...  
Whatever you want.  
Whatever you...  
Whatever you want._

So, what do you guys think?


	19. Episode 6, Chapter 1

Episode 6: Brawling and car chasing: Texan style

Chapter 1:

It was a few hours after one of the Team Dark bases was shut down in Andaa city, where Wes, Rui and others were. They were gathering at the entrance of the pokemon center, where Jenny received information from one of her informants via cell phone.

"What is it, officer Jenny?" Rui asked.

"I was just informed that we could find some information from a spy working for us," Jenny replied. "This spy's named Ms. Laura Macey. She'll be performing at a nearby casino called the Big Texan."

"Laura Macey," Wes mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Rui asked.

"Nothing, just mumbling," Wes replied, although this didn't convince Rui as she had a suspicion that Wes might know this girl by the tone of his voice.

"Ooohh," James said excitedly after hearing the word 'casino'. "What to wear?"

"Just stay away from skirts, James," Wes said with a bored look on his face.

It didn't take them long to get a change of clothes and making their way to the Big Texan casino. James was wearing an orange tuxedo and sunglasses while his partner, Jesse, wore a beautiful light purple dress. Wes was wearing a black and white tux while Rui held on to his arm wearing a white tanktop with a black furry coat over it and black leather mini skirt, with Plusle riding over her shoulder. Officer Jenny came in wearing a tight purple dress and red high-heeled shoes.

"Nothing can beat the smell of money flying all over the place," James said gleefully.

"Either that or it's the smell of senior citizens and bad smelling perfume," Wes replied, sounding unimpressed.

In an office of the casino, a man in a Texan business suit and a cowboy hat sat at one side of a desk while a man in a black suit sat at the other. The man in the black suit handed over five photos, each containing faces of Wes, Rui, Jesse, James and officer Jenny. "Under any circumstances, do not allow these five people to leave this place… kill them while you're at it."

"Humph," the Texan said. "Give me one good reason why I should do this in front of my customers and the public?"

The man in the suit placed a briefcase on the desk and opened it, revealing a huge neat pile of cash. Convinced, the Texan said, "No one calls me Rough Jake for nothin'. Heh heh."

Wes, Rui, James, Jesse, and Jenny made their way to the barroom of the casino and a waiter greeted them politely. He led them to a suitable table that was big enough for five people and also had five chairs.

As they sat down, a man in a suit walked up onto the stage carrying a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen," he cried enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Big Texan! Now let me introduce to you, one of the most gorgeous ladies around, Ms. Laura Macey!"

Everyone applauded, showing their appreciation of the arrival of the upcoming performer. A beautiful woman walked up on stage, wearing a beautiful blue dress. "How are you doin', you little cute growlithe?" she said, sounding cute. Some of the men in the audience barked at her jokingly.

"If only Brock was here now," Wes said as he scratched his head.

She started to sing using the microphone while the music was playing in the background…

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out  
__Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah I wanna scream and shout  
__No innovations, make no conditions, get a little outta line  
__I ain't gonna act, a little precorrect, I only wanna have a good time  
__The best thing about being a woman_

Is the provocative to have a little fun yeah 

As she came to the chorus, the back black curtain was lifted, showing a band full of men wearing black tight shirts, jeans and shoes.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
__Men, shirt, short skirts, oh, oh, oh  
__Really go wild, yeah, doing it in style  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
__Color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh  
__I wanna be free, yeah, feel the way I feel  
__Man, I feel like a woman_

She took off her dress to show a more revealing outfit, making most men, like James, gaze at her dreamily. Jesse noticed this and nastily narrowed her eyes at him. "She's a big show-off!" Rui said in an annoyed tone. "Isn't that right, Wes?"

She turned her attention to Wes, but he disappeared. "Where did he go?" she asked as she looked around.

Wes crept to the back of stage where other performers were getting ready to get on stage, mainly women. He spotted a man wearing the same attire as the other men in the band, holding a guitar and was ready to go on stage to perform his guitar solo.

Wes couldn't believe his luck as he crept up behind the man and grabbed him from behind.

Back on stage, Laura and the band were still performing the song.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
__Men, shirt, short skirts, oh, oh, oh  
__Really go wild, yeah, doing it in style  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
__Color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh  
__I wanna be free, yeah, feel the way I feel  
__Man, I feel like a woman_

After she finished singing that part, Wes jumped on stage wearing the black attire, playing the guitar like a professional, and dancing at the same time. His team-mates were surprised to see him on stage, with Rui getting angry.

"Psst, Laura" Wes whispered loudly, catching her attention. "I gotta talk to you."

"What? Wes?" Laura responded covering her microphone.

"Yeah, it's something important," Wes replied, still playing on the guitar. "Where can we talk?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	20. Episode 6, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Laura and Wes finished performing their act on stage, they made their way to Laura's dressing room. In the room was a desk made out of polished wood with a mirror, different types of make-up and a stool in front of the desk. The carpet on the floor was red and comfy. The upper walls had red and white striped wallpaper while the lower walls were completely red. The ceiling was white and a chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Next to one of the walls was a comfy black sofa, enough for three or four people to sit. There was also another door next to the desk.

"Phew, that was close," she said in relief upon entry. "That dancing you did was quite awkward but you've pulled if off in the end."

She walked behind a dressing board. "Do you mind turning around so I can change?"  
"Sure thing," Wes replied, as he turned round.  
"It has been a while," Laura said, starting a conversation.  
"Sure has," Wes replied. "What have you been doing recently?"  
"Performing at this casino," she replied back. "The men can be a little bit flirty but the pay's good."  
"And this thing about Team Dark?" Wes asked.  
"So you know?" She asked in response, knowing what Wes was talking about. She came out from behind the dressing board. She was now dressed in a leather suit like a female spy normally wears.

"So you're also a spy for the police?" Wes asked in realisation.  
"They're paying me good for this occasion," Laura replied, walking over to her mirror taking her makeup off. "Usually after we've split up, I worked for leaders of criminal organisations and gangs."

"I see that you've done well for yourself," Wes replied as she placed away her makeup. "Am I'm not only talking about your night job."

Laura looked and smiled. "Thanks," she replied taking that remark as a compliment. They then heard some shouting outside.

"Let me in!" shouted a girl's voice. "He is in there!"

Wes walked over to the door and opened it, revealing five familiar figures trying to get in but were being held back by security guards, much to his surprise. "Wes, there you are!" Rui yelled. "Get these freaks to let go of us!"

"It's okay, boys!" Laura shouted from the background. "They're friends!"

The security guards released them and they entered the room. Upon entry, they noticed Laura in the suit. "Laura," Jenny said. "Have you got the information?"

"Yes," Laura replied and handed over a card to her. On one side, it had red patterns and on the other was a letter Q on two corners with a diamond pattern underneath, most of the side had a weird picture of two upper bodies of a women drawn together with a crown of each head.

"This isn't information!" Jesse complained as he grabbed the card. "This is a queen of diamonds! What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's hidden, dimwit," Wes said. "Spies always have a knack of hiding things, just in case it falls into the wrong hands."  
"There's some information behind this card," Laura explained.  
"It's not really behind anything," Rui said, being a little confused.

Suddenly, a voice of a Texan was heard. "We all know ya'll in there!" he shouted. "Say your prayers!" 

"They know something!" Laura warned. "You guys better get outta here!"

Wes and his teammates did as they were told as they ran out of the other door. Three men came crashing into the room. One of them was medium built and was wearing a Texan business suit and a cowboy hat, that man was none other than Rough Jake. Two other men were wearing the same attire but they were quite larger.

"Take care of that girl!" Jake ordered as he chased the others.  
"Sure thing, boss!" one of the larger men yelled.

The two men were about to grab Laura but she leapt and grabbed onto the chandelier and kicked both of them in the face, knocking them out. She then let go of the chandelier and landed on her feet. "That was… too easy," she said in an impressed tone.

Meanwhile, Wes, Rui and Jenny were making their escape as they were running to the entrance. "Who has the card?" Jenny asked.

They made an immediate stop. "Well I don't," Wes said.  
"Neither do I," Rui said.  
"Plusle," Plusle squeaked.  
"Then… who does?" Jenny asked.

At another location of the building, Jesse and James were also attempting to make their escape and noticed a ladder that led to the upper deck of the casino. "Women and children first!" Jesse yelled.  
"I agree!" James said in a cowardly tone as he shoved Jesse out of the away, he quickly grabbed the ladder and started climbing ahead of her.

As they got to the upper deck, James was leading the way until a boxing glove, out of nowhere, punched him in the face, knocking him down, much to Jesse's shock.

James shook his head to gain consciousness and saw a pokemon wearing strange purple clothing. It had thin legs and arms with a punching glove on each arm.

"A hitmonchan!" James yelled as he quickly got back up.  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, you punk!" a large man shouted in a Texan accent, who was also wearing a cowboy suit. It turned out that he was one of Jake's men.

"Don't just stand there, James!" Jesse yelled. "Use Cacnea or something!"  
"Oh right!" James replied in realisation as he took out a pokeball. "Go! Cacnea!" he yelled as he chucked it out.

Cacnea became released from his pokeball and gave James a big friendly hug, making him scream in pain. "Cacnea!" He screamed. "Pin missile attack!"

Cacnea leapt off James and shot numerous pins out of his thorns but Hitmonchan successfully defended himself by knocking away each one.

"Hitmonchan!" the man yelled. "Mega Punch attack!"

The punching pokemon's glove glowed vigorously as he slammed it right in Cacnea's face, knocking it back into James's face, knocking him down also.

Cacnea quickly recovered as it leapt of its trainer's face. Seeing his unconscious face, Cacnea's face turned red with anger. The man started laughing. "Wot'cha gonna do?" he taunted. "Run over to ya mommy?"

That made it even angrier and it started to glow. As James gained consciousness, he looked at his glowing pokemon as it began to change shape.

"It's… evolving!" James cried as tears of joy came flowing out of his eyes.

Cacnea transformed into a larger pokemon. Its arms and legs have gotten longer and wider as it had a strange mane shaped like a pyramid on its head. "Cacturne!" it cried.

"Cacturne," James cried, still being happy. "I'm so happy."

Cacturne turned his attention to Hitmonchan as it prepared itself for battle. "Go, Cacturne!" James yelled. "Needle Arm!"

"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch attack!" the man yelled.

Hitmonchan's glove engulfed in flames as he aimed his punch at Cacturne, but Caturne dodged the attack as he punched Hitmonchan in the face with its thorned paw, making it wincing in pain holding its hurt face.

Cacturne continued punching Hitmonchan about in the body and face. "That's not boxing!" Jesse yelled. "Bite its ear!"

Cacturne finally finished its attack as it landed a heavy punch on Hitmonchan's face, sending him flying back to its trainer. The man and his pokemon fell over the barricade and into one of the gambling tables, making the gamblers complain.

"We did it, Cacturne!" James cried happily as he got his pokeball out. "But we got no time to celebrate! Return!"

Cacturne was zapped back into its pokeball and James looked at it happily. "James!" Jesse's voice yelled. "Help me out here!"

James turned around to see Jesse struggling to get away from another one of Jake's henchmen. "Hey!" he yelled as he took the card out of his pocket. "I'm the one who got the card, not her!"

Realising what he said, sweatdrops appeared on his and Jesse's heads. "Whoops," he said. The henchman released Jesse and chuckled as he held James at the barricade.

"I'll take that playing card!" he said as he snatched the card away from him.

"It's not that easy!" James replied as he kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine, making him drop the card and wince in pain. James looked at the card floating downwards towards one of the gambling tables.

"Don't just stand there, James!" Jesse yelled. "Go and get it!"

With slight hesitation, James jumped on the barricade and then jumped towards the card, attempting to catch it but to no avail as he fell and crashed into another gambling table, followed by being yelled at by another bunch of unsatisfied gamblers.

Wes spotted the card floating towards another gambling table and rushed towards it. Unlucky for him, it landed in a small card-shuffling machine, being watched by a card dealer.

He took out a five-dollar note out of his pocket and placed it on the gambling table. "C'mon, boys and girls!" the card dealer said enthusiastically. "Place your bet, being lucky's your test! Everyone's a winner! …Well, not everyone."

"Here's ma money!" a gambler wearing a tuxedo said as he placed a couple of plastic coins on the table. "Now play!"

"Card, sir?" the card dealer asked Wes as he gave him two cards.  
"Hit me!" Wes replied.  
"No!" the card dealer said. "You need to look at your cards first, son! Or are you as slow as a Slowpoke?"

Wes looked at his cards and they revealed to be two aces, one of them being a diamond, another being a club. "Hit me," He replied as he placed the cards down.

"Hey!" the impatient gambler complained. "Hit me first!"  
"Wait your turn, sir," the card dealer said as he gave Wes another card, turning out to be a five of spades.

"Hit me," Wes said again, still looking for the queen of diamonds that Laura gave him and his group, but still no luck.

As the hitting continued, the gambler was getting more impatient as he continued shouting at the dealer to hit him. Having enough, the card dealer gave the gambler a small frown and hit him on the head with a small mallet, making him wince in pain. "You're the boss," he said.

He then turned his attention to Wes, who saw the dealer hitting the impatient gambler on the head. "Card, sir?" the dealer asked.

"Hit me," Wes said, hoping that the card would be card he's looking for. As he hoped, the dealer placed the queen of diamonds on the table.  
"Twenty one!" the dealer yelled excitedly. "We have a winner!"  
"Thanks!" Wes yelled as he noticed more of Jake's men running towards him. "But keep the five dollars!" he continued as he quickly snatched the card and made his exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	21. Episode 6, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rui, Plusle and Jenny were outside of the casino to look for a car. Jenny took out her police badge and was about to run up to one of the driven cars. But to their surprise, a huge car drove up to them and it turned out to be Laura driving it, much to Rui's annoyance.

"Guys!" Laura called. "Where are Wes and the others?"  
"They're still inside," Jenny replied.

They heard some running footsteps and turned their attention to them. It was Wes, Jesse and James running out of the casino as Rough Jake and his henchman were chasing them.

"Get inside, quick!" Laura warned.

Wes and his teammates did as they were told as they quickly got inside the car, with Wes quickly switching places with Laura, making Wes take the driver's seat. "Huh? Why is Wes taking the wheel?" Rui asked.

"Wes is a better risk taker than I am," Laura replied.  
"Risk taker?" James and Jesse yelled in unison in a scared tone.

Wes harshly stepped on one of the pedals, driving the car at high speed, enough to make his teammates' scream. But that didn't stop Rough Jake as he took a car of his own and also drove at high speed, along with his henchmen.

It wasn't easy for Wes to drive at high speed, as he had to drive in different lanes and passing different vehicles, still he kept his cool. Jenny looked through the back window and saw the chasing car closing in. "They're closing in on us, Wes!" she warned.

"I see them," Wes replied as he looked in the mirror at the side of the car.

Jake's car caught up with them as they drove to the left side of Laura's car and one of Jake's henchmen held a stick of dynamite and lit it up. "What? Dynamite?" James yelled. "I don't want to be blasted off again!"

"Don't worry," Wes said confidently as he looked to his right, seeing another lane packed with different vehicles. "I thought of an idea."

Wes quickly drove to his right and managed to squeeze through small spaces that the cars on the road were making, much to his comrades' surprise. "Wes! I never knew you could do that!" Rui yelled in amazement.  
"Plusle!" Plusle cried happily.  
"Is that your girlfriend, Wes?" Laura asked, which neither of them answered but they showed small blushes on their faces.

Meanwhile, back at Jake's car, his henchman was still holding the dynamite. "Throw it out the window!" Jake yelled in a scared and desperate tone. "Throw it out! Throw it out!"  
"But innocent people could be hurt," his henchman replied innocently.  
"Yeah, it'll send the wrong message to children," his other henchman said.  
"What?" Jake yelled in shock. "This fanfic's PG to PG13!"

Upon saying that, the dynamite exploded, making their clothes burnt and covering them with dirt. "You two owe me a new suit and hat!" Jake yelled angrily.

Back at Wes and the others, Wes made an immediate stop next to a pavement. "You guys okay?" Wes asked his teammates. They were taking deep heavy breaths upon having to be in the same car with the risk taker.

"Yeah, we're okay," Rui replied with a small assuring smile.  
"Let's get out of here then," Wes said as he was about to drive away when suddenly Jake's car drove in front of Laura's car, much to Wes and his teammates' shock.  
"Hey! Weren't they behind us?" Laura asked.

Before anyone could answer, Jake was driving his car straight at Laura's and Wes quickly turned round and drove away while Jake gave chase. After some long chasing, they ended driving into a small alley, enough space to fit in two cars.

Wes smiled confidently as he looked at a dead end wall. "Just a suggestion," he said. "But those of you who doesn't want me to smash into that wall, say 'aye'".

Scared, everyone let out a big and long "AAAAAYYYYYYYEEEEE!"

"The 'ayes' have it," Wes said with a smirk as he quickly and harshly stepped on another pedal to make the car immediately stop. Although Wes stopped the car, Jake didn't stop his as he continued driving and inadvertently drove passed Laura's car and smashed his into the wall.

"Well, what do you know," Wes said, as the others stared at the smashed car in awe. "He fell for it."

He drove his car away and out of the alley, as the smashed car was no longer able to move.

"That's weird," the henchman said, who was safely strapped to his seatbelt, so were the others. "The airbag didn't go off."  
"I don't believe this!" Jake yelled stressfully as he banged the driving wheel. As he continued complaining, the airbag popped out of their respective compartments and squashed both Jake and his henchman, making them squirm and shouting out various things.

Sometime later, Wes and the others made it outside the city. They decided to take a breather. Jesse and James were making some kebabs over a small campfire, Jenny was making a phone call and Rui couldn't stop noticing Wes and Laura talking to each other, much to Plusle's concern.

Rui walked over to them, wanting to know what they're talking about. "Hey, guys," she said, catching their attention. "What'cha talking about?"  
"Just catching up on old times," Wes replied.  
"So you two know each other?" Rui asked as she pointed at them.  
"Yeah, we used to be partners working for Team Snagem, nothing more than that," Laura replied. "But then we decided to go our own ways."  
"Oh, I see," Rui said in an understanding sort of tone.  
"By the way…" Laura continued. "Wes has mentioned a lot about you."  
"He has?" Rui asked with hopeful tone in her voice.  
"No, I haven't," Wes said, showing a small blush.

"Sorry to break up the chatting," Jenny said as she placed away her cell phone. "But who has the card?"

"Oh yeah," Wes said in realisation as he took the card out of his pocket. He then looked at his former partner in crime. "Now what do you mean when you said about the information behind this card?"

Rui looked at the card that Wes was holding and spotted something. "Wait a minute," she said as she took the card away from him, just before Laura was about to answer.

She took a closer look and started to peel the card into two. "It's another card!" Rui said in shock. Everyone gathered around her and looked at the other card, which a picture of the spaceship.

"A spaceship?" Rui asked. "What's this for?"  
"That's all the information I can find," Laura confessed. "The leader has some knack for hiding his plans."  
"Good work, Rui" Wes said proudly as he placed his hand on Rui's shoulder. "You've solved the puzzle."  
"Thanks, Wes," Rui replied happily.

After a night's rest, Laura and her friends decided to part ways. Each person shook Laura's hand. When Wes was shaking hers, Laura said, "Take good care of her, Wes."

Wes smiled in response, which meant, "I will".

Upon leaving, James's face showed that he forgotten something. "Wait! I forgot someone! Everyone!" he said excitedly as he took out his pokeball. "Meet Cacturne!"

Cacturne became released from his pokeball once again, yelling out its name. It turned to look at his beloved trainer. "I think I owe you something," James said happily as tears of joy came flowing out of his eyes. "Give me a hug!"

As James and Cacturne gave each other a great big hug, James felt Cacturne's thorns stinging his entire body as he let out a loud painful scream.

"Ouch," Wes said, noticing the pain.

Next episode: Black Jack and his team meet three members of Team Dark who also claim to be also warriors of honour.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	22. Episode 7, Chapter 1

Episode 7: Evildoers of honour

Chapter 1

It was a bright afternoon. Black Jack, May and Isaac were battling with their respective pokemon, Metagross, Beautifly and Manectric, against a number of Team Dark grunts with their respective pokemon in a deserted village, containing a huge roman coliseum. Max was watching from a safe distance. So far, Black Jack, May and Isaac were gaining the upper hand, but Black Jack noticed that someone was missing. "Carry on without me, Metagross," Black Jack said.

Metagross nodded back in response and continued battling while Black Jack walked to a small rock. He found Meowth, one of his teammates, hiding behind it like a coward.

"What are you doing there, you lazy bum?" Black Jack snarled as he took off his sunglasses, showing a moody frown.

"You wouldn't hurt a poor and weak pokemon, would ya?" Meowth pleaded nervously. Black Jack responded by grabbing Meowth by the back.

"Body Slam attack!" he yelled as he tossed Meowth out like a spear.

"I don't know that attack!" Meowth cried as he flew like a missile, missing his other teammates and slamming into the grunts and their pokemon, knocking them out but became dizzy after the impact.

"Nice job, Meowth," Isaac said as he took out his pokeball. "Biggest move you've hit so far… in fact that's the only move you've hit since we've started our mission."

"Return!" the three pokemon trainers yelled, as they returned their respective pokemon back into their pokeballs.

As they were about to leave the village, a bunch of footsteps were heard. "Oh, great," Black Jack moaned. "More Team Dark reinforcements."

They turned their attentions to the footsteps. And sure enough, it was another bunch of Team Dark grunts. "This is getting boring now," Black Jack said with a bored tone in his voice. "How many more of these punks do we have to deal with to get out of here?"

"Can you blame them?" Max replied. "There is a saying that there are strengths in numbers."

As they were about to battle (apart from Meowth who was creeping away from them), a spear was coming towards them. "Don't move," Black Jack said.

"Huh?" Isaac and May replied as he suddenly stopped throwing his pokeball out, not understanding what their team-mate meant.

The spear flew passed them and landed right in front of the incoming grunts. "Oh, so that's the reason why," Isaac said, now getting Black Jack's hint.

"Who dares?" one of the grunts demanded.  
"What was that?" Black Jack asked, also wanting to know.

"Team Dark," said a man's voice with a serious tone.

Black jack's team turned round to see three different creatures that they've never seen before. "What?" Isaac yelled in shock. "More freak shows?"

One of the creatures had a lower body and head of a Rapidash but it also had an upper muscular body of a man. Its mane and tail were replaced by fire. "A true warrior never takes an unfair advantage over his opponents," he said.

"Says you," shouted another grunt.

"Correct," the creature replied. "Says an honourable and powerful warrior, for I am the one you call Centurion!"

Another creature also had the lower body of a rapidash but had the body and head of an Alakazam. "Anyone who dares dishonour the ways of a warrior shall be punished, for I am the one you call Mysterious," he said as he aimed his gigantic spoon at the grunts.

The third creature also had the lower body of a rapidash but he had four arms, a muscular built body and head like a Macahmp. "Anyone who breaks the code of honour would only break themselves, for I am the one they call Brutus," he said as he aimed his long axe at the grunts.

"Forget their appearances, you guys," Black Jack said with a small frown. "This 'warrior' and 'honour' stuff is sad."

"Out of the way!" the other grunt shouted impatiently. "We have to take care of these punks."

"We'll take it from here," Centurion said. "You all had you're your chances. Now it's our turn."

"What?" Another grunt said in a shocked tone. "You can't take credit from taking those guys…"

"Back off!" the first grunt shouted. "If they want to the credit, they can have it! Didn't you guys know that these three could fight like champions?"

"Black Jack, you're a champion right?" May asked, only to realise that he wasn't paying attention to her as he was concentrating suspiciously on the three creatures. "Er, Black Jack," May said, trying to get his attention but Black Jack still ignored her.

"Right, team!" yelled the grunt. "Move out!"

The other grunts did as they were told as they ran away from the scene. Centurion walked over to his lance and pulled it out of the ground. The creatures turned to Black Jack's team. "Black Jack, May, Max and Isaac," Centurion said. "I've heard so much about you four."

"Four of us?" Isaac said in a confused tone. "Wait a minute! Where's Meowth?"

They looked round and spotted Meowth still tip-toeing away. "Allow me," Mysterious said as he tossed his gigantic spoon out, making it land right in front of Meowth, stopping him in his tracks.

"Meowth, get back here!" Isaac yelled.

"I was just looking for an escape route," Meowth murmured as he tiptoed backwards.

"So," Black Jack said as he was still looking at the three creatures. "You three freaks also working for Team Dark?"

Centurion's eyes narrowed as he attacked Black Jack with his lance. "Black Jack!" May yelled alarmingly while everyone else gasped.

But Black Jack didn't even flinch, still standing confidently as Centurion stopped his lance, millimetres away from Black Jack's face. Centurion slowly moved his weapon away as he and Black Jack gazed at each other with arrogant eyes.

"Come," Centurion said guiding Black Jack and his team-mates into the coliseum, followed by Brutus and Mysterious.

They stopped when they got to the center of the coliseum. "We have a challenge for you, Black Jack," Centurion said.

"Listening," Black Jack replied with slight interest.

"We have three members and you have five members on yours," Centurion began. "You must select three of your best pokemon trainers. One member from each team will battle a round each. If the losing member of the team is defeated, the opposing team gets a point. Then the next member from their respective team will battle. The team with the highest points wins."

"Not a bad idea," Isaac said.

"If you win, you go free," Mysterious said. "If you lose, we will decide your fate."

"Fair enough," Black Jack said as he turned to look at the little cat pokemon. "Meowth, you're first."

"Dah!" Meowth yelled in shock. "Why me?"

"We can't have you lazing about all the time," Black Jack said. "Would you rather be stomped by me or these freaks?"

"I'd rather be stomped by Jesse," Meowth replied nervously.

"You insult for a pokemon!" Isaac yelled angrily at Meowth's face. "Where's your pride?"

"I don't have any," Meowth replied, still being nervous.

A Tyranitar ran up to Meowth and roared at him, scaring him out of his wits. "All right! All right! I'll do it!" Meowth yelled in a scared tone.

"Good," Black Jack said walking over to Tyranitar. "Isaac, you wanna be next?"

"You're the boss," Isaac replied with a smile. "I'll do my best."

"Guess I'm third," Black Jack said.

"Hey," May said, feeling a little left out. "What about me?"

Black Jack turned his attention to May. "I know how strong you are, travelling around with Ash and me and all," he replied. "But we're gonna need you and your pokemon in full health in case of a Team Dark sneak attack."

"Y'know, he's got a point, May," Max said. "Sometimes you got to think with your head, not always from your instincts."

Listening to Max's theory, Isaac noticed how smart Max was during the mission. "Hey, Black Jack! A dollar says that Max becomes a league champion on his first league," he said jokingly.

"Heh, you're on," Black Jack said, catching the joke as he turned to the opposition. "Centurion, we're done now."

"We have also decided," Centurion said. "Mysterious will be first to face your team, then Brutus, and then I."

"I guess it'll be you and me in the possible third round," Black Jack replied.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Black Jack," Centurion said. "But you'll be at a losing end."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	23. Episode 7, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Jack, Max, May and Isaac sat in spectators' gallery of the coliseum, waiting for Meowth and Mysterious to battle in the first round, while Centurion and Brutus stood at the other side of the coliseum with a gong between them.

Mysterious was first of the two to make his way out into the arena, and then it was Meowth who was still looking very nervous.

"Don't worry, Meowth!" Isaac yelled, encouraging him, as did Max and May. "You'll do fine! Just be a little confident and do your best!"

"I can hear a lie detector exploding," Black Jack said smugly. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ring and answered it. "What?" he asked in an uninterested tone, knowing who it was.

"Pursue victory with honour!" Centurion yelled as he raised his lance. "Begin!" he yelled as he pointed at the two combatants.

As Brutus sounded the gong, starting the match, Meowth still stood scared while Mysterious confidently looked at him.

"I'll offer you to make the first move," Mysterious said.  
"Gee… tanks," Meowth replied nervously.

Meowth then gathered up his courage as he ran towards while Mysterious still stood where he was. Meowth leapt into the air, as he was about to make his attack, much to Isaac's need to shout out…

"Meowth!" he yelled. "Don't attack straight ahead!"

"Oh no!" Meowth thought nervously, as he knew what was coming next.

Mysterious swung his gigantic spoon to knock Meowth out into the air like he was a baseball. "Looks like I'm blasting off alone!" Meowth cried, as he became out of sight. But he fell back into the stadium and crash-landed on a spectator seat behind Black Jack, who was still on his cell phone, much to the shock of Max and May.

"Hmm? Oh, it was only Meowth losing a battle," Black Jack said, still speaking into the cell phone. "But unfortunately, Jenny, he'll be fine. See you, later."

"The winner… Mysterious!" Centurion yelled as he pointed his lance to his comrade while Black Jack placed away his cell phone.

"I'm next," Isaac said as he got off his seat, looking at the unconscious Meowth.

A few minutes later, Isaac came onto the battlefield, as did Brutus. Showing no fear, Isaac took out his pokeball off his belt. "Go! Heracross!" he yelled as he tossed it out.

The blue horned insect pokemon materialised out of his pokeball and yelled out his name, getting ready to battle. "Pursue victory with honour!" Centurion yelled as he held up his lance. "Begin!"

Mysterious hit the gong, letting the battle commence.

"Heracross!" Isaac yelled as he pointed at the opposition. "Megahorn attack!"

Heracross opened his wings and quickly flew directly towards Brutus, aiming his horn as it glowed vigorously. 

Brutus also charged at Heracross, ready to swing his axe. He swung his axe at Heracross but missed as Heracross flew up high into the air.

Brutus looked up at Heracross, predicting what he was going to do next. Heracross dived at Brutus using his Megahorn attack but missed as Brutus moved out of the way.

"Right," Isaac thought as he clenched his fist in a determined way. "New strategy."

"Heracross!" he yelled. "Do the runner!"

Heracross nodded at his trainer's instructions and charged at Brutus once again. Brutus prepared himself to counter what attack that Heracross was going to use. As Heracross got closer, Brutus attempted to slam his axe on top of Heracross but missed as Heracross flew passed him, making him hit the ground instead.

As Brutus turned round, Heracross stuck his tongue at him while pulling a funny face, which made Brutus angry and began chasing him around the arena.

As the chasing continued, Heracross turned out to be faster than Brutus, who couldn't catch up with him.

"Come on, Brutus, you're more slower than a Slakoth," Black Jack said, getting a little bit bored while Meowth was still unconscious.

Knowing that he couldn't catch up, Brutus threw his axe. "Heracross! Look out!" Isaac warned.

Heracross heard his trainer's voice and looked back at the incoming axe. But to his surprise, the axe went over his head, missing him. Heracross let out a small laugh with closed tight eyes but ended slamming into the pole of the axe that landed in front of him.

Heracross became dizzy as he walked away from the axe. Brutus saw this as an opportunity to knock him out.

"Heracross!" Isaac yelled. "Look out!"

But Heracross still stumbled as he walked towards Brutus as Brutus swung his fist towards him but missed as Heracross fell to the floor, inadvertently hitting one of Brutus's legs, making him lose balance and hitting his body against the arena walls.

Heracross shook away his dizziness and saw Brutus in his weakened state. "Now's your chance!" Isaac yelled. "Megahorn attack!"

Heracross's horn glowed more vigorously than his last Megahorn as he charged at the staggered Brutus. With great impact, he slammed Brutus through the arena walls. Brutus slowly stood still feeling dizzy and then falling to the floor unconscious.

Both Mysterious and Centurion looked through the hole of the wall and saw Brutus knocked out on the floor. "The winners… Isaac and Heracross!" Centurion yelled as he pointed at Heracross.

"Way to go, Heracross!" Isaac yelled happily.  
"Heracro!" Heracross yelled, also being happy.  
"Well, well," Black Jack thought in an impressed tone. "Impressive strength."

Knowing that it was Black Jack and Centurion next, they both looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"This is it," Black Jack thought. "To save the kids, I gotta beat this guy."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	24. Episode 7, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Jack and Centurion were the next two combatants to enter the arena. "C'mon, Black Jack!" Isaac yelled with encouragement, while Meowth was still unconscious from his battle with Mysterious. "It's all down to you now!"

Even with the encouragement he was getting, Black Jack showed only an expressionless face while Centurion showed confidence. "It's just you and me now, Black Jack," he said.

"Before we start," Black Jack said. "How about we raise the stakes a little bit?"

"I'm listening," Centurion replied.

"I know that you are part of Team Dark, so don't try to deny it," Black Jack said. "If I beat you, and I will, you and your cronies must give me all the information of your organisation."

"But what if I win?" Centurion asked.

"If you win? Your organisation can have me," Black Jack replied.

"Very well," Centurion replied, agreeing to the stakes. "As I am a warrior of honour and Team Dark, I vow to defeat you no matter what."

"Enough with the honour stuff," Black Jack thought as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in stress.

He opened his eyes and raised his head. "So, how do you want to battle me?" he asked. "Man to…" He stopped for a moment to think whether to call him a pokemon or not. He decided to call him that anyway. "Pokemon? Or pokemon to pokemon?"

"Humans are no match for me," Centurion replied.

"I've wrestled a bunch of Ursaring once in my travels and I don't see you as a threat, but have it your way. You're going to find out why we humans call ourselves pokemon trainers."

He took a pokeball off his belt. "Nidoking! Let's whip some!" he yelled as he tossed out his pokeball.

Nidoking materialised from his pokeball and let out a loud roar, motivating itself to battle. "Did you expect that roar would intimidate me?" Centurion asked.

"It's not the roar you should be worried about," Black Jack said.

"Pursue victory with honour!" Brutus yelled as he held up his axe. "Begin!" he yelled as he pointed his axe with Mysterious sounded the gong.

"Nidoking!" Black Jack yelled as he pointed at Centurion. "Tackle attack!"

Nidoking did as he was told as he charged at Centurion while Centurion did the same. Centurion slightly lifted up his lance and attempted to stab the charging poison/ground pokemon with it, but missed as Nidoking dodged out of the way upon Black Jack's command.

"Now! Mega punch attack!" Black Jack commanded.

Nidoking lifted up his clenched paw as he charged at Centurion again. Nidoking aimed his punch on Centurion's gut but it got blocked when Centurion defended it with his staff. Centurion stumbled backwards as he felt the strength of Nidoking's punch.

"Impressive, you two," Centurion said.

"Back at ya," Black Jack said.

"Nido," Nidoking growled, agreeing with Black Jack.

"It has been a long while since I faced a worthy opponent," Centurion said.

He threw his lance at Nidoking, aiming for his face at the speed of a speeding bullet. "Deflect it back," Black Jack commanded while remaining calm and confident.

So did Nidoking as he used his forelegs to hit the lance back at Centurion, who confidently caught it.

Centurion and Nidoking then walked round, stalking each other. Without warning, Centurion ran at Nidoking to stab him but Nidoking dodged each one, upon listening to Black Jack's orders. Centurion then swung his lance but missed as Nidoking performed a back flip to escape the continuous attacks.

"Hmm, speedy," Black Jack thought, while thinking of a strategy to counter his.

Centurion tossed out his lance again at Nidoking. "Knock it aside!" Black Jack yelled.

As instructed, Nidoking used his paws to knock it away. But the lance was a distraction as Centurion came charging at him. "Oldest trick in the book," Black Jack said as he and Nidoking knew that Centurion was going to do that.

Centurion lowered his head and aimed his horn at Nidoking, who confidently grabbed it. Black Jack was about to shout out another command but to their surprise, Centurion was using his horn attack as a trap for Nidoking as he used his neck and back strength to throw Nidoking up into the air.

Shock came on Nidoking's face as he was being thrown up into the air. But he gained back his senses as he somersaulted while intending to land on Centurion's back.

Realising this, Centurion looked up in an attempt to grab his opponent or spike him with his horn. "Dodge his hands and grab his horn!" Black Jack yelled.

Centurion missed as Nidoking did as he was instructed as he moved slightly away from his clutches and grabbed him by the horn, landing on his feet.

Centurion let out a loud grunt as he felt the pain of his horn being pulled. "Go for the ride, Nidoking!" Black Jack yelled. Nidoking nodded as he jumped over Centurion's head, using the horn for leverage. He landed on Centurion's back as he held onto his horn, making him fall on his front.

Nidoking was still yanking back on Centurion's horn, causing more pain on the horn and neck. But Centrution wasn't near giving up as he got up on his feet and struggled to shake off Nidoking.

After a long struggle, Centurion finally got Nidoking off his back as Nidoking lost his grip on the horn. "You're finished!" Centurion snarled as he raised his hand as a strange energy glowed on the palm of his hand.

"Nidoking! Get out of the way!" Black Jack yelled.

But Nidoking became shocked as he looked at a huge fireball coming towards Centurion from behind. "Nid Nidoking!" Nidoking yelled as he pointed at the incoming fireball.

The fireball landed a distance away behind Centurion, causing an explosion upon impact. He quickly stopped his attack and turned round to see what was going on.

To his horror, another huge fireball came shooting down on a part of the building and tons of huge bricks came falling down on his comrades. While he stared in shock, another fireball hit him in the back, sending him flying and crashing on the ground. Nidoking ran to his aid.

Black Jack saw another fireball coming towards his teammates. They let out a large scream in shock and horror, enough to wake Meowth up to see the incoming fireball, also screaming in fear. Acting fast, Black Jack tossed out his pokeball. "Metagross! Use Hyper Beam!" he instructed.

The Iron Leg pokemon became released from his pokeball and yelled out its battle cry as he shot out two large light energy beams out of his eyes. The attack collided with the fireball and they exploded on impact.

"Hey! Who was that?" Max yelled.

"Guess!" Isaac said with narrowed eyes as he looked up, knowing who it was.

More coming! Reviews please!


	25. Episode 7, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They looked up and saw a helicopter hovering over them, attempting to land into the coliseum. As they landed, one of the Team Dark grunts jumped out of the helicopter. "You are such a fool, Centurion!" he yelled, catching the weakened Centurion's attention, who was being helped up by Nidoking. "We have grown tired of you and your 'fighting with honour' stuff! You're working for Team Dark, not for justice! For that, you shall be punished for making a nonsense out of Team Dark!"

Centurion's eyes became widened with shock. Why did his human comrades attack him while he was attempting to defeat his enemy? Why was his enemy helping him get to his feet?

"Well, to tell you something," Black Jack shouted. "You punks are already a joke to me!"

"You dare insult us?" shouted the grunt. "Get them!"

Black Jack pointed his finger at his foes. "Metagross!" he yelled. "Blow them away with your Hyper Beam!"

Metagross's eyes glowed as he began charging up his powers to the fullest.

"So you want to play a shooting game, eh?" the grunt shouted. "Get ready to shoot them, men!"

Two of the grunts kneeled down to one knee and began charging up the powers of their bazooka weapons. "Ready…" yelled the leading grunt. "Aim… FIRE!"

"Shoot!" Black Jack ordered as Metagross shot out two humongous lights beams out of its eyes while the grunts also shot out their weapons. The two forces collided, creating a huge explosion upon impact.

"Now!" the leading grunt ordered. "While Metagross regains its energy, I need two more of you to open fire."

"Not so fast!" shouted a girl's voice. "Bulbasaur! Use your Razor Leaf!"

A bulbasaur jumped out of the smoke and shot out spinning leaves out of its back, knocking the weapons out of the grunts's hands as May ran into the battle scene, along with Combusken, Munchlax and Beautifly. "Now Combusken!" she shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Combusken jumped into the air and shot a lick of flame at the grunts, distracting them as they jumped out of harm's way as May called Beautifly out to use her Stun Spore. Beautifly as she flew up high in the air and fluttered her wings to scatter her dusts all over the grunts, paralysing them in the process as they inadvertently breathed in the dust.

"Thanks, May," Black Jack said. "At least you've saved some time for me. Now let's smash that helicopter apart!"

Before anyone made a move, they heard another helicopter hovering over them. "More of these?" May yelled in an annoyed tone.

"If they think that I'm going to pay for their medical bill, they can forget it," Black Jack, also feeling annoyed.

Meanwhile, back at the spectators' gallery, Meowth and Max were watching the action, with Max was yelling out encouragements to his sister. Little did they realise that two Team Dark grunts were creeping up on them from behind. "Heracro!" yelled a hissy voice, catching the grunts' attention.

That also caught Max and Meowth's attention, as they turned round. They turned to the voice's attention, as did the grunts and they saw Heracross standing on top of a pillar. Without warning, Heracross leapt off the pillar and landed his body on top of the grunts, knocking them down. "Nice body slam, Heracross!" Isaac said running from the battle scene and back to Max and Meowth.

(Author's note: () Pokemon translation)

While Black Jack and the others were still battling the grunts, Nidoking was tending to Centurion, who had his hand on his hurt back. He took his hand off his back, showing no pain as he stood up. "(I don't get it,)" Nidoking said. "(Why do you call yourself a warrior of honour when you are fighting for the bad guys?)"

Centurion looked at the curious Nidoking. "Like your friends, I also fought for the good of this world," he answered, much to Nidoking's shock.

Flashback-

IThis village was a peaceful place to us, full of love and friendship towards others. Brutus, Mysterious and I were the only protectors of this town and no one caused any trouble because of that. Until one fateful day…

Team Dark invaded our village, looking for riches and strong pokemon like us, destroying everyone and everything that came their way. Many have died or escaped during the raid. Brutus and Mysterious struggled against our enemies but I never surrendered. Soon, I came face to face with a powerful but psychotic Machamp. Even though I knew what a Machamp looked like, he was wearing a mask covering mainly his mouth.

I fought long and hard against this strong opponent, but he was ruthless, relentless and powerful. Soon, I was defeated…/I

End Flashback-

"The Team Dark leader acknowledged our strengths and used our DNA to increase our abilities," he continued. He then looked at his hands. "And turned us into monsters…" he whispered.

"(You guys ain't monsters,)" Nidoking replied. "(Those Team Dark punks are.)"

Centurion suddenly felt the pains on his back as he fell to his knees. Concerned, Nidoking intended to help Centurion. "I've been hurt worst," Centurion said, assuring him. "You better see to that your friends succeed in defeating the grunts."

Nidoking nodded in agreement as he ran to help Black Jack and the others to fend off the grunts.

As Centurion looked on with a smile on his face two familiar figures came over to him. "Centurion," said one of them.

Centurion turned his head round and saw two of his friends, Mysterious and Brutus, and showed a small smile. "Alive and kicking I see," he said.

"Indeed," Mysterious replied as he looked at the battle scene. "Alive is what we are, and the kicking is what we shall do!"

"My sentiments exactly," Brutus said. "We'll show everyone on this battlefield how real fighters fight!"

They placed their weapons together in respect for each other. They then looked at the direction of the battle. "CHARGE!" the three creatures yelled simultaneously as they charged into battle.

Black Jack's Feraligatr looked at their direction. "Talk about crashing the party!" he thought as he raised his forelegs to defend himself.

"(Feraligatr!)" Nidoking roared as he helped Black Jack and the others knocked down one of the grunts. "They're not our enemies! Trust me!)"

That caught Feraligatr's attention. "(Not our enemies?)" Feraligatr thought. "(Okay Doke…)"

Having so much trust in his friend, yet cautious, Feraligatr slowly let his guard down and to his surprise, the three warriors ran passed him. The blue crocodile stood for a few moments with an anime sweatdrop on his head. "(That was weird…)" Feraligatr growled to himself. "(First, they tried to kill us, now they're fighting with us),"

He ran back into the battle. "(I wish they'd make their minds up)," He growled in an annoyed tone.

The warriors and Black Jack's team were dominant in fending off the grunts of Team Dark. But still being suspicious, Black Jack decided to test the warrior's trust. He spotted Centurion running towards another grunt with his weapon and saw as an opportunity to test Centurion's trust.

As Centurion was about to hit the grunt with his lance, Black Jack ran into the grunt's direction and knocked him down with a punch to the face. Centurion quickly noticed this and stopped his attack millimetres away his chest.

Black Jack showed a small smile, showing that he now trusted Centurion and his friends. He picked up the grunt that he knocked down. "This was yours, right?" he asked, much to the grunt's confusion.

He shoved the grunt towards Centurion and Centurion held his lance horizontally, hitting he grunt's neck with the pole of his lance, knocking him down.

"We've lost the advantage!" One of the grunts yelled. "We must retreat now!"

The other grunts did as they were instructed as they made their back to the helicopters. "Hey!" Black Jack yelled. "Let us help you out!"

"Hey!" May yelled. "Me too! Combusk…"

To her shock, there were two Blaziken sending the other grunts away. "Could it be that… my Combusken evolved into Blaziken?" May cried happily.

"Let's send those punks flying!" Black Jack said, which May agreed to.

"Blaziken!" they both yelled in unison. "Mega Kick attack!"

Both Blaziken engulfed in flames as they ran towards the two helicopters, much to the grunts' dismay. They both leapt into the air and kicked a helicopter each like soccer balls, sending them flying until they were out of sight.

"Victory!" Brutus yelled happily as he raised his axe in triumph while the others also celebrated their victory.

May ran over to her Blaziken and gave it a huge hug in happiness, which Blaziken also returned. Others also congratulated May's Blaziken with its evolution, with Max being the most enthusiastic. "One of us should come up with a nickname for one of our Blaziken," Black Jack suggested.

Black Jack's Blaziken held his paw up, signalling that he had a suggestion. He kneeled down and wrote down four letters that spelt out 'Chan'.

"Is that what you wanna be called from now on?" Black Jack asked, which his Blaziken responded with a nod. "I guess that's what his old man used to call him before he died," Black Jack thought to himself theoretically in a sad tone.

He then turned his attention to Centurion who was not showing a happy face, despite their victory. "Why the moody face?" Black Jack asked.

Centurion looked to the skies. "I know that this will not be the last time we meet Team Dark, as long as they exist, we'll never live in peace," he said.

"That's where we come in," Isaac said as he pointed his thumb to himself. "When we kick Team Dark's butt, you guys will be free from them meaning that you can do anything you want… except get in trouble."

"You guys are already free," Black Jack said. "But we haven't finished our match yet."

"There's more to life than battling," Centurion said. "For you have a mission that you must complete."

He opened up one of the ends of his lance and out slid a small orange crystal into his hand, much to Black Jack's team's curiosity. "What is that?" Max asked.

"I am not certain myself," Centurion answered. "We were ordered by the leader to search for this. Maybe he knows what this is."

He handed the crystal over to Black Jack. "At first, we trusted that Team Dark would bring peace to our world," he said. "But now that they saw us as pawns, instruments for destruction, we now leave you this. Help us save the world that we all belong in."

"You're not coming with us?" May asked, as Black Jack took the crystal.

"No," Centurion answered. "For we must protect… our home."

"Can't blame him, I'd never leave my yard unattended," Black Jack said.

"Don't worry, Centurion," Isaac continued as Black Jack tossed the crystal up into the air, catching it confidently and then placing it in his pocket. "We'll beat those Team Dark punks like there'd be no tomorrow!"

Everyone in Black Jack's team set off on Black Jack's motorbike again to the rendezvous point as they waved their goodbyes to the three former members of Team Dark. As they were out of sight, Black Jack kept on the wondering of how special this crystal could be…

Next Epsiode: Ash's team made it to the rendezvous point, where they'd found more of Team Dark's plan... not to mention more trouble from them.

Announcement: This fic will be put on hold for the next 2 - 3 weeks, as I'm going to be very, VERY busy due to university work. But that does not mean that I'm quitting on this fic!

In the mean time... reviews please!


	26. Episode 8, Chapter 1

Here's a little somthing for you patient people.

Episode 8: Lose a little, get a little something back

Chapter 1

Ash and his team arrived into Phanec city. Unlike most towns, this one looked the most pleasant and clean. Upon arrival, a cell phone was ringing from Stevens's pocket. "Excuse me," he said as he walked away.

"Hmm," Brock said as he sniffed. "Nice scent."

"Pika," Pikachu squeaked, agreeing with Brock.

"Wonder where it's coming from?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's coming from the flowers," Mecha replied. "This city is famous for being so elegant and beautiful… although I'm not a big fan of those things."

"Ash wasn't a fan of those things until he asked me out," Misty said.

"And you were real scrawny about it," Ash mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Misty yelled as she raised her hands in an attempt to strangle the frightened Ash until…

"No time to waste," Stevens said, as he walked back to his group and placed away cell phone. "Remember, this is the rendezvous point and I got a call from Jenny. She said me that we'll be meeting one of our informants at the cinema in half an hour."

"Okay," Ash replied. "But first, we need to get to the pokemon center. Pikachu could use a few snacks."

"Not a bad idea," Stevens said. "Plus, we'll need a change of clothes."

Fifteen minutes later, which could've been shorter if Brock would've stopped flirting with the pretty nurse at the pokemon center, they visited the cinema, expecting to meet their informant. Upon arrival inside the cinema, the place looked rather posh and luxurious, such as red, black, and white patterned carpet and plants placed to both sides of the doors.

They were wearing the same attire (except Mecha), as they wore a long black leather jacket each, with matching black jeans and t-shirts.

"We're gonna have to buy ourselves some tickets," Stevens whispered to the others. "We can't give ourselves away just in case Team Dark are onto us."

They walked to the information booth and picked up a leaflet, which showed a list of different movies being shown in different theatres.

"The movie we're looking for is called 'The Messenger,' Stevens said as he looked into the leaflet. "Which is in theatre seven."

"The Messenger…" Ash said. "I heard that it got low ratings and the critics hated it, I don't know why we would want to see that movie."

"That's the reason why we're meeting our informant there," Stevens said. "There'd be less chance of Team Dark finding us there, plus there's less chance of risking the innocent."

They entered the theatre. Upon entry, the room has a number of rows of ten red-coloured seats each, and the carpet was patterned with red, white, black, and brown colours. At the end of the theatre was a large red curtain, hiding the screen that would be showing a movie soon. As the group looked round, no one was there, not even the informant.

"He must be running late," Stevens said. "Let's take our seats."

They sat somewhere in one of the middle rows and waited patiently for the informant to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting the curtains lifted and it showed a couple of previews of upcoming movies, then it showed the main movie, 'The Messenger'.

"Greetings, Detective Stevens," a man said as he suddenly appeared on-screen, much to the shock of Ash and his teammates. His face was blurry, so he's identity was hidden from them.

"If you're watching this, then you are aware that the world is in grave danger," he continued. "The other groups should have receive their respective information on them that will share with you later on. The film you're about to see reflects on what plans the Team Dark Leader has in mind for world domination."

The following screens showed scientists testing their chemicals on various pokemon, which would increase their strengths and other statistics, but some of the chemicals killed some of them, as they were too poisonous for them.

Then they showed a masked Machamp smashing robots to pieces while the scientists were observing him from another room. The mask looked like a mask to stop the Machamp biting people. It was smashing robots in a psychotic way, caused by the tests and chemicals the scientists ran on him.

"Samson…" Mecha whispered.

"Did you say something?" Stevens asked.

"Huh?" Mecha asked, realising what he had just said. "Er… no."

"Look at those pokemon," Misty said sympathetically.

"They can't do this," Ash said, gnarling his teeth with anger.

"So that's the information that guy is providing," Brock said. "I wonder if…"

Suddenly, the screen went fuzzy, much to the group's surprise. Then a group of Team Dark grunts barged into the room. "Team Dark! They must've messed up the film!" Stevens yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he got up to his feet. "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and let out a huge cry as sparks of lightning came shooting out of his body, shocking most of the grunts. As the action continued, Stevens thought about the film. "Guys," Stevens whispered, catching Mecha, Brock and Misty's attention. "I'm going to look for the film, one of you come with me."

"I'll go," Brock whispered as he followed Stevens from behind.

Back at the battle scene, Ash ordered Pikachu to take out the last standing group with his Iron Tail attack. Pikachu did as he was instructed as he slammed his vigorously glowing tail onto the face of the grunt, knocking him out.

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, showing a 'V' sign with its paws.

As Ash turned round, only Misty was there. "Hey! Where's Brock and Stevens?" he asked.

"They've gone to look for that film," Misty replied.

Sure enough, Stevens and Brock spotted a grunt that was carrying the film in a bag and gave chase. Noticing that grunt was running faster than both of them, Stevens took out his pokeball. "Quicksilver! Go!" he yelled as he tossed out his pokeball.

"Scyther!" A green grasshopper-like pokemon cried as it materialised from coming out of its pokeball.

"Quicksilver!" Stevens yelled. "Get that grunt!"

Quicksilver obeyed its master as it quickly flew past the grunt and landed in front of him, threatening to attack. The grunt turned round to see if there was any other way to escape, but he was surrounded when Brock and Stevens closed in.

"Hand over the film!" Brock demanded.

The grunt looked over the shoulder of his pursuers and saw another bunch of grunts coming his way. "Catch!" he yelled as he tossed the film over the heads of Brock and Stevens.

One of the grunts were about to catch the film but got knocked to the floor by Mecha, who successfully caught the film instead.

Ash and Misty ran into the scene and yelled to Mecha to throw it back to him, but the other grunts surrounded Mecha. Thinking quickly, Ash took out a pokeball off his belt. "Go, Swellow!" Ash yelled as he tossed it out.

A red, white and black bird materialised from its pokeball. Realising what Ash's plan was, he tossed the bag up into the air. "Swellow! Grab that bag!" Ash yelled. Swellow obeyed as he flew towards the bag and grabbed it with its beak.

The grunts looked up at Swellow as it flew around the entrance hall of the cinema. Seeing them distracted, Ash took his chance to whisper his plan to Misty. "Misty," he whispered. "Run over to the entrance way, use one of your pokemon if you have to, I'll get Swellow to drop the film to ya. You need to catch the film and make a run for it back to the pokemon center. Stevens, Brock and I will take care of the grunts."

Being slightly hesitant, Misty gave a small nod, hoping that this plan will work. As planned, while the grunts were trying to get the film from Swellow, Misty quickly crept over to the entranceway with her back by the walls. Finally, she made it.

"Swellow! Fly towards Misty and drop the film!" Ash yelled as he saw her at her target location.

Swellow did as it was instructed as it dropped the film, with Misty catching successfully. "I got it!" Misty yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly, a pair of grey hands grabbed her from behind, much to the shock of Ash and his teammates. Ash ran to get Misty's kidnapper when the grunts blocked the entranceway. "We don't think so, kid!" yelled one of the grunts letting the kidnapper get away.

"They must be working with that thief!" Stevens yelled. "We have to get through them to get the film back!"

"Misty as well," Ash snarled, gnarling his teeth.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred from the entranceway, knocking down some of the grunts. That caught the attentions of the grunts, Ash, Stevens and Brock as they turned to the direction of the explosion. It turned that it was Wes, with his Tyranitar standing beside him.

"You guys have a party and you didn't invite us?" Wes said coolly as his respective team arrived to the scene.

"Ludicolo! Go!" Brock yelled out as he tossed out his pokeball.

A strange Mexican plant-like pokemon materialised from its pokeball. "Use your Water Gun!" Brock yelled.

Ludicolo breathed in and shot out a huge fountain out of its mouth, knocking down some of the grunts and making a clear path.

"Get going, Ash!" Brock yelled. "Misty needs you!"

Ash nodded and ran towards the entranceway, with Pikachu jumping to his shoulder as he recalled Swellow. "Ash," Rui yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To save Misty," Ash yelled as he ran into the direction the kidnapper went. As Ash left the battle scene, a few more familiar figures entered it as Jenny, one of Wes's teammates turned round and looked at them with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, as Ash ran around the corner, he and Pikachu looked at the backdoor being slammed shut. Assuming that the kidnapper went through there, Ash ran to the door and he and Pikachu pulled it with everything they've got. "It won't budge," he said with a strain.

Ash let go of the door handle and took out a pokeball. "Meganium!" Ash yelled as he tossed it out. "I choose you!"

The green dinosaur-like pokemon, with petals around came out of its pokeball, yelling out its name. "Meganium," Ash yelled. "Break the door down!"

Meganium did as she was told as she ran like a Tauros and slammed its body onto to door, breaking it down. "Nice one, Meganium!" Ash said as he returned Meganium back into her pokeball.

He, with Pikachu on his shoulder, quickly ran up the stairs and spotted a grey figure at the top of the stairs. "Ash! Help!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he started running up the stairs as fast as he could.

The kidnapper turned out to be the psychotic masked Machamp as he made it to the roof with Misty on its shoulder. Misty struggled to break free from its grasp, but Machamp still won't let go until he dropped her on her back. He then snatched the bag with the film in it away from Misty and gave her a psychotic stare with a nasty growl.

Soon, a black helicopter with a huge red D written on flew by and the driver spotted the masked Machamp. He looked up and saw it flying down to him, he then maliciously looked at Misty and gave her a nasty growl as it grabbed onto the railings beneath the helicopter while holding onto the bag.

Misty decided to take a risk as she leapt and grabbed onto the Machamp. As she did, Ash finally got to the top of the building and saw Misty holding on to the masked Machamp. Misty spotted Ash and yelled out that Machamp got the film.

"Hey!" Ash yelled as he ran to the edge of the roof. "Give her back!"

The driver of the helicopter told Machamp to shake Misty off him. Machamp did as he was told as he shook Misty off, making her fall a great height, much to Ash and Pikachu's horror.


	27. Episode 8, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty was holding on to the masked Machamp that was holding on to the Team Dark helicopter. Machamp shook Misty off him, making her fall a great height.

Seeing this with horror, Ash instinctively jumped off the roof, in an attempt to catch Misty, with Pikachu holding on to his shoulder.

Ash aimed himself for Misty, and successfully caught her. "Ash!" Misty cried as she hugged him tightly while they were still falling. "What do we do?"

Ash held Misty tightly as he turned his body so that his would land on the ground first. "Ash!" Misty yelled in a terrified tone, realising what Ash was planning to do. "You're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled to Pikachu, who was riding on Ash's shoulder. "Get on Misty's back!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked shaking his head negatively.

"Pikachu! I need you to look after Misty for me if something happens!" Ash said back, knowing that he would die when he would hit the ground first. "I know that…"

Suddenly, a huge blur blue came flying in and caught them, much to their surprise. "What the…" Ash yelled. "Salamence!"

Salamence gave a small growl in reply. "That means that Black Jack must be here!" Misty said. "Thank you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked thankfully.

Sure enough, Black Jack was waiting outside an Italian looking restaurant. He was sitting at a table, drinking his beer.

Salamence, being a fast flyer, flew passed the restaurant, causing a huge gust of wind that blew away dishes, dust and others. Realising this, Salamence landed on his feet and walked back to his trainer with Ash, Misty and Pikachu riding on his back.

"So, what kept ya, Salamence?" Black Jack said with a smile.

"Black Jack?" Ash said. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time for the party," Black Jack replied. "But those jerks gave themselves in when they saw me."

He looked inside the restaurant to look for assistant. "Hey, buddy!" he yelled and a waiter came out of the restaurant, holding a tray by his arm and a pen and a pad in his hand.

Black Jack then ordered the waiter to bring out some drinks for Ash and Misty, tomato ketchup for Pikachu and some pokechow for the other pokemon.

After some relaxation, Black Jack asked a question involving the mission. "So, kids. Got anything?"

"Yeah," Ash replied in a down tone. "Lost the information on the same day as well."

"No worries," Black Jack said as he reached down his pocket. "I don't have any information but I do have something that Team Dark might be looking for."

He took out the orange-coloured crystal out of his pocket and placed it on the table while Misty looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful," she said.

"It looks kinda weird to me," Ash said. "What's so special about it?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Black Jack said. They all walked back to the hotel, meeting their respective teams.

After talking about their adventures, they visited back to the room that Ash's team rented out laid out pieces of information they've received in their past investigations and adventures. One piece shows the picture of a spaceship, the other was the orange coloured crystal.

"That must be Team Dark's spaceship," Ash said.

"A bit obvious," Jesse said. "But what's the deal with this crystal?"

"Black Jack," Mecha said. "Are you sure that this isn't some crystal?"

"A couple of Team Dark renegades told me that they've been looking for this," Black Jack replied. "But they didn't know why."

"Renegades?" Jenny asked. "Who were they?"

"Some freak shows," Black Jack said as he shrugged.

"Any ideas?" Brock asked, referring to the crystal.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Whoever that is, I'm getting rid of them," Black Jack said as he got up.

"Allow me," Stevens said as he quickly walked to the door.

When he opened the door, a woman dressed in a uniform smiled at him. "This package came in for you, sir," she said as she handed him the package.

"Thank you," Stevens said, accepting the package.

As he shut the door, he turned round as he looked at the package. "Guys," he said, catching everyone's attention as he unwrapped the package, revealing a videotape. "I think we may have our answers right here."

He inserted the tape into a VCR and switched on the television. A blurry face appeared on the TV screen.

"Greetings, detective Stevens," he said. "If you're watching this, you are aware that the world is indeed in grave danger."

"There is a special diamond called the Solar Diamond that can destroy many things, including the whole planet, depending on how it would be used. To use it properly, the Diamond will have to be absorbed from the solar rays of the sun and the bearer will have to aim for the Diamond to destroy."

"It is the Team Dark's goal to destroy random regions and countries and rebuild them into their own empire to rule the world."

"Your goal is to protect the Diamond from Team Dark, take down Team Dark and save the world… and remember… no one would like to be blown into bits."

The screen then changed into a message that said, "End viewing".

"So, that's it," Brock said. "This Solar Diamond has magical powers… and they're gonna use the spaceship to do that."

Everyone gasped in shock, except Black Jack, who was observing the crystal.

"For once, I agree," James said. "If Team Dark is after this crystal…" he then became even more shocked upon realisation. "That means that they're gonna come after us!"

Meowth leapt into the air and scratched him the face, making snap out of his overreaction but making him scream in pain. "Jimmy, pal!" he said. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Most decent thing you've done all this time, Meowth," Isaac said.

"How about we put it to the test, to see if it isn't a fake?" Ash asked.

"Way ahead of you," Black Jack replied with an evil smile as he continued observing the crystal. "And I've got an idea."

"Well?" everyone asked.

"Just leave it to me," Black Jack replied with an evil snigger.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	28. Episode 8, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Black Jack was walking around the streets of Phanec City, carrying an opened bottle of beer. He stopped for a brief moment, then he walked round a corner, into a dark alley… and tossed a man in a Team Dark uniform out of it.

"Congratulations," Black Jack said walking up to the Team Dark grunt. "You've found Black Jack."

"We, Team Dark, are going to end your game and your lives," the grunt said, putting on a determined face.

"The punk for your boss started this whole thing," Black Jack replied smugly. "So, I'll do the ending for him. But first, I want you to deliver a message for me."

He took out the crystal out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Tell him that I have something that he wants. If he wants it back, tell him to meet me outside Phanec City tomorrow afternoon… alone."

He kicked him in the shins. "Ow!" the grunt muttered feeling the pain.

"Now get outta here if you don't wanna get battered," Black Jack snarled.

The grunt quickly got up and ran out of the scene. As he did, Black Jack knew that someone was spying on him. No, he made that three.

"Alright, you two, I know that you're not playing 'I spy'" he said as he looked at the direction of the people spying on him. As he expected, three familiar figures came out of the darkness. They were none other than Ash, Pikachu and Wes.

"What are you planning, Black Jack?" Ash asked suspiciously.

Black Jack tossed the crystal into the air and confidently caught it. "I can tell that they want this crystal," he replied. "If they want it back they're gonna have to take it from me."

"I don't like the looks of this one bit," Wes replied. "You said to get the leader to come alone but I know that he's gonna have something up his sleeve."

"Maybe," Black Jack replied. "But he's gonna get a blasting when he does. Now let's get back to the PC… your girlfriends must be thinking about wrapping you guys with warm blankets, it is a cold night, y'know."

Tints of pink appeared on Ash and Wes's faces thinking about Black Jack's sudden remark. "Hey, wait a minute," Wes said in denial. "Rui and I are not what you think."

"That's what they all say," Black Jack mumbled while sniggering.

The next morning Black Jack, Ash, Pikachu and Wes stood outside Phanec City, waiting for the Team Dark Leader to arrive. Their other teammates were told to stay behind at the pokemon center. As they waited, they spotted a helicopter flying down towards them. "Here he comes," Black Jack whispered.

The helicopter landed a distance away from Black Jack and his teammates, while they waited for the Team Dark leader to come out of the vehicle. A man wearing jumped out of the helicopter wearing a posh red jacket and a black suit underneath.

"Humph. I thought you didn't have any guts, punk," Black Jack said confidently with a small smirk on his face.

The leader showed a small smirk of his own. "Black Jack, Ash Ketchum and Wes. At last we meet," he said. "But, for your information, my name is not 'punk', it's Lawrence Garther."

"I don't care," Black Jack said bitterly. "I'm getting pretty tired of beating up of your low-graded flunkies."

"Yes, I'm sure," Lawrence replied. "I understand that you wanted to see…"

"Shut it," Black Jack snarled, replacing his smirk with an expressionless face. "I'm not done yet so don't interrupt me. I got a… proposal for ya."

He took out the Solar Crystal out of his pocket. "I have here what you have been looking for," he said. "I suggest that you set up a little battle between three of your best and me, Wes and Ketchum. If your team wins, you can have this crystal and you can do whatever you want without us interfering. If my team wins, then Team Dark is history."

Ash was about to step forward to convince Black Jack to take back the challenge he made but Wes held his hand up to stop him. "Very interesting proposal indeed, Mr. Black Jack," Lawrence replied. "But how about it if we raise the stakes up a little bit?"

"Listenin'" Black Jack replied, now with a suspicious look on his face.

"Observe," Lawrence said as he snapped his fingers. A small mechanical sphere flew out of the helicopter and made a large electronic screen appear underneath it. It showed that the pokemon center was being attacked by the Team Dark grunts and the other team members struggled to fight back but to no avail, much to Ash and Wes's shock.

Black Jack's eyes narrowed as the Solar Crystal in his hand started to glow as it absorbed the rays of the sun. He looked at the object and aimed it at the orb and shot out a powerful beam, making the sphere explode on impact. He could tell that neither Ash or Wes wanted to see that.

Black Jack gnarled his teeth, as he turned round towards his two teammates. "You two, get back to Phanec City, the other guys need you."

"We have to hurry," Ash said as he and Wes ran back to the city.

Black Jack turned his attention back to Lawrence. "You creep," he growled.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Lawrence asked curiously, looking at the crystal.

"Humph. I'd rather torture you than kill you."

"I wouldn't be so foolish if I were you, Black Jack," Lawrence replied. "But since you want to make a challenge for high stakes, I propose that I use six of my pokemon while you and your other two teammates use two pokemon each, shouldn't be a problem considering that you were a Hoenn League champ. I'll be stating the rules and matches, should you have any interests in arriving at my base."

"Stakes?" Black Jack snarled.

Lawrence gave a small snigger. "Beat me in the battle and I'll release your friends and Team Dark will disband as promised, but fail and not only that the crystal will belong to me but I'll rule the world, your cohorts will remain in my hands and you'll also be joining them."

"Done," Black Jack snarled with narrowed eyes.

"Excellent. Meet me at my main base tomorrow afternoon. This will give you and your comrades enough time to practice for our upcoming match… I'll be doing some training as well."

Lawrence let out another small snigger as he noticed Black Jack's hatred towards him. "Don't blame me for turning this game around," he said.

He turned round and started walking back to his helicopter as Black Jack watched him leave, but Lawrence stopped and turned his attention to his upcoming opponent again. "Something has occurred to me," he said. "After all this time, Black Jack doesn't have Team Dark by the throat… Team Dark has you by the throat."

Black Jack's fists shook with anger as he saw Lawrence getting inside his helicopter holding his neck, representing what he said.

Black Jack immediately made his way back to Phanec City but as he reached his destination, he discovered that some of his teammates were missing. The only teammates that were not captured were Ash, Wes, Mecha and Isaac.

"What happened?" Black Jack asked.

"Our teammates have been captured," Isaac replied in a down tone. "I'm sorry."

"When Wes and Ash got back, those brats made their exit," Mecha said.

Black Jack turned his attention to Ash, Pikachu and Wes, who were looking at the debris of the pokemon center. It was obvious to Black Jack what they were thinking about… they felt that they've let their loved ones down but somehow, someway, they were going to find them and rescue them.

Black Jack spotted some steel bars and looked at them with sinister looking eyes as he took off his sunglasses. "Lawrence… you're gonna be held accountable for your actions," he thought.

Next episode: Looks like Black Jack has a plan in his upcoming battle against Team Dark. What exactly is his plan?

More coming! Reviews please!


	29. Episode 9, Chapter 1

Episode 9: There's No Later

Chapter 1

Black Jack, Ash, Pikachu, Wes, Mecha and Isaac sat on the different parts of the rubble of the destroyed Pokemon center. Each one of them was thinking about their hatred towards Team Dark and how to defeat but more importantly on how to save their teammates.

"Team Dark's gone too far this time," Isaac said as he stood up and kicked a small rock away. "We need to do something about those creeps."

"Lawrence said to wait until tomorrow to face him?" Ash said as a small tear came flowing down his face. "I can't wait that long."

He stood up, as he was about to walk. "What are you gonna do, Ash?" Mecha said. "Get there by foot?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my friends back."

"That's what Lawrence wants you do, kid, it's gonna be a trap."

"I don't care!" Ash yelled, erupting like a volcano with anger. "If they're doing something to Misty, Brock or anyone, I'll…"

"Easy, Ash," Isaac said, placing his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Shouting things out ain't gonna get us anywhere."

"Pikapi," Pikachu squeaked silently, concerned for his master and friend.

Wes's fist shook furiously and he quickly stood up. "Ash's right," he said. "We're gonna do something about those punks, if we don't act now we may never see our friends again."

He looked down at his shaking fist. "I've let those brats down once," he thought to himself. "And I won't be fine until they're okay."

Footsteps were heard coming towards them as they turned their attention to it. It turned out to be Black Jack carrying a trashcan full of steel pipes, shovels, chains and ropes. He walked past his group towards a nearby police van and tossed it into the back of the van. He then looked at his confused teammates. "Are you kids coming or not?" he asked loudly.

Smiles appeared on the faces of his comrades as they ran towards the van. "Wes," Black Jack said as he held his hand out to stop his teammate. "You do stunts right?"

"Yeah," Wes replied.

"Get in the driver seat."

Wes agreed as he and Black Jack in the front seat of the van and started up the vehicle by hotwiring the engine, while Ash, Isaac and Mecha entered the back of the van.

As the Van moved out of Phanec City, Ash asked, "So, Black Jack, any plans?"

Black Jack showed an evil smile upon hearing that question, thus he told everyone his plans…

"Lawrence will be expecting us three to arrive his base tomorrow, but chances are, they would be expecting us at any minute.

"He didn't say for Wolfpack or Mecha to arrive to the scene, so you two guys better be careful when you look for the control room to get our buddies out of there. When we get there Wes will find a way to make stop, when he does you two better get out of the van when everyone's distracted and look out for security cameras. Wes, don't worry about the van getting hit by anything, this thing can't get damaged.

"Weapons in the back are there just in case Lawrence has a trick or two. Ketchum, Wes, just give them everything you've got."

"Got it," everyone said in a tone that showed Black Jack that they're ready.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, which also meant he's ready.

Sometime after Black Jack revealed his plans, they were arriving at the Team Dark base. It was now nighttime.

"There it is," Black Jack said. "Ready, Wes?"

"Ready," Wes ready replied as he placed his shades down to his eyes.

A couple of Team Dark grunts spotted the incoming van and began shooting at the van with their guns. Unfortunately for them, the bullets were deflected from the vehicle.

"Ignore the bullets, Wes!" Black Jack yelled. "Go straight full speed!"

Wes did as he was instructed and stepped harshly on the gas pedal, driving the vehicle up to its top speed. As Wes showed no signs of stopping the van, the guards stopped their firing and ran out of the way as the van crashed through the gates and into the main entrance of the building.

Shocked faces appeared on numerous Team Dark grunts inside the building as they dodged out of harm's way. Wes saw a large pile sacks at the center of the room as he got closer and harshly turned the wheel, making the van turn sideways and skidded to towards the sack.

The van slammed into the sacks. Some of the sacks were knocked away from the pile while some of them were ripped open, causing some strange white dust to scatter, making the scenery around the van look foggy.

"Now's your chance, guys!" Ash said as he noticed some strange dust scattering around. "Get going!"

Isaac and Mecha nodded in unison; they kicked the backdoor open and rushed out of the vehicle.

Wes let out a small breath as Black Jack looked at him disappointedly.

"Sorry," Wes said, noticing Black Jack's disappointment.

"You call that a 'crash'?" Black Jack asked sarcastically.

As the 'fog' cleared, Black Jack, Wes, Ash and Pikachu came out of the van. A huge number of Team Dark grunts surrounded them with guns. "Hands up!" yelled one of them.

"We're only to see your boss!" Black Jack replied loudly. "Where is he?"

"An extraordinary entrance," said a familiar confident voice. Recognising the voice, some of the grunts turned round and moved out of the way of Lawrence Gartner. "Although the chemical powder you've crashed into did cost me a little price, so a point deducted there."

"Why don't you quit all the talk, Lawrence! Let go of our friends and give up now!" Ash demanded in an angry tone, which was followed by Pikachu's angry squeak.

"All in good time, my impatient opponent," Lawrence replied. "I knew you weren't patient enough to wait until tomorrow afternoon, so I was prepared for your 'smashing' visit."

"Your sarcasm is as bad as those grunts you've got here," Wes said. "Let's cut all the small talk and do this."

"Anxious to lose are we?" Lawrence said. "I guarantee that after all our battles, this battle will have a different outcome."

Black Jack pressed his clenched fist into the palm of his other hand, making some cracking noises in his fist as he looked maliciously at the intimidated grunts.

More coming! Reviews please!


	30. Episode 9, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So," Wes asked. "What are the rules?"

Lawrence let out a small snigger with confidence. "Three of you will in a tag team. Each of you must use two pokemon each while facing six of Team Dark's most powerful pokemon, which I sincerely think that they'll provide such a challenge. If all six of your team's pokemon are unable to battle you'll lose the match, the same goes for me."

"Good enough for me," Black Jack replied, agreeing with the rules, so did Ash and Wes. "But I do have a small favour to ask you."

"Which is?" Lawrence asked.

Black Jack walked to the back of the van and took out the trashcan that was filled with various items. "How about we make things interesting," he said. "How about we use these as weapons."

Ash and Wes looked at him in shock. "You sure you want to use those things?" Ash asked, predicting what would happen if pokemon used those against each other. Knowing Black Jack, he could tell how violent things could get while he's around.

"Interesting idea," Lawrence replied. "Since we are in Orre, a rotten and violent place, I accept… that is if your other teammates aren't afraid to order their pokemon to use them."

"No way!" Ash thought. "I can't do this to the pokemon, even if lives are at stake."

Pikachu sensed Ash's hesitation to accept Lawrence's challenge. "Pika!" Pikachu cried, which meant, "Accept it!"

Ash looked at Pikachu with a concerned look in his eyes. "You want to do this, Pikachu?" he asked. Pikachu nodded in response.

Suddenly, all of his pokemon released themselves from the pokeballs that were attached to his belt, much to everyone's shock, including Ash's. "You guys think so too?" he asked, which his pokemon nodded to in response.

Knowing that his pokemon would do anything to save the life of others, tears began to dwell in Ash's eyes. "Guys… thank you…" he sobbed as he hid eyes with his cap.

"I'm also in," Wes said with confidence in his voice. "My pokemon and I also had our rough battles around here… but they're nothing compared to what I'm going to you guys."

"I guess we're all in," Black Jack said with a smile. "We're seeing broken bodies tonight… mainly yours, Gartner.

"Yeah!" Ash said in a determined tone. "Together we're gonna beat you and Team Dark are gonna break up for good!"

"I fear that you three would be eating those words," Lawrence said. "For there's six of my superior pokemon that you cannot defeat."

The three heroes were led to the battle hall by the grunts while being surrounded by them. "Black Jack," Ash said.

Black Jack let out a small grunt sounding like he wanted to know what Ash wanted to say. "Last time we worked as a team I took a big blast in that battle with Mane," Ash said.

Black Jack nodded in agreement. That was true, Black Jack and Ash teamed up once before and Ash was killed in their battle against Mane to free Black Jack's family and the legendary pokemon. But somehow, Ash was able to regain his life thanks to his loved ones.

Ash smiled as he continued talking. "There's a good chance that one of us is gonna get attacked by Lawrence's pokemon. I know you don't see me as a friend and you probably never will. But I know that you have someone in your heart… so Wes and I are gonna look out for ya."

"Let me tell you something, Ketchum," Black Jack said. "You're right, we ain't friends but I'll look out for you guys too. And if Lawrence tries something… he better look out for me."

As they entered the battling hall, the three heroes looked around the room. The room had the floor, the walls and the ceiling made out of steel. One of the walls had an electricity box connected to it. Various items, such as steel ladders, adjustable tables and others, were scattered around the field and Black Jack, Ash and Wes realised that they were weapons that can be used in battle. At the other end of the room were six doors and behind them were six pokemon that our heroes were going to face.

They spotted three boxes that were painted on the floor distances away from each other. "See those boxes?" Lawrence said from the speakers that were connected from corner of the room. "Those boxes are for you three to stand in, just like in a battling arena."

"We already know that," Black Jack snarled. "Just show us your worst."

"As you wish," Lawrence said.

The six doors opened and six pokemon entered the room. There was a strange electric alien-like pokemon called Electabuzz, a gorilla-like pokemon known as Vigoroth, a mantis pokemon called Scyther, a devilish looking dog Houndoom and an armoured rhino-like pokemon Aggron. The sixth was the pokemon that Ash immediately.

"It's that masked Machamp!" Ash yelled. "The Machamp that hurt Misty!"

"I see that you're already acquainted with Samson, Mr. Ketchum?" Lawrence said.

"Samson?" Ash thought. "Mecha did mention him when we were watching that movie. Could it be that those guys know each other?"

"Then allow me to make further introductions," Lawrence said. "Mr. Ketchum, Black Jack and Wes, meet my pokemon - Shocker the Electabuzz, Scar Maker the Scyther, Berserker the Vigoroth, Rottweiler the Houndoom and Mincer the Aggron."

"There's something strange about those guys," Wes said as he noticed that each pokemon that Lawrence introduced gave large roars as though they were crazed.

"Team Dark's dirty upgrade," Black Jack snarled. "They must've used their gadgets to not only power up their pokemon but they also made pokemon fight like madmen."

"They can't do that!" Ash yelled. "Humans and pokemon are supposed to work together."

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked angrily.

"Correction," Lawrence replied. "Pokemon are only used to obey us humans, nothing more and nothing less."

"We'll see about that!" Ash yelled as he took out a pokeball. "Ready, team!"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Wes asked as he took out two of his.

"Let's whip some," Black Jack replied as he glared maliciously at the opposition.

As the three trainers were about release their chosen pokemon, Lawrence spoke out again. "Oh, and to prove I'm not bluffing that I have your friends as my guests, look at these."

As he spoke, a robotic sphere floated into the room and showed them their comrades locked behind bars as though they were prisoners.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, hoping that Misty could hear him.

"Ash!" Misty yelled in response.

"Don't worry," Lawrence said, who was talking to the speaker in the battling hall. "They, too, can see the battle but from their cell via the holographic screen provided by my messengers… besides, Mr. Ketchum, you and your other teammates will soon be joining them."

"Don't worry, you guys!" Ash yelled. "We're not gonna lose to Lawrence after what he did to the us and the pokemon!"

He picked a pokeball off his belt and tossed it out. "Sceptile! Go!" he yelled.

Sceptile materialised as it became released from its pokeball and let out its battle cry. "Pikachu! You go too!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu squeaked obediently as ran onto the field.

Wes looked at Rui and Plusle with determined eyes, while they looked back with concerned eyes. "Rui…" he whispered as he looked down to the floor. "I can't…"

Knowing what Wes was thinking, Rui walked towards the screen. "You can do this, Wes!" she yelled encouragingly.

"Plusle!" Plusle cried as it leapt onto Rui's shoulder.

Wes… during his mission of disbanding Team Snagem, Rui always stood by his side despite his dark nature. At some level, they felt that a special bond came between them although they couldn't figure out what it was. Even though she couldn't be there in person she was there in spirit. Wes showed a small smile knowing this.

He took out two pokeballs and tossed them. "Umbreon! Eespeon! Go!" he yelled as his pokemon became released, as they got ready for battle.

"Gartner," Black Jack said, hoping that Lawrence can hear him as he took out two pokeballs of his own. "I can be more sick and twisted than those freaks you've got here… you have no idea."

"Chan! Tyranitar!" he said as he tossed the pokeballs. "Let's whip some!"

Chan and Tyranitar materialised as they came out of their pokeballs, yelling out their battle cries. After the chosen pokemon were released, the holographic screens disappeared and the spheres floated out of the room.

"Everything is set," Lawrence said. "Now… let the battles commence!"

"With pleasure," Black Jack growled in a sinister voice, showing a confident and evil grin.

More coming! Reviews please!


	31. Episode 9, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the battle started, all six of Team Dark's pokemon started to charge towards the opposition. The three trainers ordered their pokemon to dodge the upcoming attacks and the pokemon did as they were instructed as they jumped out of harm's way.

The psychotic pokemon attempted to retaliate apart from Samson the masked Machamp who stopped in front of Black Jack and looked at him wildly in the eyes while he coldly looked back at his.

As the stare down continued, with Samson growling, Tyranitar grabbed Samson from behind and forcefully turned him around to pummel him like he was a punching bag.

"Tyranitar," Black Jack said. "See if Blaziken is busy enough to use the double team attack."

Tyranitar looked at his partner, Chan the Blaziken, finishing off his attack on Shocker. Chan signalled that he was ready to use a double team attack against Samson after he hit his opponent on the chest with a double palm shot sending him flying towards the end of the room.

Tyranitar gave Samson a couple more punches to the head and then shoved him towards Blaziken.

"Chan, Blaze Kick," Black Jack said with confidence.

Chan did as he instructed as he gave the masked Machamp his flaming roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him down as the back of his head fell harshly on the steel floor.

"Nice one, boys," Black Jack said with a confident smile.

At Ash's location, he was focusing his attacks on Berserker and Scar Maker. As the enemy charged towards his pokemon he looked round to see what he could do to counter. "Got it," he said, predicting that his upcoming plan would work.

"Sceptile!" he yelled as he turned to the gecko pokemon. "Duck!"

Sceptile did as he was instructed as he ducked down, waiting for further instructions.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Grab a weapon and use Sceptile to launch your Iron Tail attack with it!"

Pikachu squeaked loudly as he quickly grabbed a trashcan lid while running up to Sceptile's back. He leapt on Sceptile's shoulder and leapt of high into the air to dive down towards one Berserker, like a missile, using the lid to slam it on its face.

Scar Maker became distracted was about to attack Pikachu but Sceptile retaliated by slamming his large tail on the back of the mantis's neck, knocking him down.

"That oughta knock them out," Ash said as Sceptile and Pikachu leapt back towards their trainer. But to their shock, Scar Maker and Berserker picked themselves up, momentarily dazed.

"Oh boy," Ash muttered. "Not good."

Meanwhile, Wes was focusing on Mincer and Rottweiler with his Espeon and Umbreon. Both of his pokemon dodged as Houndoom shot out a huge lick of flame towards Wes's pokemon, who barely dodged out of the way.

Mincer was about to slam its head onto Umbreon's body, but Wes saw it coming. "Espeon!" he yelled. "Psychic attack!"

A blue energy began to surround Espeon's body as it focused on a trashcan and used its Psychic powers to float its weapon and tossed it towards the armoured rhino, slamming it on its head, making it momentarily dazed.

"Hit it again!" Wes yelled. "Umbreon! Attack Rottweiler with your Body Slam!"

"Umbre, umbre!" Umbreon cried encouragingly towards his fighting companion as it charged towards the devilish dog.

Espeon kept on focusing its energy on the trashcan and the crazed Aggron as it slammed the trashcan on Mincer repeatedly, but Mincer still wouldn't fall down.

Espeon was growing tired as the blue energy started disappearing; Mincer was about to attack Espeon until Umbreon hit its hind leg with its tackle attack, tripping it over.

Umbreon checked on Espeon to see if it was all right, much to Wes's concern. Espeon gave a nod as it stood up. "Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while," the Snagem renegade thought as he checked to see what was going on Black Jack's side.

Back at Black Jack's location, Black Jack's pokemon were dominating against Samson and Shocker. He took a steel shovel out of the trashcan he was carrying.

"Tyranitar," he called out and Tyranitar turned his attention towards him and he tossed the weapon to him. Seeing what Black Jack's intentions were, he showed a nasty smile and turned his attention back to the pokemon he was mainly battling against… Samson.

Tyranitar held the shovel up, ready to slam it onto Samson's head while he struggled to get to his feet. As he stood straight up, Tyranitar slammed the shovel hard on top of Machamp's skull knocking him down. The impact was so hard that the whole world could've heard it.

Meanwhile, Blaziken was focusing on Shocker as Shocker was unleashing his Thunderpunches but repeatedly missing as Blaziken kept on dodging.

"(You're letting your anger and Team Dark's technology take control of you)," Chan said as he distanced himself away from his opponent. "(My friends and I don't want to fight you this way)."

Shocker let out a loud roar in response. "(Very well)," Chan replied back. "(I did say we don't want to fight you… but that doesn't mean we won't)."

The Electabuzz kept on using his Thunderpunch attacks to inflict damage on the dual fire and fighting pokemon but to no avail as he kept on dodging out of harm's way. Chan eventually landed a kick on Shocker's chest sending him flying until his back hit the steel wall. As Chan expected, Shocker showed no signs of stopping since his powers were increased by Team Dark's underhanded chemistry.

The battling continued until, suddenly, a blackout occurred in the entire base, making everyone confused of what was going on. "Hey!" Ash yelled. "What's going on here?"

"Lawrence!" Wes yelled. "Is this one of your tricks?"

"I have nothing to do with this," Lawrence yelled in a serious tone. "Someone bring the lights back up!"

In no time at all, the lights came back on. But Ash, Wes and their respective pokemon became shocked, as they looked at Black Jack's direction.

Black Jack showed an angry expression while his pokemon looked badly beaten. Tyranitar was still standing but Chan was struggling to get to his feet.

"Black Jack!" Ash yelled. "Has Lawrance…"

"Gartner is telling the truth. He had nothing to do with this," Black Jack snarled. "It was someone else…"

Next episode: Who or what is Black Jack talking about? How did his pokemon get badly injured? Will his team win now that they are at a disadvantage? Found out next time!

----------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	32. Episode 10, Chapter 1

Episode 10: Death Wish Granted

Chapter 1

Black Jack was about to finish off Samson and Shocker when suddenly a blackout happened. He and his pokemon weren't able to see what was going on but after a moment later they were surrounded by grey rocky mountains and black skies.

"What's going on here?" Black Jack whispered. "Is this one of Gartner's tricks?"

"I'm afraid not," said a voice, attracting the attentions of Black Jack and his pokemon. A man, with silver hair, dressed in black clothing with a long purple jacket over them stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Black Jack asked in uninterested tone. "Another one of those Team Dark idiots?"

The man gave a small snigger. "The name is Damien Tusk," he replied with an evil smile. "I have nothing to do with those idiotic fools. I've summoned you here so I can challenge you to a battle."

"Great, another guy who thinks he can take me down one-on-one," Black Jack thought in a bored tone. "But what's this feeling I have about him?"

"Want to know the reason of your rage within you?" Damien asked as he gave another evil snigger, while Black Jack showed a small shock on his face. "Perhaps I should give you some clues about myself. I have killed many people, just to relieve my boredom and I can tell you that I have lived more years than you have wins on your past winning streak."

Black Jack looked up and down on Damien. The last winning streak he had before he drew in his battle with Ash was over 2000. "This isn't right," he thought. "He looks around twenty."

"Curious if I'm immune to ageing or not?" Damien asked smugly. "Perhaps I can reveal the murderer of your parents."

Black Jack's eyes widened behind his trademark sunglasses as he figured out who the murderer was. "You?" he yelled in shock. His pokemon also yelled out in shock.

"Yes, and the reason was quite obvious," Damien said. "That is, until I found out more about you.

"Yes, I did murder your mother and father when you were just a little boy. The reason, as previously said, out of boredom but that was before I discovered you, a young boy who instantly hated the man who did such a thing, in this case, me."

"Wait a minute…" Black Jack thought with his eyes widened as he looked at Damien's face. "Maybe I have seen his face somewhere before."

-Flashback-

Years ago, at a cemetery a group of people wearing black clothing surrounded two empty graves. Many of them had tears leaking out of their eyes, as they were relatives or friends of the two corpses, most noticeably were two children, the sons of the corpses.

As two coffins began to lower inside their graves, one of the children began to notice that one of the people in black didn't look or feel sad during the whole thing… in fact he was smiling nastily at him, which made slightly him quiver in fear. Still, the boy chose to ignore as he had this angry feeling towards the murderer, not knowing that it was that man.

-End Flashback-

"I had my suspicions that it was you," Black Jack thought deeply.

"Each day, you're pure hatred and anger increased ever since that day," Damien continued. "Only the pokemon that you're carrying kept you calm, making you slightly weak."

Chan and Tyranitar looked back at the shocked and angered Black Jack. "Tar tar!" Tyranitar growled loudly, which meant, "Don't listen to him, Jack!"

Black Jack nodded in response; he instinctively knew what his pokemon was trying to say while Damien continued.

"One time, you teamed up with Team Rocket, making you even stronger… but after you left, you've done some things that made you somewhat a hero… even though you saw yourself as a so-called SOB."

"You drew against Ash Ketchum, who you called your so-called most respected adversary, and defeated William Mane, the man who captured your family. The main reason why that is because of the evilness inside you… which is why I thought that you would be the one worthy enough to challenge me."

Almost everything that Black Jack heard was true, but something inside his mind tells him that there was a lie in Damien's 'speech'. His shocked face turned into a small smile.

"Say whatever you want," Black Jack said. "Fine, you've convinced me that you're the one who killed my parents, and now you wish to challenge me to a pokemon battle… well, you're wish is gonna come true… a death wish that is!"

"My sentiments exactly," Damien said as he also took out two pokeballs of his own. "I propose that the loser of this battle is to be killed."

"Done," Black Jack snarled, who obviously had a hated look in his eyes, looking at his already released pokemon. "Ready, boys?"

Chan and Tyranitar looked at each other and nodded. They then yelled out their battle cries, as they stood ready for battle. They knew that they could possibly be in a fight of their lives. They both knew how Black Jack was feeling at that moment, since they stood by each other's side for such a long time. Having a strong sense of loyalty for each other, letting each other down were the very last thing on their minds.

"Interesting," Damien said as he looked at the opposition while taking out two pokeballs of his own. "Two of my pokemon are quite similar to yours."

He tossed out them and two of his pokemon became released from their pokeballs, letting out their battle cries. They were both similar to two of Black Jack's pokemon. One of them was a brown-shelled skinned Tyranitar with a green center with a large scar across its chest. The other was a Blaziken but with dark purple fur and a light purple mane.

"Be careful, you two," Black Jack warned. "Those two sideshow freaks could be dynamite."

"And it's your pokemon who'll look like sideshow freaks," Damien replied. "And you're going to be next on my death list."

"Tyranitar! Chan!" Black Jack yelled.

"Tombstone! Darkfire! Damien yelled.

"Go!" They yelled in unison.

Upon hearing that command, all of the pokemon ran at the opposition, engaging in a high-staked battle…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	33. Episode 10, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tyranitar, take on Tombstone!" Black Jack instructed. "Chan, take on Darkfire!"

"My thoughts exactly," Damien thought to himself while showing his evil smile.

Tyranitar did as he was ordered as he grabbed hold of Tombstone and pushed him until his opponent's back hit the rocky mountains while Chan and Darkfire engaged in a martial arts type of combat.

"Tyranitar! Mega Punch!" Black Jack yelled. Tyranitar, while holding Tombstone's neck with one lifted his clenched paw, as he was about to slam it on Tombstone's face.

"Tombstone! Dodge his attack!" Damien ordered.

Tombstone responded as he quickly slipped out of his opponent's grasp and skid past him. "Now, Hyper Beam! Up close!" Damien yelled.

Tombstone breathed in and quickly shot out a huge and powerful light beam at Tyrnaitar but missed as Tyranitar ducked and the beam hit the mountains, causing it to crumble and fall on top of them. It didn't take them to break out of the rubble; despite dirt and bruises on parts of their bodies they showed no signs of pain.

As the battle ensued between the two Tyranitar, Black Jack and Damien focused on their respective Blaziken. Chan and Darkfire grasped paws harshly, putting their strength against each other.

"(So)," Blaziken said. "(What's your fighting style?)"

"(Wouldn't you like to know)," Darkfire replied as he shoved his opponent away.

As they distanced away from each other, they both stood in their fighting stance. "Darkfire," Damien said. "Ember attack."

A small purple fireball appeared on Darkfire's paw as he tossed it along the ground, sending it towards Chan at the speed of a bullet being shot out of a gun.

"Chan!" Black Jack yelled. "Jump to dodge his attack!"

"Predictable," Damien thought with a smirk.

As Chan attempted to leap over, the dark ember shot out a huge pillar out of the ground towards him. Chan and Black Jack never saw this coming as the fiery pillar struck the red fighter from underneath; Chan fell harshly to the floor as the result of that attack, now surrounded with dark flames all around him.

"Chan!" Black Jack yelled. "Get up!"

"Blazi!" Chan cried loudly, which meant, "I can't!"

"Why can't you move?" Black Jack asked in a confused tone.

"He became immobilised," Damien replied. "Thanks to one of the techniques I taught to Darkfire."

Black Jack gave a small, frustrated growl in response. "But don't worry," Damien continued. "It's only temporary… unless he's unconscious or dead."

The eyes of Black Jack and Chan became widened, predicted what Damien's next attack would be. "Darkfire!" Damien yelled. "Kill!"

Darkfire smiled sinisterly as he leapt into the air and shaped his paw like a knife, attempting to stab Chan in the neck.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled. "Chan needs your help!"

Tyranitar nodded as he heard Black Jack's command as he shoved Tombstone away and proceeded to help his friend by quickly ramming Darkfire into another mountain. While Tyranitar dealt with Darkfire the flames that surrounded Chan began to fade away making him able to fight again as he quickly stood up.

"Tyranitar! Chan! Get ready to double team!" Black Jack yelled.

Tyranitar held Darkfire by the wall of the mountain and gave him some slow but hefty punches to the face. He quickly turned round to see if Chan was ready as Chan breathed in deeply as he got into another fighting stance with focus in his eyes. Seeing that he was ready, Tyranitar pushed the dizzied dark Blaziken towards his partner.

"Chan, Blaze Kick now!" Black Jack instructed.

"Dodge!" Damien instructed calmly.

Darkfire suddenly came round as he ducked underneath Chan's trademark flaming kick, which was aiming for his face. Chan turned round to perform the attack again but Darkfire grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the rocky grounds, causing an explosion and engulfing him in dark flames. Chan quickly rolled along the ground to put the fire out before standing up and looking at his opponent, who showed a small confident smirk.

Despite having aches, bruises and burnt marks on parts of his body, Chan showed no signs of giving up. He spotted Tombstone walking up towards Darkfire, glaring maliciously at Tyranitar. Noticing this, Chan moved his eyes towards Black Jack and Tyranitar; he motioned his head, signalling Black Jack to get Tyranitar to fight Tombstone. Knowing Chan's desire of defeating a tough opponent, they nodded in agreement.

"How sweet," Damien said in a sarcastic tone. "But sweetness will not save your life."

"Tyranitar! Get Tombstone!" Black Jack yelled, ignoring Damien's comment.

"So be it," Damien said. "You two, destroy!"

Tyranitar let out a loud roar as he charged towards Tombstone, running past the confident Darkfire, and knocking him down with a tackle and started pummelling like he was a punching bag, but Tombstone countered as he rolled on top of Tyranitar and started punching

As the two Tyranitar exchanged blows, the Blaziken stared maliciously at each other in the eyes as the stood in their fighting stance.

"Chan." Black Jack said. "Use your taunt."

Chan did as he was instructed as he beckoned Darkfire to attack him. "Allowing me to attack first I take it?" Damien asked. "Very well then. Darkfire, attack with Mach Punch!"

Darkfire, like a speeding bullet, zoomed towards Chan, attempting to land his attack on any anatomy. Both Black Jack and Chan focused and attempted to predict where Darkfire would hit. "It's aiming for your face," Black Jack warned instinctively.

Chan nodded in agreement as he ducked down from Darkfire's attack and landed an elbow on Darkfire's midsection. He then grabbed Darkfire's furry chest and tossed him over his shoulder, making him landed harshly on his lower back on the concrete floor.

Darkfire slowly got up to his feet, holding his hurt back. "(Pathetic)," Darkfire grumbled.

"(Pathetic)?" Chan questioned. "(Didn't I counter your Mach Punch? A punch that can never miss)?"

"(You dare insult me)?" Darkfire muttered angrily. "(You'll pay)."

With that said, the two Blaziken continued fighting their fierce battle.

Damien looked into Tombstone's direction and saw that Black Jack's Tyranitar was at a losing end. Tyranitar was struggling to get his feet while his opponent was stalking him. "Snatch him by the neck, Tombstone," he ordered as he saw Tyranitar standing up.

"Tyranitar! Watch out!" Black Jack yelled.

But Tyranitar was too dizzy to focus as he turned towards Tombstone and got grabbed by the neck. "Now, Body Slam him," Damien ordered. Tombstone nodded obediently as he lifted him up as high as he could and slammed him viciously on the ground, which seemingly knocked him out.

"You're Tyranitar's finished!" Damien yelled triumphantly.

"I don't think so," Black Jack replied, showing a confident smirk.

To everyone's shock, Tyranitar quickly sat up, somehow recovering from the devastating Body Slam that Tombstone delivered. He slowly got up to his feet until he fully stood, much to Tombstone's shock.

"Tombstone! Mega Punch!" Damien yelled, not allowing a moment of hesitation to come over him.

The clenched paw of Tombstone vigorously glowed as he aimed his punch towards Tyranitar's face.

"Counter attack," Black Jack instructed.

Tyranitar quickly grabbed Tombstone's paw and gave him a punch of his own, staggering him.

Knowing that Tyranitar would fight well against Tomsbstone, he turned his attention back to Chan's battle against Darkfire.

"Darkfire, use your Ember again," Damien commanded.

Darkfire shot out a small fireball along the floor. It sped through the floor like a speeding bullet. "That's the same attack he used before," Black Jack thought. "Who do they think I am?"

"Chan!" he ordered. "Jump to your right!"

Chan leapt to his right and high into the air upon hearing that command. "Predictable fool," Damien thought smugly.

Darkfire, focusing his opponent's movement, waved his left foreleg sideways, guiding his fireball. The fireball moved towards Chan and it shot out a huge pillar underneath him. Chan and Black Jack never saw that coming as Chan got caught by the fiery pillar, making him immobile.

"Chan's in trouble," Black Jack thought in a desperate tone.

"Darkfire… now for the grand finale," Damien said in a sinister tone.

A dark and evil energy surrounded Darkfire as he sped towards the immobilised Chan. Upon catching his prey, Black Jack watched desperately as Darkfire slashed viciously and mercilessly on Chan's body while Chan screamed in pain.

Black Jack looked at Tyranitar's direction, looking to see if Tyranitar would be able to help Chan out. Unfortunately, Tyranitar was held back by Tombstone as Tombstone held him by the arm and got distracted as he fought back.

"Now, finish him off!" Damien yelled.

Darkfire clutched Chan by neck and pressed one of his paws on him. Dark energy appeared on the paw that was pressed on Chan's chest and then the energy exploded, engulfing Chan in dark flames.

Chan landed badly on his back but he rolled around to put out the fire that surrounded him, stopping any further damage. After the fire was put out, Chan became badly injured as he tried to get to his feet. His vision became blurry. "(Master)," he whispered as he fainted.

"Darn! I can't lose it now," Black Jack thought turning his attention to the green dinosaur. "Tyranitar needs my help."

Damien and Darkfire turned their attention away from Chan. "Darkfire," Damien. "I allow you to witness what Tombstone shall do Black Jack's pathetic Tyranitar."

"You'll soon see," Black Jack replied as he saw Tyranitar gaining the upper hand. "Tyranitar! Snatch him by the neck!"

Tyranitar did as he was instructed, grabbing Tombstone by the neck, making him to struggle to break free but to no avail. "Now, Body Slam him!" Black Jack yelled.

Upon hearing the command, Tyranitar lifted his opponent up as high as he could. As he was about to slam him hard on the hard rocky ground, Damien saw the moment to counter the move.

"Tombstone! Reversal!" Damien yelled. Tombstone immediately wrapped his arm around Tyranitar's head and slammed it on the ground, much to Black Jack's shock. "Shoot!" Black Jack cursed.

As Tyranitar struggled to get to his feet while shaking off the dizziness off his head, Damien and Tombstone saw this as an opportunity to finish him and Black Jack off. "Tombstone," Damien said confidently. "Use your Earthquake and Body Slam combination!"

"That's my move," Black Jack thought with a shock. "He's been learning a lot."

Tombstone nodded at Damien's command as he walked over to the confused Tyranitar. He grabbed hold of his waist and hoisted him up as high as he could over his head.

"Tyranitar!" Black Jack yelled suddenly. "Reverse it with your Skull Crack!"

As Tyranitar heard his friend's voice, he came round and quickly broke free from Tombstone's grip and kicked him in the gut. He then picked his opponent up and turned him upside down. He looked maliciously at the new enemies of his and Black Jack's life, wondering why they wouldn't help their comrade out. Without needing an answer, he violently dropped the top of his opponent's head onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Impressive," Damien said with an evil smile on his face. "Let's see how you fare well with Darkfire."

"With pleasure," Black Jack replied, with hatred in his tone. "Get him, Tyranitar."

Tyranitar let out a huge roar but neither Damien nor Darkfire were intimidated. "Enough roaring," Damien said. "Darkfire, use your Hi Jump Kick."

Darkfire leapt into the air and performed a diving kick towards his opponent, who dodged out of the way upon hearing Black Jack's command. "Again, Darkfire!" Damien yelled.

The dark Blaziken attempted to perform the same move again, but as Tyranitar dodged out of the way, a foot of a pokemon was slammed onto his face, knocking him out, much to everyone's shock. It turned out to be Chan, who was barely recovering from his injuries. As he finished his attack, he fell to the ground, holding the hurting parts of his body.

The shock on Damien's face slowly turned into an evil smirk again. "You win," he said. "I had no doubt that you are strong."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Black Jack said. "But unlike you, I'm not a murderer."

"Strange," Damien said as he took out two pokeballs off his belt, zapping his two defeated pokemon back into their pokeballs. "For a man who is strong and violent, turns out to be a noble man."

"Besides, I don't plan to be killed today," he said as he and the dark scenery started to slowly disappear. "As long as I exist… you will never be free from me."

"Fine with me," Black Jack said. "I'll be waiting for you so I can torture you even further."

"We shall see," Damien said as he faded away totally, putting Black Jack and his pokemon in total darkness.

"Lawrence!" a familiar voice yelled. "Is this one of your tricks?"

"I have nothing to do with this," yelled another in a serious tone. "Someone bring the lights back up!"

As the lights were brought up, Black Jack and his pokemon found themselves inside Team Dark's base again, this time with his injured pokemon.

"Black Jack!" Ash yelled. "Has Lawrance…"

"Gartner is telling the truth. He had nothing to do with this," Black Jack snarled. "It was someone else…"

Next episode: With Black Jack's pokemon badly beaten, his team is now at a disadvantage. Will he and his comrades be able to overcome all odds of defeating the psychotic pokemon of Team Dark? Find out soon!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming! Reviews please!


	34. Episode 11, Chapter 1

Episode 11: Is it all worth it?

Chapter 1

"Let Black Jack change his pokemon!" Ash demanded. "If you had nothing to do with this attack on them, then you should let him do that. That is if you're not a coward."

"I refuse," Lawrence replied though the speaker. "Your friend must be either planning a trick or he turns out to be a coward himself."

"Takes one to know one," Wes said. "You hired out a bunch of lackeys to get rid of us and we whipped you every time. What are you afraid of?"

"I fear nothing!" Lawrence yelled in a frustrated tone. "Attack them my creatures!"

Meanwhile, near the prison cells where Misty and the others were kept, two grunts were walking down the corridors. As they turned to one of the corners, a Rhydon crept out of the shadows and slowly walked up behind them. He grabbed one of the grunts from behind and forcefully turned him around to hit him with his metal arm.

That distracted the other grunt, as he turned round to help his comrade but got hit from behind by a man in street clothing who performed a karate chop on him, knocking him out.

"Nice shot, Isaac," the Rhydon said.

"Thanks, Mech," Isaac replied. "But I gotta wonder where that blackout came from."

"Forget about it. We have friends to rescue."

With that, they ran down the corridor, hoping to find their comrades.

Back at the battle arena, the psychotic pokemon yelled out their battle cries and continued battling.

Black Jack was at a disadvantage against Samson and Shocker as Tyranitar and Chan were badly injured from their battle against Damien. Black Jack was about to take his pokeball out to return Chan back into it. But to his and Tyranitar's shock Blaziken, with great difficulty stood up, ready to battle.

"You sure you wanna keep on fighting?" Black Jack murmured to Chan, who turned his eyes towards him and nodded. Black Jack responded back with a smile, knowing what was at stake.

Shocker leapt into the air and let out a loud cry as he shot a huge spark of electricity towards his opponents, who quickly dodged out of the way upon Black Jack's command.

At Ash's part of the battle arena, Ash was beginning was becoming more determined to not only defeat his opponents but help Black Jack anyway he can. He planned to finish off his opponents quickly before helping his partner out.

He noticed that Black Jack looked at his direction and they both nodded as though they agreed on their 'plan'.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Use your Thunderbolt on Scar Maker!"

Electricity began to spark on Pikachu's red cheeks as he charged up his powers. He ten let out a huge cry, sending a huge bolt of lightning towards the green mantis while it, distracting its double team attack with Berseker against Scpetile.

Scar Maker turned its attention towards the yellow mouse and dashed towards it with its high-speed ability. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Dodge!"

Pikachu leapt into the air to avoid Scar Maker's incoming attack. "Chan!" shouted Black Jack. "Use your Mega Kick on that green bug!"

"Scy?" Scar Maker cried in a puzzled tone as it advertently ran into the foot of the red Blaziken. The back of its head landed harshly on the steel floor, knocking itself out.

"One down," Black Jack thought to himself. "Five more airheads to go."

On Wes's part of the battlefield, Wes was having some trouble with his Espeon and Umbreon battling against Mincer, the seemingly unstoppable Aggron, and Rottwiler, the killer Houndoom. While the enemy were attacking the pokemon of the Snagem renegade, they barely dodged each attack.

"Darn!" Wes cursed as he saw Umbreon and Espeon surrounded by their opponents by both ends, with Mincer carrying a trashcan. "Somehow, they surrounded them and there's no way to escape them… unless…"

Rottweiler began charging towards his opponents while Mincer did the same. "Guys!" Wes yelled. "Dodge!"

Just split seconds away from being hit by the two running pokemon, the dark and psychic pokemon dodged out the way. As a result, Mincer accidentally slammed the trashcan on top of Rottweiler's head, knocking him dizzy.

Ash looked in the direction of the Aggron and saw an opportunity to increase their chances of winning. "Sceptile!" Ash yelled, attracting his attention as he knocked down Berserker with a trashcan lid. "Distract Aggron with your Screech attack!"

Sceptile nodded and made a loud and hideous screech towards Mincer, distracting him from Wes's pokemon. "Now! Use your Slam attack!"

With Aggron distracted, Sceptile ran towards him and performed a thunderous jumping kick on the trashcan that the steel-like rhino held on to; making the trashcan hit him on the face.

As Ash gave a small smirk, he heard some cries of pain, catching his attention. He turned his attention towards Black Jack's pokemon.

Black Jack's pokemon were losing to Shocker and Samson as they were suffering the pain and damage they received from their battle against Damien.

Ash and Wes tried desperately to help their teammate but to no avail as the opposition repeatedly got in the way. After Chan was knocked down by Shocker's Thunder Punch, Shocker and Samson began to focus their attack on Tyranitar.

Chan struggled to get to his feet to help his friend but to no avail. His spirit was strong and undying but his body was becoming weak. Still, he kept on trying.

Tyranitar was putting up a valiant effort to try and defeat his opponents, but somehow the opposition found a way to counter back.

"Darn!" Black Jack thought as Tyranitar was getting by Shocker's Swift attack, which caused explosions after each light energy star hit him. "Right now, they're one step ahead of us."

Tyranitar was knocked down again by Samson's tackle attack. Tyranitar shook his head to shake away the dizziness and tried to get to his feet. Without waiting for him to fully stand up, all four of the psychotic Machamp's fists began to glow vigorously.

As he charged towards to give him the finishing blow, Black Jack instinctively ran onto the battlefield and tackled him away, stopping his attack, much to the green dinosaur's shock.

"You okay?" Black Jack asked in concern. Tyranitar nodded in reply but felt a lot of pain in almost every part of his body.

Before his trainer and friend could say another word, Black Jack was knocked down from behind by Samson and Shocker.

As the injured Tyranitar looked on, both Samson and Shocker grabbed hold of the dazed Black Jack and took him to a near electric box connected to a wall and smashed his head into it, breaking the box as it was sending over a thousand bolts through his head and body. That caught everyone's attention in the arena and the prison cells and they were shocked to see what was happening.

Black Jack yelled in pain as he felt the bolts surging through his body until the electricity flow stopped. He became motionless and his forehead began to bleed before Samson and Shocker threw him to the floor.

Chan looked on in horror as the green dinosaur slowly picked himself up. He walked over to him and placed his paw on Black Jack's chest, hoping to feel a little heartbeat… but he felt nothing… and that meant one thing. Tears came running down on Tyranitar's face.

"He can't be…" Ash mumbled as tears began to form in his eyes. "He can't be…"

Tyranitar let out an angry roar and ran at the psychos, as did Chan. "Team Dark!" Ash yelled. "You're gonna regret this!"

"You're right, Ash!" Wes yelled, who also had tears in his eyes. "Nothing's gonna stop us after what you did to him!"

The pokemon that belonged to Ash and Wes also let their tears from their eyes, saddened by their friend's death and angry at Samson and Shocker as they yelled out their cries, promising to avenge his death.

Four pokeballs that were attached to Black Jack's belt began to shake violently and the pokemon released themselves from them. They looked round to see what was going on as they felt Tyranitar's rage.

They looked down on Black Jack's motionless body. Their emotions became from shock to sadness and anger as they yelled out their loudest battle cries, loud enough to make the whole world hear it. They charged into the battlefield to beat the living out the creatures that hurt their dearest friend. In that case, it was Samson and Shocker.

Suddenly, a number of grunts came running in with various weapons. "What's going on here?" Ash demanded.

"Just get back to your battle, shrimp!" one of the grunts yelled. He turned his attention to Samson and Shocker while the other grunts dealt with Black Jack's pokemon. "You two little dogs! Go and finish them off!"

Ash turned his attention to the pokemon that hurt his friend in a bad way. "C'mon!" he snarled as he beckoned them. "Show us what you got!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	35. Episode 11, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isaac and Mecha were running down the corridors, knocking out the guards that got in their way until they reached the prison cells containing their comrades. "Hey, guys!" Isaac said loudly. "We come to get you guys out of here."

"Isaac! Mecha!" Rui said in a happy yet surprised tone, but then her expression turned back into sadness.

"Huh? What's up?" Isaac asked, puzzled of the saddened expressions of his teammates. Even the former Team Rocket agents were saddened; they were evil but not insensitive.

"It's Black Jack," Misty replied sadly as she pointed to the screen behind them. "He's… he's dead."

They turned around to see Black Jack's motionless body on the floor and shock expressions came on their rescuers' faces. Tears came flowing out of Isaac's eyes as he turned his attention away from the screen and his comrades while his fists shook with anger and sadness. Despite Black Jack's cold heart, Isaac saw him more than just a teammate, he saw him as a friend like Ash does.

"C'mon," Mecha said, trying to hide his sadness. "Let's get you guys out of here."

He aimed his metal paw at the lock and it opened a hatch, revealing a small gun. He fired his weapon at the lock, breaking it down and unlocking the door. "What are we gonna do?" Rui asked.

"We're gonna take those punks out ourselves," Isaac said, who did not turn around to answer her question. "With or without Black Jack."

Back at the battlefield, Ash and Wes were now struggling against the possessed pokemon of Team Dark. Now that Black Jack was eliminated at the hands of Samson and Shocker, his teammates had to deal with five of the opposition while they two pokemon each making it five on one.

But Black Jack's death did not go unpunished for Samson and Shocker; all six of Black Jack's pokemon attacked them like there was no tomorrow in retribution until a group of grunts came storming in with various weapons ordering Samson and Shocker to take care of Ash and Wes. But that didn't stop Black Jack's pokemon as they took their frustrations out on the grunts. Despite the beating the grunts were getting, more and more of them entered the hall to restrain them.

While everyone was distracted, one of grunts crept up to Black Jack's motionless body. He searched through his pockets and took out what the organisation had been looking for… the Solar Diamond. He then took out an electronic communicator out of his own pocket. "Sir," he said. "I found the diamond."

"Good," Lawrence replied through the communicator. "Place it on the satellite immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Without being seen, he quickly ran out of the hall to perform his next task.

While Black Jack's pokemon were battling the grunts, Ash and Wes knew that they had a battle to finish. They also knew that even with the numbers game was against them, they must win this match.

Ash was having trouble with his battle with his pokemon as Samson and Shocker were teaming up with Berserker against Pikachu and Sceptile. While Samson was looking for a weapon, Pikachu and Sceptile were dealing with their other two.

Pikachu was gaining the upper hand when he placed the dazed Vigoroth's head and upper body inside a trashcan. "Okay, Pikachu," Ash yelled. "Now use your Iron Tail!"

Pikachu did as he was instructed as he leapt up into the air with his tail glowing vigorously while slamming it on the side of the trashcan knocking down Berserker.

As Scpetile was dealing with Shocker, tossing a steel pipe at his face, Ash noticed Samson picking up a small blue sack. "What's in that bag?" Ash thought suspiciously.

The unpredictable Machamp opened it and poured out thousands of tacks with Ash not knowing what his plan was. "Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Attack Samson with your Leaf Blade attack!"

Sceptile gave a small nod and ran towards his target from behind with the leaves on his forelegs vigorously glowing green. Samson, acting instinctively, quickly turned round, grabbed Sceptile by the waist and violently slammed his back onto the tacks, much to his teammates' horror, with Ash and Pikachu being the most shocked.

Intense pain was shown on Sceptile's face as he slowly rolled onto his front, showing a number of pins stuck onto his back as small droplets of blood slowly trickle out of it. "Sceptile, return!" Ash yelled as he aimed his pokeball at the injured gecko, zapping him back into it.

After placing Sceptile's pokeball back onto his belt, he realised that Pikachu was in big trouble since it now became a three on one.

Wes was also having problems of his own as he and his pokemon, Espeon and Umbreon, had to deal with the crazed Rottweiler the Houndoom and the possessed Mincer the Aggron; both of them were withstanding every attack.

While Rottweiler was attacking Umbreon, Espeon was weakened and dazed while Mincer was setting up a table and placed it diagonally next to the steel wall, looking to slam Espeon into it.

He placed Espeon onto the table and walked back a few distances. Umbreon and Wes noticed what was going on. "I got an idea," Wes thought.

"Umbreon!" he yelled. "Stand in between Espeon and Aggron!"

Umbreon became hesitant at first because of what might happen if he did but as he looked into the eyes of his trainer he knew that could trust him. With that he leapt between Mincer and Espeon.

Mincer, without realising that Umbreon was there, began to charge forward like battering ram. "Umbreon!" Wes yelled. "Save Espeon and get out of the way!"

Umbreon towards Espeon and tackled him out of harm's way. Realising that Rottweiler was about to attack him, he jumped out of the way, making Mincer slam his body onto Rottwiler's and into the table, knocking Rottweiler unconscious.

Mincer let out a frustrated growl after seeing his partner being knocked out while Wes's pokemon began to heal using Morning Sun and Moonlight upon his command.

Wes then noticed that Ash was in trouble against three of the opposition and realised that he needed help this minute. "Umbreon! Espeon!" he yelled. "Help out Pikachu!"

The pokemon nodded to his command as they leapt in to help Pikachu.

Suddenly, Lawrence's voice came on again, stopping the battle. "Mr. Ketchum and Wes," he said with a confident tone.

"Oh no," Wes moaned.

"I am pleased to announce that my precious satellite have received the Solar Diamond."

"You're kidding!" Ash yelled. "Black Jack was holding the diamond!"

"I'm afraid not," Lawrence replied. "You see, I had one of my own henchmen to steal the diamond while he is, shall we say, resting."

"You snotty little…" Wes snarled.

"But since I am a gentleman and that the Solar Diamond needs time until it is fully charged, I'll be giving you two ten minutes to defeat my pets. If you succeed, I'll stop the timer. But fail and the satellite will blast a target of my choice.

"Hmm… what shall I pick as my first target?" he queried to himself. "How about… Johto?"

"Johto!" Ash yelled in objection. "But that's where Black Jack's family lives!"

"He's too dead to care," Lawrence sneered. "Good luck."

As the speaker was switched off with a click the battle ensued again.

Meanwhile, despite that they were being outnumbered, the anger of Black Jack's pokemon was not to be underestimated as they unleashed their fury on the interfering grunts. Their anger was so great that they didn't hear the warning that Lawrence just gave. "Send in the Torture Guns!" one of the grunts yelled.

Several grunts came running in holding futuristic looking guns. They aimed them at the Black Jack's pokemon, they shot the steel ropes out of the guns and they wrapped around the body parts of pokemon. Red energies began to surround the steel ropes and until it reached the pokemon, making them scream in pain.

"Hey!" Ash yelled as that caught his attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Get back to your game, kid!" one of the grunts yelled, threatening him with a knife.

"Ash!" a familiar girl's voice yelled. Ash turned his attention to the voice's direction. It turned out to be Misty and the others.

"Misty!" he yelled with a smile on his face.

"There's no time for rejoicing!" Stevens yelled as he took out his pokeball. "You have a battle to finish!"

"He's right!" Brock yelled. "We'll help the pokemon out!"

"We'll see about that," The grunt yelled. "Boys! Get them!"

The other grunts did as they were ordered as they tossed out their pokeballs releasing their pokemon, as did the heroes engaging in a tough battle of their own.

While the others were busy battling, Jesse, James and Meowth were discussing their plans, hiding away from the battle scene. "I don't tink I can stand up to dose guys," Meowth said nervously.

"Neither do we," Jesse and James said in unison.

"Hey, I got an idea," Jesse said with a smile on her face. "How about we go look for this Lawrence and give him what for."

"Oh, nice one, Jesse," James said with glee. "Then Detective Stevens will increase our paycheques!"

"Y'know, dat's the best idea you had all your life… this one shouldn't fail us like your udder plans did," Meowth commented, along with Wobbuffet who somehow came out of Jesse's pokeball and croaking in agreement with the little fur ball.

Jesse responded by whacking them both with a paper fan before returning the blue blob back into its pokeball.

"C'mon!" Jesse said. "Let's go!"

"Aye aye!" her two comrades replied as they followed her out of the scene.

As the pained screams of his pokemon became louder, Black Jack's hand started moving slightly as he felt his heart starting a small beat. Memories of his life came flashing into his mind, the battles he won, the dangers he and his pokemon went through, the people he loved in life… he remembered one particular person…

In his thoughts, he pictured a small familiar girl playing tag with a rare and carefree pokemon in a park. The height of this pokemon was at a height of around one foot five; it had light pink fur with cat-like feet, small paws, a tail and a head similar to a cat. The girl looked at his direction and ran over to him calling him 'uncle'. When suddenly she, the pokemon and the beautiful park disappeared. Only darkness followed and three men he hated most came into view, letting out their evil maniacal laughter.

Seeing their faces, Black Jack opened his eyes in shock and quickly sat straight up, turning his eyes into anger, remembering what happened. As he slowly picked himself up, everyone noticed and looked at him in shock. "He's not human!" shouted one of the grunts.

Dark energy began to surround Black Jack as he took off his sunglasses, which was surprisingly not broken, and placed it in his jacket pocket while glaring maliciously at the humans and pokemon that sided with Team Dark.

"Pain…" he snarled in a sinister voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	36. Episode 11, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's this?" Lawrence said in a shocked manner. He was watching a screen where Black Jack became totally revived. He was in a security room where multiple video screens were shown. "I can't believe it! He suffered an attack that ended his life! How can this be?"

Suddenly, he felt a finger forcefully pressing on the back of his neck, he became immobilised and fell to the floor. He looked up to the culprit with angry eyes; he wanted to demand to know what the stranger did to him but his lips and throat became immobilised as well.

"Don't worry," the shadowy figure said in an evil voice. "You'll still live."

The stranger walked over to the controller and tapped in various buttons. One of the screens that showed a satellite that was aiming for Johto was now aiming at the Team Dark's main building… the same location where Black Jack and his teammates were battling at that very moment.

"This shall be enjoyable," he said as he finishing tapping the keys. "Let's see how he gets out of this."

With that, he walked out of the security room leaving the Team Dark leader totally paralysed, unable to move.

Back at the battling hall, Black Jack glared evilly at everyone present in the room while dark energy surrounded him. He slowly picked up a trashcan while three grunts aimed their guns at him. They shot out their guns but Black Jack held the trashcan up to defend himself.

The grunts were soon out of ammo as Black Jack lowered his weapon and looked nastily at them. He threw the trashcan at the grunts, knocking them down. "Pathetic," he snarled.

Suddenly, the dark energy began to surround his pokemon as well. They showed that they no longer felt any pain that the torture guns were giving them. Each of them grabbed hold of the steel ropes connected to the guns and pulled the guns towards them, along with the grunts that were holding onto them.

The pokemon then started pummelling into them without any remorse. Black Jack saw what his pokemon and his comrades were doing and also joined the fray. As he and his finished with the six grunts that held the torture guns, all of his pokemon looked up him as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, signalling to finish each and everyone of the grunts that were in the room.

As everyone was battling each other, Mecha looked at Samson attacking Ash's Pikachu with worry in his eyes and ran over to him. As Samson was about to hit Pikachu from behind, Mecha tackled him, stopping his attack.

Mecha held Samson by the wall. "Samson!" Mecha yelled. "It's me! Mecha! Don't you recognise me?"

Samson let out a loud roar in response as he kicked him away, knocking him down. Mecha looked up in shock as Samson ran towards him. Samson aimed his vicious punch at Mecha but missed as the Rhydon rolled out of the way, making him slamming his fist into the steel floor, making a small hole in it.

Mecha tackled Samson into the wall again and held him there. "Remember me, Samson!" he yelled. "We trained together, you and me! Remember? We both had the same trainer together!"

Samson screamed back in response as he slammed his head onto Mecha. With the failed biological weapon staggered, Samson, as a psychotic pokemon, ran towards him and punched rapidly on each and every one of his body parts, showing no mercy.

Isaac saw what was happening. "Heracross," he called, while the blue bug was dealing with the opposition. "Help Mecha out by hitting that masked Machamp with your tackle attack!"

Heracross let out a cry as it dashed towards Samson. But the masked Machamp saw it coming and grabbed his by the waist and tossed him onto the steel wall.

With Samson distracted for a slight second, Mecha grabbed Samson by the neck and slammed his metal paw into his face, sending him flying across the battling hall until he fell hard onto the steel floor.

The saddened Rhydon fell on all fours as a tear dropped out if his eye. "He may never remember me," he whispered. "But I can tell that he will remember that punch."

With that he fainted due to the pain he received from a friend who had forgotten him.

Meanwhile, Black Jack and his pokemon were still battling with his comrades against the grunts. It didn't take long to finish them off. With the grunts now finished, Black Jack pointed to Chan and Tyranitar and motioned them to help Ash and Wes finish the battle while the others watched.

Espeon and Umbreon were double teaming against Mincer, but no matter what attack they used Mincer wasn't going down. Tired and weakened for giving the immovable object many attacks, Mincer saw an opportunity to finish them off as he picked up a nearby trashcan.

As he walked towards, Wes also spotted an opportunity. "Umbreon! Espeon!" he yelled. "Tackle into that trashcan!"

His two pokemon gave their best shot as they leapt into the trashcan, slamming their heads into it, making the trashcan hit Mincer in the face.

The crazed Aggron became dizzy as he stumbled away from the two evolved versions of Eevee. "Chan!" Black Jack shouted, joining in the fray. "Mega Kick into that trashcan!"

Still being dizzy, Mincer was not able to tell where he was going and ended having the trashcan slammed into his face again by one of Chan's strongest kicks. This time, Mincer, still being dizzy, dropped the trashcan.

"Nice kick," he said. "Tyranitar! Skull Crack!"

Tyranitar grabbed and hoisted the heavy Aggron on his shoulder. He then held him upside down and violently slammed the head on top of the steel floor, knocking him out, as Mincer was no longer able to move. "Three down," Black Jack said as he looked at Shocker, who was setting up a steel ladder. "Three more airheads to go!"

Shocker climbed up the ladder and looked into Pikachu's direction; Pikachu was battling against Berseker. His intention was to aim an aerial attack on the yellow rodent. As he got to the top of ladder, Black Jack's Tyranitar, upon his command, grabbed hold of the ladder and shoved the ladder down, making the shocked Electabuzz crashing into a wooden table that Chan set up nearby. Shocker was not able to move after that. Despite that, Black Jack wasn't done with him.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were dealing with Berserker as the crazed Vigoroth lifted up its claws. "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash warned. "It's about to use Slash attack!"

The crazed Vigoroth aimed his clawed paw towards Pikachu, but missed as Pikachu leapt into the air and landed on his arm. "Now! Slam attack, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu squealed in a determined tone as he ran along the Vigoroth's arm. He grabbed hold of Berserker's head and flipped over while holding on to it. Using the momentum, he tossed the confused Vigoroth over his head and its front body harshly landed onto the tacks; the same tacks where Samson slammed Ash's Sceptile onto.

Vigoroth yelled out a scream of pain as he felt the needle part of each tack sticking into his body. "I can't believe what just happened," Ash thought with wide eyes. But he couldn't lose focus because of that; he had a battle to finish. Despite his love for every pokemon, good or evil, he couldn't let himself or his team be defeated.

"Okay, Pikachu!" he yelled. "Give it your Iron Tail!"

While Berserker was busy taking off the tacks off his body, revealing small droplets of blood trickling down, Pikachu leapt into the air and his jagged tail began to glow energetically as sparks of electricity began to surround him.

Berserker looked up and the little rodent slammed his tail at his face with a force that was hard as two cars colliding in a car crash, knocking him out.

"We did it," Ash said as he clenched his fist in a triumphant manner as he looked round. "Now to finish Samson off."

"Leave that to me," Black Jack said in an evil tone, with the dark energy still around him. He looked at Chan and motioned his head towards Samson, signalling to attack him.

Chan, being on his guard, walked towards the masked Machamp as he struggled to get to his feet, still feeling dizzy from Mecha's attack. Samson shook his head to shake away the dizziness and saw the red fighter standing a distance near him.

Samson ran towards him and aimed a kick but Chan countered by catching his foot that was aiming for his abdomen. Chan used one of his feet to trip Samson down. Using the momentum, Chan wrapped his leg around Samson's like a grapevine and began to pull to his hardest, making him scream in pain as he felt the bones and muscles in his leg being torn apart.

Ash noticed the look on Black Jack's expressionless face. "That's enough, Black Jack!" Ash yelled. "You got to stop this!"

"I will… but not just yet," Black Jack replied as he spotted a steel sledgehammer and walked over to pick it up. He then walked over to Chan's location and told him to release Samson's injured leg and hold him by his feet.

Chan did as he was told as he held Samson down by the ankles while Black Jack spat at the steel part of the sledgehammer. As he raised the sledgehammer up his comrades yelled to not hurt him anymore. Black Jack ignored their begging as he slammed it right on Samson's injured knee, shattering the insides of his knee and making him scream in pain.

Chan looked down on the Machamp, feeling sorry for him for being harmed by both Team Dark, for being treated with underhanded experimenting, and Black Jack, for doing a massive amount of damage on him. But he was also angry with him at the same time for killing his friend and trainer.

Black Jack motioned him to release Samson. He tossed the sledgehammer aside and grabbed Samson by the head; he helped him up and then snatched him by the neck.

He looked into Tyranitar's direction and saw him grabbing the Electabuzz's neck. They both stared their enemies down before lifting them up and slamming them down on the steel floor, making two huge dents in it.

They thought that they were done, but to their frustration, Samson started moving slowly, struggling to get on his feet despite his injured leg. Black Jack kicked him in the gut grabbed him by the waist. He lifted him as high as he could and then slammed him through the steel floor, creating a huge hole in it as the mad Machamp fell to the lower floor, much to the shock of his teammates.

"Black Jack!" Ash yelled. "What in the…!"

"You had any better ideas?" Black Jack asked back in a frustrated manner, which Ash couldn't respond to. After all, there was no point reasoning with a pokemon that was psychotic as Samson.

"Anyways he's unconscious now, I'm sure of that," Black Jack said as he looked down the hole, wiping the blood off his forehead while the dark energy started to fade away. "And it looks like we've won the match."

As everyone returned their respective pokemon, he spotted one of grunts struggling to get to his feet. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, holding him next to the wall.

"Where's your boss?" Black Jack snarled angrily.

"I don't know," the grunt croaked weakly.

Black Jack, still holding the grunt's neck, violently slammed him onto wall and then pulled him back, bringing his face closer to his showing his evil looking face.

"Top floor," the grunt said weakly.

"Was that so hard?" Black Jack snarled. Not waiting for the answer, he slammed the grunt into the walls again; this time he knocked him out.

He then headed towards the door of the battling hall. "Where are you going, Black Jack?" Ash asked.

"What do you think?" Black Jack replied in a nasty tone.

"I'll go with you. I have a feeling that he has something up his sleeve."

"I'm coming too, Ash," Misty said, joining in, as did everyone.

"You guys go ahead," Jenny said. "I'll contact first aid and the police right away."

"Mecha's hurt as well," Isaac said. "Keep that in mind."

Jenny nodded in reply. As she was about to use her cell phone she noticed detective Stevens looking around as though he was looking for something. "Something wrong, detective Stevens?" she asked.

"It's Jesse, James and Meowth," Stevens replied. "Where did they go?"

"Forget those punks," Wes said. "We don't have much time."

"I forgot!" Ash yelled in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Black Jack asked.

"Lawrence set us up with a ten minute challenge to beat his pokemon, if we didn't he'd blow up Johto to kingdom come!"

Black Jack's eyes widened when he heard that. He felt that despite the fact that six of Team Dark's strongest pokemon had been defeated, Lawrence would still keep the time running.

"C'mon," he snarled. "Gartner's gonna need a doctor to surgically remove my foot from his butt."

---------------------------------------------------------

More coming! Reviews please!


	37. Episode 11, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Jack and his comrades quickly made their way to the top floor of the building and searched non-stop until they stumbled into a security room where they found not only Lawrence Gartner, who was lying on the floor but was conscious, they also found the former Team Rocket agents, Jesse, James and Meowth, much to their shock.

"What are you three doing here?" Black Jack asked suspiciously.

"I'll handle this," Stevens said as he held Black Jack back. He then turned his attention towards his three assistants. "What are you three doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

The former Rocket agents freaked out. "He was like that when we got here!" James said quickly.

"Yeah! We don't know why he's like dat, but he is!" Meowth continued, also speaking quickly.

The three continued bickering as everyone listened intently, apart from Black Jack who placed his face in his hand as though he was being annoyed.

"And now the satellite is aiming at this very building!" Jesse yelled in panic.

"Oh shut up! You're so annoying!" Black Jack yelled in frustration. Suddenly, he and his other comrades showed shocked expressions on their faces. "Wait a minute? Did you say that the satellite is aiming at this building?"

"Yes! I did!" Jesse yelled, still in panic. "We're in trouble! We don't have much time!"

Black Jack quickly walked towards the screens and one of them showed a timer that said that they had less than three minutes left until the satellite would shoot out the diamond's destructive power.

"I'm going to the roof," Black Jack said as he took out a pokeball.

"I'm going too," Ash said, as did everyone else.

"You three," Stevens said, pointing to his three assistants. "See if you can crack a code to stop the firing."

"Like lightning speed," the three said in unison as they immediately tapped the keys of the controller.

As everyone ran out of the security room to make their way to the roof, Black Jack looked down on Lawrence. "You," he snarled as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You're coming with me!"

He hoisted him to the top of his shoulder and carried him to the roof. As they made it to the top of the roof, Black Jack tossed the leader aside.

Everyone looked in awe at the satellite that was floating in outer space, as a huge ball of energy slowly grew bigger. Knowing what little time they had, Black Jack took a pokeball off his belt. "Come on out, Metagross!" he yelled as he tossed it out.

The blue armoured creature materialised as it became released from its pokeball, yelling out its battle cry as it landed on the surface of the roof.

Ash took one of his pokeballs off his belt and tossed it out. "Meganium! I choose you!" he yelled as the pokeball released red energy, which materialised into the green dinosaur as it yelled out its battle cry.

Wes also took out his pokeball and tossed it out. "Go! Ampharos!" he yelled. A yellow long-necked creature materialised as it became released from its pokeball, yelling out its cries.

Their comrades were about to release their pokemon to help fight back the incoming attack from the satellite but Black Jack held his hand up, signalling to not help them. "Save it," Black Jack said. "We're more than enough for that thing. If things get nasty, then you guys can help us."

"Nasty or not, we're still helping out!" Misty yelled as she tossed out her pokeball, which released a Gyrarados.

"You're not leaving us, out!" May yelled as she, Brock, Isaac, Stevens tossed out their pokeballs, which released Blaziken, Ludicolo, Ninetales and Houndoom.

"Plusle," Rui yelled in a determined tone. "Ya ready?"

"Plus!" Plus yelled as it leapt off her shoulder, ready to help the others.

A smile showed up on Black Jack's face. Despite his confidence his partners would do anything to save the home they live in. "Thanks, kids," he said.

Everyone looked at the satellite, as the huge energy ball was about to shoot out.

"C'mon, guys," Stevens mumbled desperately, hoping that his assistants would stop the satellite firing out its attack. Unfortunately, the satellite, with the power of the Solar Diamond, shot out a huge light beam that was capable of destroying everything.

"Alright, Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Give everything you got! Hyper Beam!"

Everyone else also shouted their respective attack and each pokemon, at their fullest power, shot out their elemental attacks. Their attacks collided with the beam and they began to push the light energy beam back into the satellite.

With their trainers encouraging them, they struggled long and hard as they pushed the energy beam back into the satellite with their elemental attacks.

The heroes were gaining the upper hand as they pushed the beam harder and harder back into the satellite. "Yes! We're gonna make it!" Misty yelled.

But to her, and everybody else's shock, they saw a huge barrier that surrounded the satellite from outer space and a huge spark appeared, blinding everyone. "Gah! What's happening?" Ash yelled.

Black Jack and Metagross were the first to recover from the temporary blindness and quickly saw the energy beam shooting down on them again. "Hyper Beam again!" Black Jack yelled quickly.

Metagross quickly got up and shot out two laser beams out of his eyes at the incoming beam of destruction. The other quickly followed as they yelled out their pokemon to shoot out their attacks.

"What was that?" Ash yelled. "Did the Solar Diamond shoot out another attack?"

"I don't think so," Black Jack replied. "The satellite must've used the Diamond's power to defend itself while ours evaporated."

"Then how are we gonna stop it?" May asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know, we're not gonna try either… we're gonna trash that thing!"

"I just hope that Jesse, James and Meowth know what they're doing," Stevens replied.

Meanwhile, Stevens assistants were doing the best they can to crack the code to stop the satellite's attack. "Any luck?" Jesse asked as she looked at the screen, sweating some cold droplets.

"It's no good, Jesse!" James whimpered fearfully as he kept tapping on random keys. "I don't know the codes!"

"Don't give me excuses!" Jesse snarled as she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform slapped her scared comrade a few times on the cheeks. "Give me results!"

She pushed James aside and turned her attention to Meowth. "You! Progress report!" she snarled in a desperate tone.

"Well so far, we discovered that dis satellite is usin' the Diamond's power as a shield while it's energy beam is bein' fired back at us," Meowth said theoretically while rapidly tapping the keys. "I tink dat there's probably more than just one code to stop dis ting."

"In English?" Jesse said uninterested.

"Working on it," Meowth replied showing a frown.

Back at the roof of the base, Black Jack and the others were encouraging their pokemon to do their very best as their pokemon were shooting out their strongest attacks.

As the pokemon shooting the beam away from the beam, they began to lose strength as the beam began to close in onto world the heroes live called home. Slowly, one by one, the pokemon fell unconscious as they lost their energy. The pokemon that were still standing were Black Jack's Metagross, Wes's Ampharos and Ash's Meganium. "This is bad," Black Jack thought. "But Metagross has one more defence in his armour. We just need the right moment."

He started to have flashbacks in his mind while the beam was closing in on the base and he felt like this could be last battle. "No!" Black Jack thought desperately as he remembered his past battles and times he spent with his family. "It can't end this way! Not with the promise I gave to Alice!"

"Now!" Black Jack thought loudly in his mind as light energy began to surround him.

"Metagross!" he yelled. "Counter with barrier!"

Light energy also began to surround Metagross as it yelled out its battle cry. A huge barrier shot out of his body, surrounding and protecting his friends whilst stopping the energy beam in its tracks and reflecting it back towards the satellite, much to the surprise of Ampharos and Meganium.

The huge barrier began to appear again, attempting to reflect it back towards the planet. "Metagross!" Black Jack yelled. "Hyper Beam!"

Metagross quickly shot out its most strongest attack out of its eyes again and his powerful beams rammed into the Diamond's energy beam and pushed it into the barrier again. But the barrier still showed signs of breaking.

"It's now or never, Meganium!" Ash yelled as a multicoloured energy began to surround him. "Solar Beam!"

"C'mon, Ampharos!" Wes yelled as strange blue energy began to surround him. "Give it your best Thunder attack!"

Their respective pokemon also began to glow the same colours their trainers had. They charged up their powers until their very fullest and shot out their elemental attacks and joined up with Metagross's power.

The struggle was long and tiring for the pokemon and their trainers. Sweats appeared on the faces of the three surviving pokemon and their trainers. The trainers began to shake their clenched fists in high hopes. As they and their friends yelled out their encouragements to the pokemon, the pokemon gave their attacks even more power; it was like a yell to enforce extra strength for an attack.

Suddenly, the barrier around the satellite broke and the three attacks caused a huge explosion on the satellite upon impact. The satellite was no more.

Downstairs in the security room, the controls began to malfunction as it sparked with electricity. "Hey! Wot's happenin'?" Meowth asked in shock.

Before anyone could answer, an explosion occurred, blasting the former Team Rocket trio out of the building and into the skies.

"No fair!" Jesse yelled. "We're not even criminals anymore and this is what we get in return!"

"I just hate it when history repeats itself," James whimpered. "Still, you can't help it when things happen."

"Wobbuffet!" a blue blob croaked loudly as it released itself from Jesse's pokeball.

"Oh well," Meowth moaned. "For old times sake…"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the three yelled in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet yelled as they flew out of sight.

Back at the roof, the others were so astonished by the explosion they caused that they didn't hear the screams. After the explosion cleared, the energy began to slowly fade away as Ash, Black Jack, Wes and their pokemon collapsed to the floor exhausted.

"What was that?" Black Jack asked, gasping for air.

"I have no idea," Ash replied.

Their friends, comrades and loved ones came to aid and helped them up, only Black Jack motioned them away as he, Ash and Wes returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs, thanking them in the process. "Hey," May said as she spotted Black Jack's bleeding forehead. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Black Jack replied as he wiped some blood off with his forehead.

"Y'know, you could get germs in there," she warned as she took a plaster out of her pocket. "C'mon, it's the least I could for you… after all, you did save me from one of those bases."

"I prefer stitches but okay," Black Jack said with a shrug.

He crouched down and May placed the plaster on his bleeding forehead. "Thanks," he said as he got back up. "Now we're even."

Black Jack looked and walked over to the paralysed Lawrence Gartner. He crouched down towards him and moderately squeezed his face by the cheeks. "Let me ask you a question. A question that you should ask yourself," he said in a croaky voice. "Is world domination really worth it?"

Without needing an answer, Black Jack lightly patted Lawrence on one of his cheeks before leaving the scene. 

"Where are you going, Black Jack?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna check on the pokemon first and then I'm heading out of here," Black Jack replied.

"See ya around, Black Jack," Ash said as he and the others waved him goodbye. Black Jack didn't turn around to their attention but he waved them back in response.

"Boy, I'm glad that this is over," Black Jack heard Ash say as he walked down the stairs.

He proceeded back into the battling room and found several police officers and medics checking on the grunts and placing them on stretchers. The psychotic pokemon were nowhere to be seen. He walked over to one of the officers.

"Where are the pokemon?" he asked.

"What pokemon?" the policeman replied. "Officer Jenny reported that there were injured pokemon here but when we got here they were nowhere to be seen apart from that Rhydon over there."

Black Jack looked at the direction the police officer was pointing to. Mecha was leaning his back against the steel wall while a doctor was checking on him.

He walked over to him. "Mecha," he said, catching the Rhydon's attention.

"Black Jack," Mecha replied back while a doctor wrapped a bandage around his non-metal arm.

"So, what happened to Shocker and the other guys?" Black Jack asked.

"I don't know," Mecha replied. "When I came round, they weren't here. I think that they somehow recovered quickly and got the heck out of here."

Black Jack turned round and observed around the battling hall and spotted the injured officer Jenny on one of the stretchers. He walked over to the stretcher and the medics were about to carry her away. "Hold up," Black Jack said loudly, making the medics stop in their tracks, and walked up closely to her.

"Let me guess… those crazy thugs did this to ya?" Black Jack asked.

Jenny nodded in response. Convinced, Black Jack decided to let the medical workers get on with their job but they were stopped again when Jenny called him back. Black Jack turned his attention back to her.

"Was this adventure worth it?" she asked weakly.

Black Jack gave a little shrug in response. "It was alright," he replied.

With that, the medics quickly took the stretcher and carried her out of the room. As the medics and police officers continued working, he said goodbye to Mecha as they tapped fists and with that, he left the building.

As he got to the entranceway of the base, several police vehicles and ambulances were outside. One of the police officers walked over to him and offered him a ride to Phanec City, reasoning that Black Jack's bike was there.

"Couldn't you have brought it with you?" Black Jack asked.

"Well, Stevens did warn us about touching your bike," the officer replied.

"Smart of him," Black Jack replied as he walked towards one of the police vehicles that the officer motioned him to. "Still, I hate it when I don't get to crack skulls."

Half an hour later, Black Jack came out of the police vehicle and spotted his motorcycle still there in Phanec City. "Aren't you gonna rest tonight, Mr. Black Jack?" asked the officer.

"I don't sleep," Black Jack replied as he got on his motorcycle. "Anyways, I got someone waiting for me back home."

With that, he drove out of the city, into the darkness of the night. He began to think back about this entire adventure and what to tell his only niece. He then remembered about Damien, Tombstone and Darkfire, and then Samson, Shocker and the other psychotic pokemon.

Then as he remembered Ash's words 'Boy, I'm glad that this is over', he said to himself, "No, Ketchum… this is far from over."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue coming up! Reviews please!


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

A week had passed since the downfall of Team Dark. Black Jack, as promised, returned home to his niece and took her to a nearby park.

He sat on a bench, observing a game of tag involving Alice, Big Brother, Little Sis and his pokemon. As he watched, a familiar figure kept on appearing in his mind, a figure that he would ever doubt erasing him from his mind, a figure whom he hated the most…

Suddenly, a large figure walked close to him, snapping him out of his trance. He turned his attention to his visitor. It turned out to be Tyranitar, who decided to take a break from the game.

"(Hey, Jacky)," Tyranitar started. "(Still thinking about that guy?)"

No one exactly knew how, but recently Black Jack began to understand the Pokemon language.

He looked at his pokemon with an expressionless look on his face. He didn't know what to say at that very moment because he had a mixture of feelings of anger and sadness.

"Tyranitar," he said in response. "We've been together for a long time… how would you describe me?"

Tyranitar gave him a strange look as he thought that he was asking an odd question. "(Well, a lot of the time you're an easygoing guy, but when you fight human fights or get involve in a pokemon battle, we kick butt no matter what happens,)" he said. "(But you've been quiet ever since that last adventure and I know why)."

Black Jack slightly smiled at the pokemon that he travelled with since day one of his journey. "Thanks for noticing," he said. "But not a word to anyone, okay?"

"Not a word about what?" asked a girl's voice.

Black Jack turned to the girl's attention with a surprised look on his face. It turned out to be Alice sitting next to him. "You're good," Black Jack said in an impressed tone. "How did you get here without me noticing?"

"I don't know," Alice replied with a shrug. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothin', just guy talkin'" Black Jack replied. "Just training stuff."

"What training stuff?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Black Jack said as he got up from the bench, noticing that the sun was setting. "C'mon, it's getting late. Let's get back to the mansion."

Upon their return to the mansion, everything was dark as they entered it. The curtains were closed and no light bulbs were switched on. "Why's everything dark, uncle?" Alice asked.

"Don't be scared, young cub," Black Jack said. "I'll ask one of the butlers to explain."

"I'm not scared, uncle," Alice replied. "I'm just curious."

"Just hang on to me, kid."

"Can't we get one of our pokemon to use a move like Flash so we can see in the dark?"

"No, we don't want give ourselves away in case some burglar is robbing this house. Besides, the guys and I can see in the dark."

"You're smart, uncle."

"You have no idea," Black Jack said with a smirk.

Alice held onto Black Jack's hand while Black Jack's pokemon took care of Big Bro and Little Sis. Despite the darkness around them, Black Jack knew what room he was in. He entered into another room and noticed a light switch next to him.

"Hello?" Black Jack called out as he lifted up a tiny lever of the light switch, switching the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" a group of people yelled as they sprung up from their hiding places, a number of pokemon also yelled but in their own language. The room was a sitting room where different types of furniture were moved aside to make room for the dinner table where it had plates of food on it. The room had a posh looking carpet and historic looking walls, decorated with banners and different coloured balloons. One of the banners showed the words, 'Happy Birthday, Alice!'

Alice and her pokemon gasped in surprise while Black Jack smiled happily. "Nice job," he said as he spotted his acquaintances in the group of guests.

Alice looked round to see who was there. A lot of her friends and relatives were there, most noticeably her parents. "Mum! Dad!" she cried as she ran over to them, giving them a hug while her parents hugged back. "I missed you."

Her parents sobbed that they missed her as well as one of the butlers announced that the food and drinks can now be eaten. "Finally," Ash said as he walked quickly to the table. "I'm starvin'."

Black Jack walked slowly to the table and picked up a bottle of beer. He then looked at Alice still talking to her parents before walking the balcony outside the room. As he got out, he leaned over the carved stone barricade looking up at the starry sky. He thought various images in his mind to pass the time until…

"Black Jack," a voice said, catching his attention. He turned round to see a young girl wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans, red trainers, and red ponytail hair. Behind her was a Gardevoir. The girl was one Black Jack's old acquaintances, Cassandra.

When they first met, they both got off from a bad start because of their arrogant attitudes towards each other but after they teamed up to defeat a group of petty thugs they began to respect each other, despite that they don't see each other as friends.

"Cassandra, Gardevoir," Black Jack replied back, leaning his back on the barricade. "How are things?"

"Everything's a-okay," Cassandra replied. "By the way, I nicknamed Gardevoir Sonya. Wally nicknamed his Orion. Not the best nicknames I admit."

"I'm not a fan of nicknames… but I have to thank you for taking care of Alice for me while I was away."

"Alice told you?"

"Yeah, it means a lot."

"Anytime. So, what did you guys do?"

"What do you think?"

Cassandra looked back at Sonya, who was showing a pained expression on her face. She realised that it wasn't really necessary to ask that question; they both knew what Black Jack's capable of. "Well, they obviously got the message," Cassandra said.

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir, madam," a butler said as he walked out into the balcony. "But the time has come for Alice to open her presents."

The two trainers nodded as they headed back to the party. After everyone gathered around, Alice opened her presents. Most of the presents revealed to be cuddly toys, storybooks based on pokemon, dolls and other various toys. The last present to open was Black Jack's.

The present was resented in a wrapped box. After she tore away the wrapping paper, opening the box and removing some small sheets of paper, it revealed to be… a pokemon egg. It was white with green and yellow triangle shapes in various parts of the shell.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. "Jack," John said. "Where did you get it?"

"My boys and I found it," Black Jack replied. "On our way back from Orre. I was looking around to see if this egg belonged to anyone but I couldn't find anybody. We couldn't leave this egg lying around."

"Nice idea, Black Jack," Wally said. He was another one of Black Jack acquaintances, "Who knows that some Snorlax might come round and eat it."

"Big Brother and Little Sis," Alice called out her Teddiursa and Eevee, showing them the egg. "We're gonna have a new friend!"

Her two pokemon happily danced after they heard that announcement.

While everyone else was celebrating, Misty looked down as she made her out to the balcony. No one noticed this… except Ash.

Misty was leaning on the barricade of the balcony as tears were forming in her eyes. "Misty…" a voice said, catching her attention. Knowing whose voice it was, she slowly turned her attention to the young teen she held dear to her heart, wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"It's… the egg that Black Jack gave to Alice," Misty answered, trying to hold back her tears. "It… it reminds me of… of…"

Ash knew what Misty was trying to say. Between them, this wasn't the first time they talked about a creature that Misty loved and cared like it was a child. Knowing how Misty felt, Ash walked towards her and gave her a heart-warming hug with Misty hugging him back while in tears.

"It's okay, Mist," Ash said. "I know that Togetic isn't here but… trust me, I know how strong he is and he's fine because it's been cared for by a trainer who loved it as a mother and it'll never forget that."

Misty smiled at the fact that Ash was referring to her as she felt the warmth of his body hugging her and a joyous lift of her soft beating heart. "Thank you, Ash," she said.

While they hugged, they didn't notice that May was checking on them. "Misty… she doesn't know how lucky she is…" she thought to herself with smile.

Meanwhile, as Black Jack was opening a door, making his way out of the mansion, he spotted an old man with a suit and a bowler hat walking up to the door. That old was Black Jack's adopted father, Jason Hummingburg.

"Black Jack, my son," Jason said with a small smile.

"Jason," Black Jack replied, showing his usual expressionless face. He then spotted a newspaper under Jason's arm and remembered about the psychotic pokemon. "Hey, have you any news on those pokemon nutcases?"

"Afraid not. After their escape from that criminal base, they haven't caused any damage nor has anyone spotted. I think that they're maybe good as gone."

Black Jack stroked his beard in doubt. Knowing how psychotic and strong they were, there was a strong possibility that they would survive almost anything. Then another set of thoughts came into his mind.

"Something wrong, my boy?" Jason asked in concern.

Black Jack was in deep thought. "It's nothing," he replied tonelessly as he walked passed him.

He visited the graves of his deceased parents, which was not far from the mansion. He was carrying two bouquets of flowers and slowly placed them on the graves. He looked at their tombstones with an expressionless look on his face as an image of the one person he hated most came into his head.

"Mom… Dad… I've found him," he said. With that, he walked away.

As he left the cemetery, he remembered that Alice would be a pokemon trainer in a year's time. More thoughts came into Black Jack's mind as disturbed feelings crept under his skin – If that man knew about him and his family, then chances are…

No, he couldn't think that way. There was no way that Black Jack would let that creep hurt his niece or his other relatives!

There was only one solution…

He got on his motorcycle and drove back to the mansion where a number of people he respected celebrated with one of the few people he cared the most, thinking of the idea he thought and hoping that the others would agree.

While he was driving back to his home, unaware that a rare and mysterious creature that he made acquaintance with in the past was spying on him from the sky. "Black Jack," the creature thought to himself before hovering away. "You have taken you're first step into darkness."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that my friends, is the end of the series. To tell you something, I can't believe it myself.

It may be the end of the series but it ends with a question. What is Black Jack's solution?

That solution will come up on the next series of Pokemon Impact, which will be here on… late September of this year. Coming to think of it, the waiting is not going to last long.

In the meantime… reviews please!


	39. End Song

_**Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou** _

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life


End file.
